Marshall's Story
by FiddleStick
Summary: Marshall Story. Its mostly story from his present and past. How he be friends with the pups or what will happen in the future? [MarshallxEverest] NOTE: I didnt own Paw Patrol but I tried to related something in the episode.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1 : as usual

It was a very bright and sunny day in adventure bay. the sky was so blue and the cloud is so white.

Well, this is actually marshall's story. it was about his life.

The story begins with the pups always do their usual things. Marshall, zuma, rubble and rocky play tug-o-war. while, Chase and skye play pup pup boogie. Ryder had his usual playing video game on his pup pad.

"okay, like always which ever team passes the ribbon over the mark line, win" said Marshall before the start of the game.

"dude, you sounded just like chase" said Zuma. "well it was nothing" Marshall said blushing.

"okay pups, can we start soon" Rocky change their topic. "we need to clean up our pup house like Rider told us"

"okay, okay.." said rubble. "man, we got that alright" he muttered. "whats that rubble, i cant hear you" Rocky said with curios eye. "Nothing..".

"Settle down dude, Marshall countdown please" Zuma intefere.

"Right, 3..2..1.. Pull" They put all their force on their mouth to pull it. Making it a long fight.

While their continued pulling.

Marshall suddenly get distracted by chase and skye running into the lookout. "hey pups, wanna play tug-a-war with us?" he talk and releasing the rope causing rubble, rocky and zuma trip over and got tight up by the rope "opps, sorry pups"

"Very welcome Marshall..." Rocky with a serious looking face. They soon laugh. "Sorry Marshall,

Skye owe me a dance battle with me" said Chase. "Really..." all the pups starring at him except skye who look very confuse. "Whats up with the look." Said Chase blushing trying to hide it from Skye.

All the pups know that Chase and Skye were already in relationship, since Marshall got in between them, trying to help Chase without he even knowing it. In the end, Marshall success made the two pups know that they love each other. "well, we gotta go pups..." said Chase with a fast line.

"Huh, thats Chase i know" Marshall joke causing the pups laugh. "I think im gonna clean up my pup house" Rocky said. "me too" then Zuma. "me three" then Rubble. "And me four.. hehe" said Marshall and they laugh a little while they spread out to their pup house.

end of chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Paw Patrol Fanfiction

Marshall's Story

Chapter 2: BFF like brothers

Marshall soon clean his pup house. When he organize his stuff one by one, he realize something on the his pup house's floor. It was an album of him and the pups. "huh, long time no see, dear book." he giggled. "guest i can take a look for a while"

Marshall open it and see a picture him crashing at his friend.

Marshall is very good at making joke with the pups. They really appreciate for making Marshall as a clumsy pups. They also called him as Bad Luck Marshall as he always trip on something. But he doesnt mind about what the pups called him. he is just happy with his pup friends know his feeling, especially Chase who were his best friend and most likely brother with each other even they did not come with the same parents.

He then look again and found a picture of him and Chase.

Chase had always be his best friend since he first met him. He and Chase were the first one to be the member of the paw patrol. They always share their moment and small secrets with each other.

Chase is always being serious when on duty. He also accidently show his caring part a certain time on duty, especially with Skye. but he quickly change back to his serious side again. When off duty, he will show his playfull side.

Marshall then remember when he and chase meet for the first time. They were just a young pup that time.

Two Years Ago

Marshall really want to meet Ryder. So he can become a great firepup when he grow up. His father, Blaze, was the greatest firedog. He had save many life including Marshall. Since then, he wanted to be like his father, but he still wasnt ready.

"Hello? anybody home!" Marshall get up and open the door. He saw Ryder standing infront of the doorway. "Oh, mom! dad! its Rider.." he yelled "..and a pup?" he realize there was a shy German Sheperd wearing a blue police hat hiding behind Ryder.

"Hai, Marshall, right?" Ryder ask. "Yup, thats me" he answered. "and.. who is this?" now its time for Marshall to ask.

"Oh Right, well come on, introduce yourself." Ryder convince the pup.

"okay,.. uhh. umm.. my name is..." the pup said nervously. "come on.. dont be shy, not that I wanna eat you, right? hehe..." Marshall tried to convince him but the pup become more nervous. "sorry, not helping"

But then Marshall parents start to greet them "Hello Ryder" said Marshall's father and recognize a pup. "Oh you must be Chase."

"So your name was Chase, huh." Marshall said his father. "yeah, I know I shouldnt be very nervous about this thing." Chase said a little bit confidence.

"So why do call us Blaze?" ask Ryder.

"Actually we want you to teach our pup, this young one," Blaze point to Marshall. "to become just like me".

"A dad?" Ryder joke. "No! I mean, a great firepup". Everybody smile. "Na.. Im just kidding" said Ryder.

"Okey.. I will do that.. infact I think im gonna start a patrol team for Adventure Bay safety"

"thats a great idea Ryder.. And Thank you for being such a big helper." Said Blaze. "not that i didnt want to teach Marshall, but we were getting old.."

"Dont worry Blaze, whenever you have a problem, just yelp for help..." Ryder said. "Hmmm.. that sounds like a really cool catchphrase".

"It does.. sounds really cool to me, Right Chase?" Marshall continued as he glance at the shy pup. "uhh.. Yeah right." Chase answered.

"oh yeah that reminds me," Ryder interfere. "Can you do me a favor, Blaze"

"Sure, why not.." said Blaze.

"Its about Chase."

"Whats about him"

"Well.. Can you take care of him for a while until Chase have his guts?"

Ryder's question shocked Chase and started to get nervous. "But.. b-but but.. you said, your were taking me just to see Marshall. I didnt hear you said anything like that"

"I know, but if i tell you, you might not come with me" Ryder tell the truth. "fact, you can also build up you heart to be brave if you stay here" said Ryder who then continued to convince Chase "I though you want to be a police pup. so you must be very brave, right?"

"but.. bu-.. but.." Chase silence for a few seconds. "Huuuhh.. alright I will do my best" he sigh.

"thats the way I like it, Chase" Ryder proudly said to Chase and tap his head.

"hey Marshall" called Ryder

"yeah Ryder"

"I hope you can accept Chase as your friend.."

"Of course i am Ryder.. I really like a lot of friends"

"good Marshall, i like your attitude.. and one last thing"

"what is it?" said Marshall curiously

"Can you help Chase to be brave.?. he is really shy.. but he wanted to be a police pup."

"we'll do Ryder"

Ryder then thanked them all especially Chase and Marshall.

"Well, see you soon, Chase" he said then walk off the streets "Byee!" they all wave at Ryder as he head to the bus station to Adventure Bay where he live.

"Well Chase, wanna go play at the pup park"

"I.. I think so" said Chase nervously.

"Great! mom dad, can I and chase go play at the park". Marshall said excitedly because he made another new friend. "Sure why not, go have some fun with your new friend"

Just about a month, they become best friend and Marshall teach him just how to be brave. He motivate him to be very confidence. But he always slip on something and fall or hit chase causing the two of them laugh hardly.

And after a few days later Chase and Marshall expected each other as brothers. Marshall always stays by Chase's side so he can help Chase build up his courage. Their best friends leads them to be very close with each other.

And he Did. Marshall finally make Chase to be a police pup fill with confidence. Chase wasnt the old Chase anymore. He was now a Shepard who had a very high courage and guts.

Its was then when Ryder finally gonna take Marshall and Chase to the Adventure Bay to form the Paw Patrol team.

"Well thank you all for helping Chase find his bravery, especially you Marshall" said Ryder.

"no.. problem Ryder, like you said earlier. Whenever you have a problem, just yelp for help!, right?" Marshall said. They all laugh.

"Yup thats right Marshall. and I think I like you being so funny as Chase here really change a lot making him more serious looking. To be truth, I almost didnt recognise Chase." said marshall pointing at Chase with a smile. Chase starred at him.

"I think we should get going" said Ryder. Ryder let Marshall to enjoy a moment with his parent before they leave.

Marshall nodded and went to his parents. "Thank you mom dad for letting me stay with Ryder."

"Anything for our great pup"

"Thanks again mom dad"

"well, i hope you do what ever Ryder told you to do.. and dont be a naughty pup" said his mother.

"I know, I'll remember that"

He heard Ryder was calling him. "looks like I have to go now.." said Marshall.

"wait, I have something for my little pup." said Marshall's mom. aShe showed him a teddy. Its a pink coloured teddy-cat. Marshall took it and hug it causing it to made a squeaky sound. "wow, it sounds funny. Maybe i should call it Mr. Squeaky. Thanks mom, I love it." He hugged his mom tightly.

"Ehemm.. forgot something?" said Blaze just right beside them. "oh yeah, sorry dad." he said, then he hugged his father tightly just like he did with his mother.

"I hope I'll see you again mom and dad" he release the hug. "and i promise you i will be the very great firepup than my dad" said Marshall.

"ohh so this is a bet, huh?" said Blaze. "hehe.. just kidding, do your best my pup"

"okay mom, dad, i will do my best, and forget to rest"

"Well.. see you later, im gonna miss you... Byee!"

"Byee!" yelled Marshall's parent "thats our pup" they thought while saw Ryder, Chase and Marshall walk away from the house headed for Adventure Bay to start a new adventure.

back to the present

Marshall remember that was when he left his parents and live with Ryder so he can learn to be a firepup. Ryder form the Paw Patrol. Ryder became the leader and both Marshall and Chase were the first member to join in as Best Friends and as Brothers.

end of chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Paw Patrol Fanfiction

Marshall's Story

Chapter 3 : Friends or Rivals pt.1

Marshall open next page of the album. He saw a picture of Rocky getting wet from his water cannon.

Marshall then remember when Rocky once hated him because of his clumsiness, that cause him to get wet, for almost five time in a day. That was a tragedy for Rocky.

About a year ago,

MARSHALL POV

It was that time when Marshall and Rubble helping farmer yumi planting pumpkin seeds on each lane of her farm.

Rubble plant the seed with his shovel while Marshall water it from its water cannon. "Teamwork is rock" said Rubble. The two of them laugh.

Rocky were also there to help with fixing the broken fence, because last night, Bettina, her female cow, run over the fence. Not sure why she does that. So today, he had to fix the fence. It was and easy task for him so he do it only four to five minutes.

"Hey pups, looks like im done early." Rocky said while smiling. "anything I can help?" ask him from behind the two pups who were still busy with their job. But only Marshall can hear him.

"I think you can help us with..." Marshall turn around while his water cannon still on. "Wait Marshall! your..." just as he wanted to continue, he instantly got sprayed by Marshall's water cannon.

"wet.. wet! yuukk!" "opps sorry Rocky.. i forgot!" He bark off his water cannon and went to Rocky.

Everyone know Rocky is a mixed breed who hated water so much because he does not like the wet pup smell.

"uhhh... are you ok Rocky?" Marshall saw Rocky shaking his body while his head down. "Oh uhhh.. nothing" told Rocky. Marshall had a bad feeling for spraying him down but he dont want to ask about it. Maybe it was just a feeling.

Rubble who still focusing on his job suddenly noticed Marshall wasnt doing his part. "Hey Marshall, can we do it now.. because i dont want to miss Apollo the Super pup show"

"oh yeah, your right rubble.. i dont wanna miss it to!" said Marshall as he continue sparying the spot where Rubble left the seeds. "lets get working Rocky.. Maybe you can help with.."

"I think i will pass, I need to dry off my body" Rocky interfere. Marshall understand what he mean. Rocky really hate the smell so he always dried it off quickly. But he seems a bit upset today. Marshall doesnt want to bother him for now.

"Is Rocky okay Marshall?" Rubble saw Rocky with his head down walking to his truck. "I hope so.." Marshall hope nothing will happened to him after the incident.

To be truth, He always sprayed Rocky with his cannon and Rocky just accept it. But this time, he never saw Rocky acting like that. "I hope.. he will never hate or mad at me" Marshall thought.

"Hey Marshall, are you daydreaming.. hurry up! we are gonna miss the show" Rubble called. "Okay.. Okay Im coming!"

After they finish their work, they started to race over to the lookout because the show is about to start. But when they arrive, both of them run quickly causing Marshall hit a ball and balance himself on the ball. At first, he thought he gonna make it without falling. But he was headed to Rocky who is cleaning his truck.

"oh no, Marshall Stop..! youre gonna hit the.." just then Marshall hit the bucket next to Rocky causing the bucket splashed its water towards Rocky. "...bucket.. yuukk wet.. again!" Rocky muttered.

"Hehe, looks like your truck need you to have bath too." Marshall joke. Wasnt hurting his feeling but trying to neutralize the situation.

"Yeah really funny Marshall" shaking his body again, turning his head from Marshall.

"Come on Marshall, Rocky! the show is about to get started" called Rubble from inside.

"I'l be there in a minute." said Rocky

"okay, but do it fast, cause you dont wanna miss the show" Rubble yelled. Marshall went inside but concern if anything would happen about Rocky.

ROCKY POV

"Hey Rocky, whats up.. anything wrong?" said a voice from behind him. Rocky turn around and saw Ryder looking at him.

"Ryder, nahh Im good.. why?"

"nothing.. its just, i saw you turn your head around from Marshall."

"I said, Nothing!" he yelled which give Ryder a shock.

Ryder paused for a second. "ohh.. im sorry Ryder, i was just.. just.. i was.." he stammered looking for answers but he got nothing in his mind

"Its okay, if you dont want to spill it out. Im fine with it." Said Ryder supporting him. He thanked Ryder of what he said. It really soften his mind a little bit.

"hey, dont you have a show to watch with the pups" he remind

"i dont have mood for that right now.. i think im gonna help katie with.. some stuff.. thingy" he added so he can get away to clear his mind out. Acually he want to stay away from Marshall for awhile.

"okay, if that will make you comfortable. I wont hold you."

"thanks Rider" he bark to his truck. Starting his engine, and carefully drive to katie's.

"I think he really have a problem" thought Ryder.

When Rocky arrive at Katie's,

he run and entered it just to be greet by Katie herself.

"Oh, Rocky. what brings you here?" she ask, wasnt expecting him to be around her pet parlor, because of his dislike of shower.

"I just want to help you with something you want me to do"

"uhmm.. think so," Katie look confuse with Rocky, all of sudden he wants to help her. "Arent you suppose to watch the show with the pups. I think it already started. you might dont want to miss it, right?"

"Its okay, I can always watch it later." Rocky explain. "well do you figure it out"

"what?"

"anything I can help you with"

"oh right, I've been wanting to clean the store at the back but I always doesnt have time to finish it. I havent clean it in a month, maybe" Katie smile.

"well thats great, at least i can help"

MARSHALL POV

After half an hour enjoying watching the show together, it end up with Apollo defeating the giant evil spider again. "wow, this is the best episode yet, yip yip!" amazed Rubble even though he knew Apollo is gonna win.

A couple of minutes, one of them finally realize someone is missing. "wait, where is wocky, I havent seen him since the stawt of the show, dude. did he still washing his twuck?" Zuma ask.

"oh yeah, where is he? he miss the whole show" ask Chase too, wondering his head around the room. But no Rocky around.

"He went to Katie's" Said Ryder from behind them. "why Ryder, did he need a bath?" Skye smile. "why would he do that? he doesnt like water. plus, I already accidently give him a bath, Twice" joke Marshall but with a small laugh because he noticed all pups and Ryder are staring at him.

"I think that is why Rocky is turning around from you that time" Ryder thought.

"well i kinda think the same, Ryder" Marshall's head down. He was getting worried for not appologizing earlier. He really hope trouble doesnt come to him.

"I did not really meant to do it, my clumsiness cause him to get wet. I thought he will not cared about this but.." He stopped, he couldnt continue anymore. He cant blame his clumsiness for all of this, it was really his fault for not being more careful.

"...maybe I should apologize to him" he made a choice to settle it quickly before it's to late. He didnt have a very good feeling about what happened.

"yes, that is the right choice Marshall" said Ryder, just to encouraged him. "I should get going... uhh.. where is he again?"

"haha, he's at katie's" told Ryder. He thanked Ryder for letting him know where he is.

Marshall get his medical pup pack. "uhhh.. I think I should use this.. just in case" his heart felt very differently, almost like he felt dangere is coming to him.

Marshall run to his EMT, and quickly drove to Katie's.

ROCKY POV

"Katie, where should i move this thing?" ask Rocky. "just put it over there" Katie point her finger to where she need Rocky to move it.

"so, why all of the sudden you want to help me so much? you seem kinda desperate." said Katie while holding a box. "I.. uh.. its nothing really important to you" he said as he push the thing to where she just point.

"come on Rocky, if its not really important to me.. just tell me.." she really want to help him out, but she cant help if she doesnt even know whats going on.

"well.. Maybe I need somebody to talk with. Okay, I will tell.." he stopped pushing boxes.

"great, its easy to talk right?" seeing Rocky stop helping, so she decided to put the box and hear what he was about to say.

"but on one condition" he said, making a deal.

"okay, what is it?" since she want to hear so much about it, so she had to agree with it.

"dont tell anybody about what Im going to tell you" it was an easy condition for her to follow, but she still have to secretly keep it from everyone.

"It was Marshall," Rocky told her that his problem comes from Marshall himself.

"what wrong with him?" Katie ask wasnt expecting Marshall was behind all of this. She seen Marshall as a nice pup. So what's wrong with that, she thought.

"I got wet.. Twice! actually, because of him.. I think he doesnt really like me anymore. He use my fear to easily beat me up.. and.. and.. pretend to blame his clumsiness and then apologizes! but it was all just a Fake!" Rocky filled with hate and growling hardly in front of Katie which shock her much.

"whooa! Rocky, calm down" Katie cool Rocky by petting his head. "it was just a coincidence" Rocky stop growling and lowered his head, regret for showing his anger to other people that wasnt even related to the situation.

"Im sorry Katie, I thought so too.. I am to angry of what he did to me that time but I just keep it.." He stopped, he couldnt continue anymore. He cant hold his anger like this. He need to do something before it is to late.

"I really should apologi..." Rocky were interupted by the sound of a truck engine roaring outside Katie's pet parlor. When they look throught the transperent door, they see Marshall jumping out from his EMT and rushing into the building.

end of chapter

Sorry though (≧∇≦)


	4. Chapter 4

Paw Patrol Fanfiction

Marshall's Story

Chapter 4 : Friends or Rivals pt.2

MARSHALL POV

"There you are Roc... whoaooa.. whouuaah..!" as Marshall was running, he slip on a soap which is laying on the floor. "Noo! Marshall, your gonna hit me.. uff!" he hit Rocky and start rolling together into one of the bath tub full of water.

"uhh.. wet, wet.. Ughhgk!" Rocky was all wet, yet was really angry about it. "MARSHALL!" yelled Rocky with a growl. Marshall and Katie were in shock looking at Rocky who never felt so angry before.

"uhh.. sorry Rocky.. i didnt mean..." Marshall was afraid, even he was afraid to talk properly.

"just Shut Up Marshall!" Rocky yelled at Marshall. He cant continue his words again, he cant progress his appologize, looking down in shame and almost blaming his clumsiness that cause Rocky to be very mad.

Seeing how upset Marshall was, Katie cant stand how Rocky threated him. Everything needs to be settled. "Rocky calm down.. maybe it was just another coincidence" convince Katie.

"Coincidence! Really... he do this to me.. three times! and that is Coincidence?" He shake his body again, getting uncomfortable from it. "it was clearly Marshall wants to get me, you didnt really like me, dont you? using water as advantage against me and then blame it to your clumsiness.. is that what is it Marshall!?"

"No, thats not it Rocky!" Marshall snap out and yelled. Although he still afraid a little.

".. then what?!"

"it was just.. uhh.. Im here to apologize to you Rocky." He finally realize that silence dont do anything. Plus, he still havent appologize to him yet.

"aha! hmmh! another fake apologize.. did you hear that Katie.. he faking an apologizing" Rocky really hated Marshall so much now, which is not a good news for Marshall. All he wanted to do is saying sorry and be friends again. But it was upside down than what he was hopping.

"Rocky, Marshall is really saying sorry to you. Dont you realize?" Katie tried her best to open his eyes and showed him that Marshall is telling the truth.

"what!?.. I though you were on my side Katie.. i told you everthing" Now, Rocky's hate spread from Marshall to Katie.

"Rocky no! thats not it, I was not in anybody side. I just want you two to be friends.. not rivals"

"hmm! likely story!.. i though Marshall the only one who hated me. Little did I know, everybody hated me too.." He was feeling angry, But Marshall and Katie saw that he was getting more upset.

"I should be Leaving" Rocky run while tears fall from his eyes and bump into Marshall causing him to fell on the floor. "ouchh!" Rocky quickly get on his truck and drove as fast as he can. In a quick second, Rocky was gone from their sight.

"Marshall.. are you Okay?" ask Katie, worried, as she help him get up. "well thats kinda hurt a little," he said while rubbing his left leg where he felt sore a bit.

"but we got bigger problem, Rocky said he wants to leave?" Now, she more worried about Rocky.

"well thats not gonna happen!" Marshall said, believe that Rocky wont do that. "But he already drove away so fast.. even if he didnt leave, where are we gonna find him?" said Katie.

"dont worry Katie, if I know Rocky.. Im sure, he will be at this one place." said Marshall while jumping onto his EMT.

"Maybe I should call Ryder about what happened" Katie hold his phone and was about to call Ryder. "No! dont tell Ryder about this.. let me handle this myself first" He needs to do it alone, because he thought that if to many people supporting me, might starting to hate all of them. Just like how he started to hate Katie.

Marshall drove carefully to where he thought Rocky might be. He need to apologize to him before anything will happen. he doesnt want to lose a friend just because of his clumsiness strike Rocky three times that he didnt mean to do it.

Just as he thought, he saw Rocky was sitting on a swing at the Pup Park. When Rocky heard Marshall's EMT siren, he quickly run away into the woods. "Rocky wait up, I just want to apologize" yelled Marshall but Rocky continued to run without hearing him. He dont have a choice, so he chase Rocky into the woods.

Marshall run so fast and almost catching up on Rocky but he trip on a small log and fell off the ground. "Auchh! my paw hurt." he moan by the sore on his paw.

Rocky stop upon seeing Marshall got hurt. He slowly approach him. "why do you even need to find me?" ask Rocky with a growl. "because your are my friend, ouuchh.." said Marshall with a little pain from his front left paw.

"..hmm! you just hurting yourself finding me, I suggest you get home before I change my mind... ruff ruff, claw!" Rocky use his claw to pick up a nearby stick. Holding it up ready to beat Marshall if he didnt go home just like he said.

"No! I would not leave my friend alone.." Marshall disagreed, refuse to go away until he gets his friend back.

"Ugghh, why arent you listen to me!" Rocky walk closely towards Marshall as he back up and stop under a tree.

Rocky weild the stick high up. "I know this was just a trick. if I stay you're gonna splash me again with water, again.. again.. and again. Isnt that right Marshall?!" yelled Rocky, very angry.

"No you're wrong, it was just an accident. Just blame on me, you still have friends back home that still needs you. At least dont leave them but I still hope you can accept me as your friend" explain Marshall pure from his heart.

"Liar, I dont.. friend with a big LIAR!" Rocky closed his eyes and strike Marshall with the sticks but he hit something else. He look up and realize it was a beehive he was hitting on. He hit so hard causing the hive to fall down in front of them.

"you know what time is it Rocky.." he tried to get up.

"WHAT?!"

"i think its time to.. RUN!" yelled Marshall as the bees from the hive started chasing them slowly.

Rocky run quickly but Marshall was slow due to his condition. Rocky noticed him and quickly grab him then run quickly.

"ughhh! come on Marshall".

"Hehe.. ouch.. I know you still cared of your friend" said Marshall. "Thats not it, I do this because I still have heart. Snap out of it, think of something, maybe call Ryder!".

"oh yeah Ryder,... Ryder, Ryder.. come in!" Marshall called Ryder with his Pup Tag.

"Ohh.. hey Marshall, whoa.. whats going on out there! why are you two running" Ryder worried about them.

"Ouchh!.. We got a problem Ryder, me and Rocky.. uhh.. was just having a conversation, all of a sudden, a beehive fell down with no reason and the bees are chasing us! that thing wont just stop chasing us.. ouch!. ohh and one thing my paw kinda hurt." Marshall explain what happen to Ryder.

"Whoa!. That was some serious problem."

"so what do we do Ryder?"

"Aha! you said it bees that chase you right? Marshall, remember one of your training lesson." Ryder give Marshall idea.

"wait.. let me memorize it" for about a second, He figure out what Ryder mean. "but what about..." Marshall then remember something but wasnt really something for Rocky.

"Dont worry Marshall, I knew he will accept it. well, just do it Marshall. I am on my way"

"Thanks Ryder" Marshall turn off his Pup Tag.

"so what is the plan, Im getting tired you know, these bees just wont stop." Rocky's speed slowly decrease.

"Keep your strength up a little bit, we gonna need it, just follow what I said, ok!" Marshall giving orders.

"ok! Fine, so which way do we go" Rocky just follows Marshall's orders. Marshall felt sorry by not thinking another way other then what he and Ryder planned. He doesnt want to tell Rocky, cause it might break Rocky's spirit. if he know about it, he might tried to think any other way but they dont have time for that.

Marshall leads Rocky to a lake. Rocky started to slow down a little bit. "where actually are we going, Marshall!" Rocky disbelief Marshall.

"this is what i worried about.." Marshall thought. "we are going into the lake!" Marshall told him.

"What! ohh.. all the bee swarm were just you and Ryder plan to get me.. isnt that right Marshall!" Rocky yelled started misuderstanding again ,mistakely judge from the situation.

"Rocky, it is not what you think.. the swarm is close, we need to dive in! ouchh! come on! do you want to face the bees or the water?" Marshall jump into the water. Marshall forgot that his paw was injured. he tried to swim but because of his injured paw, he cant swim but to sink into the deep.

"is this the end of me? how about Rocky, did he still up there? will he save me?" Marshall is questioning his mind. He often thinking the world of the afterlife. "I think this is it, Im sorry Rocky for.." he was about to closed his eyes. but then he felt a paw holding and raising him from the deep. His blury eyes think it was an angel draging him into the surface. he closed his eyes.

After a few minutes, Marshall wake up and cough out water. He breath in and out so quickly.

"Marshall! thank godness you still alive." said Rocky.

"what happen? I thought I was dead.." Marshall said, unbelieve that he was still alive.

"I thought so too, almost give you the CPR though" Rocky blush a little bit.

"who save me?"

"Me! who else gonna save you here in time?"

"but you hate the water, I thought you might leave me here."

"Hey, I already told you, I still have heart.. I was just about to leave you but luckily, I remember your paw was hurt and you might cannot swim.. so I have no other choice but to hide from the bees and saving you."

"Thank you, for saving me.. twice! I know I still can count on you, Rocky. Maybe we can still be friends" said Marshall with a huge glad.

"uhh.. I dont know, you made me have a bath four times in a day, uggghh.. I usually have a bath two times in a month." said Rocky in disgust.

"ouhhh.. come on! Friends..." said Marshall hoping a good answer from Rocky.

"...Friends," Rocky finally said it after a few second. They hug each other. "so why all of a sudden you want to be friend with me again?" ask Marshall who still did not belief what happen to Rocky.

"well.. I doesnt want to lose all my friends" Rocky tears started to fall. "Im afraid, if I leave.. you all gonna risk your life to find me, just like you.. who still finds me just wanted to apologize to me and bring me home, even though I dont want to." explain Rocky.

Rocky cried on Marshall's chest. "I dont want to lose a friends".

"That is what friends for.. right? helping each other, and it was just like you.. you save me twice by helping me run from the bees and then save me from drowning" Marshall thanked Rocky.

Rocky just cried closely into his chest and stepped on Marshall's left paw that was injured. "OUUCHH! ROCKY! you Stepped on My... PAW!"

"Opps sorry Marshall, guest that might be revenge for getting me wet four times" joke Rocky to make Marshall smile.

"Ouchh! yupp.. I think thats fair enough. auuhh!" he moan hardly from the pain.

"give me your pup pack, Marshall"

"why?"

"is that a question? I'll help you bandage those paw. just tell me what to do"

Marshall believe him. he give the pup pack and told him what to do.

Just as Rocky finish bandage Marshall paw, they heard Ryder's ATV coming.

"Hey pups, what did I miss?" Ryder saw Rocky using Marshall's medical pup pack. The two pups smile. Rocky help Marshall get on the ATV. Ryder drive to where the two pups park their vehicles.

"Marshall, can you still drive your EMT?" ask Ryder.

"with this hurt paw, I dont think I can Ryder."

"Thats ok Marshall, just to make sure" Ryder swipe his pup pad until Rubble's tag showed up. "Rubble come in, can you come here at the Pup Park. I need you to use your crane so you can pull Marshall's EMT over to the lookout." Ryder said to Rubble through the pup pad.

"yipp.. yipp.. Rubble on the double! Im on my way Ryder" Rubble went to his rig and drive to the Pup Park.

As Rubble arive, he saw Marshall's paw dressed with bandage. "whoa, what happen Marshall?"

"Its a long story" said Marshall. "I hope you got well soon, Marshall."

Rubble use his crane to pull Marshall's EMT. "ughh.. my stomach growling.. come on, Im starving" Rubble rub his belly with his paw. "haha, lets go pups.. hang tight Marshall." said Ryder before they drove to the lookout.

Back to the Present

After that incident, Marshall and Rocky become good friends together. As always, Marshall did sprayed Rocky with water. sometimes, Rocky will just ignore it and sometimes his face become serious but everytime the two pups wanted to fight each other, they will be remembered back about the incident and be friends again.

"Rocky, i hope we can be friends forever, but not rivals." Marshall smiles and look at the picture of him sprayed Rocky with his water cannon.

end of chapter

Sorry though (≧∇≦)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : Lost at Sea pt.1

Marshall turn to the next page. The next picture showed a chocolate Labrador wearing orange coloured rescue uniform. Next to him was a 10 years-old boy using a life jacket.

"Zuma," He call the Labrador's name as he giggled upon remembered something in the past. "I owe you for saving me back then."

"and Ryder.. thanks for giving me the courage to face my nightmare." He said for the boy.

Marshall memorized back the day when he made a promise to Ryder. At the same day, A tragedy happened to Marshall and Zuma while on the sea with Cap'n Turbot.

Two months ago,

ZUMA POV

"hey, good mowning Cap'n Turbot" Greeted Zuma just as he get to the flounder with Cap'n Turbot on it.

"oh heyya Zuma.. is there anything I can help?" Said Cap'n Turbot while checking a few box in front of him.

"No.. I came just to check on you Cap'n Turbot" Zuma explained.

"Who me? no thanks Zuma im good."

"And... what are you doing wight now." Zuma saw what Cap'n Turbot was doing. Seems like he is counting down all the box with his finger.

"oh this? Oh I were just getting prepare for a journey into the big sea." Said Cap'n Turbot proudly, waving his hand on the air.

"Jouwney, like... an adventuwe" Just hearing the words 'journey' and 'sea', he quickly become more excited.

"well, actually it wasnt really for and epic adventure, I was just trying to take pictures of animals that live at the middle of the ocean." Said Cap'n Turbot while holding his camera. "sorry for the bummer."

"Its ok, Cap'n Turbot." said Zuma not really dissapointed. "uhhh.. may I join you with this 'jouwney'." Even though Zuma dislike the idea of taking pictures, but he really likes the sea so much. He said that he can help with the pictures, as an excuse to join Cap'n Turbot in this little trip.

"uhhh.. I dont know Zuma, I really want a company. But, how about your duty.. and Ryder?" He worried if Ryder might needed Zuma for a rescue.

"Don't wowy, Cap'n Turbot. wyder will undewstand how I love the waters so much, he might let me join you. Plus, adventuwe bay haven't needed water wescuing lately. If there is, someone can take my place, maybe, wocky. haha.." Imagining Rocky do water rescuing making them laugh hardly.

"haha.. thats really funny Zuma, well you can come join me.. after you tell Ryder about this." Cap'n Turbot said.

"wu hu, auf auf.. thanks Cap'n Turbot. weally pweciate it, Ill go now.. just wait fow me, ok." Zuma run and bark exitedly on his way to the lookout.

MARSHALL POV

"Ok, Chase.. better get ready to face the Great Marshall!" said Marshall to Chase as he puffed up his chest.

"Ohh really, you really think you can beat me, think again Marshall" said Chase with his serious looking face towards Marshall, giving a little shivered on his body.

"Ok pups, quit show off you two.. just get ready." said Skye waiting for them to be prepare.

"oh sorry to keep you waiting" said Chase.

"yeah.. I think we are ready," Marshall stretch his legs on the carpet, while focusing on the big screen in front of them. So did Chase.

"Ok pups, in count of 3... 2... 1..., let the pup pup boogie dance off begin. auf.. auf yeah.. hehe." Skye gave the sign startef the pup pup boogie theme song.

Marshall and Chase did their best to keep dancing and hitting the right pattern on the carpet as shown on the screen. They both made it until the tail spin part. "Its time for the tail spin. whooaa.. whoaah" They did the tail spin. but they spin so hard cause them to hit each other. End up Chase fell on Marshall. Dizzy strikes them both.

"well I think.. this dance off is a tie." Marshall giggled and the pups started to laugh.

Just then, they heard a bark coming from outside the lookout. Zuma came into the lookout and saw Chase on top of Marshall.

"whoa dude, what did I miss?" Zuma asked.

"we were just doing the tail spin.. and crash into each other." said Marshall.

"ohh.. another dance off... and fwom the the look of it, the dance off was a tie." Said Zuma. Marshall, Chase, and Skye laugh because Zuma repeated what Marshall just said.

"so Zuma, where are you going in a rush?" said Skye. "yeah.. you look super exited" Marshall continued.

"ohh.. nothing, dude. I just wanted to see wyder, something... uh.. cool to me" said Zuma.

"well good luck with that, Zuma" said Chase.

"Thanks Chase." Zuma ran into the elavator and started to lift up.

"well, Marshall, wanna dance off again." said Chase willing to have a second battle.

"No thanks, Im tired.. Need to get some shut eye. Maybe you two can dance together.." said Marshall. He noticed that Chase and Skye blushing a little. He smiled and continue walk his way into his pup house.

"Wonder what is 'something cool' Zuma just said, probably surfing, but why he would ask Ryder about it?" Marshall remembered back what Zuma said before he used the elevator. He closed his eyes and went into deep slumber.

DREAMY MARSHALL POV

"Chase, wyder.. anybody please help me, Im alone.." Marshall heard a very familiar voice crying and calling for help.

Marshall open his eyes and saw a wide sea. It was night time too as the full moon bloom brightly on the sky.

He realize that he was swimming. "Please somebody heaw me!" He heard the voice again from behind him.

He turn around, then he saw Zuma on his hovercraft alone in the middle of the ocean. "Zuma! Im here!" yelled Marshall for Zuma.

"Marshall? what are you doing here!" said Zuma with serious face.

"what are we doing at the middle on the ocean? and how do we get here all of the sudden?" Marshall ask and look confuse of what happened.

"why you even ask.. it was your fault I stuck here!" Zuma growled.

"what?!.. what are you talking about Zuma!?"

"you! made me came hewe.. by making me chased something that is impowtant to you which lead me into the middle of the sea."

"What? when? what did I do?"

Marshall really confuse, he dont know what really happened. all he know was all of a sudden he was swimming at the sea.

"Maybe I should leave you here alone" said Zuma as he started his hovercraft and drove away from Marshall.

"Wait!! Zuma dont leave me here!! Wait!" Marshall yelled as he tried to swimming as fast as he could towards Zuma's direction. But Zuma's hovercraft was faster than him. He knew he's not such a fast swimmer. He continued to yelled Zuma's name.

MARSHALL POV

"Marshall!! wake up dude!" a loud noise banging in his ear causing him to jump out from his pup house and hit someone.

"huh?.. Zuma! I though you... uh nevermind, it was just dream" He breath out a sign of relief because all was just happened to him were just a dream.

"ohh.. okay, nightmawes about me?"

"uhh.. how did you know?"

"I saw your terwified face and called my name one too many."

"ohh.. is it really that obvious?" said Marshall. Zuma just nodded.

"Ohhh yeah.. I really want to know why do you met Ryder." ask Marshall curiously. "You know, if you want to."

"About that, I was asking pewmission fwom wyder to go to a jouwney with Cap'n Turbot today!" he howled exitedly.

"thats great Zuma.. so did Ryder allowed you to go?"

"yeah.. but.." The question somehow made Zuma's facing down. "wyder only allows me, if I found a fwiends from one of you pups to come a long with me."

"so.. who did you pick?"

"First I ask chase, but he said he have a plan for skye this evening. Then wubble, but he said.. he wowied that the food supplies will ends up inside his belly." They laugh. But Zuma agreed with Rubble, because Rubble might eat all the food before them.

"and I ask wocky, but he said, he need to help wyder fixing the Paw Patroler" Zuma explained.

"and one pup left, you Marshall!"

"Me? uhh.. sorry Zuma, I already promise Everest to help her and Jake at Jake's cabin. Im sorry Zuma."

"awwhh dude, come on you're my only hope,"

"sorry, I just can't.."

Zuma sighed, really dissapointed. "Its ok, dude.. maybe its not my day.." Zuma turn around and walk with his head lookin to the ground.

Marshall then realize what he just did. "what am I thinking.. I can't just let a friend to be sad. He really like the seas so much. why would I said no to him." Marshall changed his mind.

"Zuma, wait!" He called Zuma. He stop walking and turn his head towards Marshall.

"Maybe Everest and Jake can wait, I'll be there with you." said Marshall. Zuma was very glad to hear it, and run towards Marshall. as he gave Marshall a hug. "Thank you.. thank you.. thank you, dude! You weally are my best fwiend!" Zuma thanked him. Marshall really glad to see Zuma wasnt upset anymore. He just want to see all of his friends to be happy. It is what Marshall really likes to see.

"Better get weady, Marshall!" Zuma ran towards his pup house. "Ok!" Marshall replied.

As Marshall saw Zuma headed to his pup house, he breath out a sign of relief "phiiuuh... it was just a dream, it look so real."

"need to get ready, fast!" just as he turn around, he bump into Chase who was just walking behing him. "whoaa! Marshall slow down." said Chase trying to get up on his paw. "Sorry Chase, need to get ready quickly"

"For what? Ohhh I get it.." he smiled widely.

"Guest Zuma told you already"

"Oh.. that, I thought you would already ask Everest for a date!"

"What!! No! why would I..." Marshall sigh, "how many times did I told you, I dont have any feelings for her."

But then he remembered something. "oh yeah I forgot to tell her something"

"Something... hmmm" Chase look curious but also with a grinny smiled planted on his face.

"No.. not that kind of thing!" Marshall glare at him.

"Sorry, I was just kidding. Need a paw, Marshall?"

"I think so, help me prepare all the stuff needed while I talk to Everest" Marshall said.

"Ok, hope you she would say yes." Marshall stared at him. "Just kidding" Chase laugh a bit and head towards Marshall's pup house. He know Chase for sure. Everytime he got bored, he always comes to Marshall and made up all the story about him and Everest being together. Marshall didnt really had feeling for Everest. To be honest, he doesnt have those feelings to anybody else. Just wanted to be a good friend.

As for Marshall, he turns on his pup tag and called for the female husky. "Hey, Everest!"

"Oh hey, Marshall.. Whats up!"

"Uhh.. I just wanted you to know that.." before he even continued, Everest interupted.

"..that Zuma ask you to join him with Cap'n Turbot on a sea adventure.. something like that.. and you want me to know that you cant come and help me, right?" Marshall heard Everest, all she said was true.

"Uh yeah.. wait, how did you know all of that?" he curious to know.

"Just a hunch." she giggled.

"Did Zuma told you?"

"Yeah, he told me everything just now." she sounded defeat.

Everest know that he will not help her out, she should be mad at him, he thought.

"So, are you mad at me?" he ask, just to make sure.

"what! no silly, why would I be mad at you. plus, you are my... uhh.. best friend." Everest's can be heard sounded a bit slow in tone on her last line.

"Huu.. thanks Everest, maybe I can help you later, okay."

"okay, Marshall.. see you soon"

Then he turn off his pup tag. Letting out a sigh, "really glad that was already over. Thought she will be mad at me" he really glad that didnt happen.

"So, did you ask her out!" Marshall startled, he breath in and out so quickly. "Chase! dont do that again!" he said while he put his paw on his chest.

"Sorry, Marshall. How is the conversation with somepup special." He smiled again, the same face as before.

"I told you, its not what you think!"

"well if you say so,.. I already pack your stuff, maybe you should go now, its already noon."

"Ohh.. I should get going.. augh.. augh.. auuughhhh..." he bark then started to ran, headed for his pup house.

"Hope you didnt messed up everything!" Chase yelled.

"Hope so!" He stops for a minute and he yelled back at Chase. "oh yeah, told Ryder Im going with Zuma,.. and one more thing before I go, hope your plans with her will be a success." Then he continued to ran. Chase started to blush. "Guess, it is revenge for me." he thought, because he paired both the pups together. Though, he really wish it happened.

Marshall jump on to his pup house. The red pup house turns into a firetruck. He started its engine and drove away. as he left the Lookout, he saw Zuma's pup house wasnt in its usuall spot. "Guess he is early." he thought. He continue drove his way to the beach where the flounder is.

end of chapter

Sorry again ＼(ω＼)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : Lost at Sea pt.2

ZUMA POV

Zuma was more early than Marshall. Not to mention how excited he was as he prepare himself within just a minute. He took off to the flounder and totally forgot about the dalmatian.

When he arrived at the beach, he quickly jumped out his hovercraft and greeted Cap'n Turbot who was checking on blimpy with his weather pad. "Cap'n Turbot! uhh do we need to bwing that blimp along?" He asked.

"Of course not, Zuma! Blimpy stays here, I meant stay and record all weather condition on Adventure Bay." Blimpy is a name Cap'n Turbot gave for his newly invented weather blimp. It has a smilely sun face on its balloon. Just like Cap'n Turbot said, it records any weather changes and send it to Cap'n Turbot's pad. That's how Cap'n Turbot knows weither the sky is good or not for the time being.

"I need somebody to take care of it while we're gone." said Cap'n Turbot. "Maybe call Ryder." he hold on to his pad and called Ryder.

Zuma didnt want to interupt their conversation. Instead, he gets to his hovercraft and grabbed his stuff. He brought it into the flounder.

Cap'n Turbot ends up the call. He looked at Zuma and asked something. "Ohh yeah, I forgot to tell, did Ryder let you join me?"

Zuma who just finish load it in, replied. "Of course dude, only if I have a fwiend along." He said confidently although he forgot that he leave his friend behind.

"who?"

"Marshall.. wight dude?" Waiting for a reply. Thought Marshall was there with him.

"And.. where is he?"

"Huh? Marshall.." He look around for Marshall, realized that he wasnt there. Just after that, he giggled and felt a bit ashame of himself. "Opps, guess I left so early"

"You do look super exited though, no wonder you forgot about Marshall."

"Maybe you'we wight Cap'n Turbot." Even though he leaved Marshall behind but he still have that cheery smile of excitement just like Blimpy does.

MARSHALL POV

Marshall knew that he might be late but he still drove carefully along the way. This time he was very careful than ever. He kept thinking about that nightmare he had just now. "Ughh! I cant forget it, it looked so real. It all happened at the sea, and we are headed to the sea! what if it happen there. what if Zuma.." he didnt want to finish the line. His fears started to send shivers down to his body. He was lost in his nightmare that made him forgot the fact he was still driving.

"Marshall.." a small voice was calling for him. That voice was the same one he heard from his nightmare. "Marshall" He heard it again but this time it sounded different. "Marshall!" He finally snap out from his mind. He recognized the voice, it was Ryder. "huh Ryder?" He noticed his leader riding his ATV next to him. Wonder why he yelled his name about.

"Marshall! you're driving straight towards the tree. Marshall!" Marshall looked around and realized he was off the track. Also understand by what he means.

"Marshall! Hit the brake!" Ryder yelled at him. Feeling panic, he hitted the brake so hard that made his truck suddenly stopped and just enough to make Marshall flew out to hit the tree. The impact wasnt really that hard, just felt dizzy. He already got used to it.

"Marshall!" Ryder jump out from his ATV to check on Marshall current condition. "whoa.. Is it me or do you have a twin, Ryder?" Marshall wants to cheer up the situation. He doesnt want Ryder to worry about him especially when he was gonna accompany Zuma in his trip. If not, Ryder might not allowed Marshall to go which also causes Zuma to cancel his adventure. Zuma gonna hate me if that actually happen.

"haha, I think its you Marshall" Ryder said, felt glad that Marshall was okay. "What happened back there? I called you a dozen time but you didnt listen. Is there something bothering you?" Suddenly, Ryder changed to his curious side.

"Ohh.. its just, Im.. uhh, I am super exited that I can go with Zuma and explore the sea together." He fake a smile and lied trying to avoid telling about the nightmare as long as it cheered up the situation.

"But I didnt even saw a smile, I just saw a terrified looking dalmatian." Ryder really had a good detecting skill. Ryder gave the serious look which Marshall cant even resist the stare of his eyes. He gave up. Sigh. He spill out the truth. "Alright, it is just that.. I have this nightmare and it looked so real to me, when Im driving I lost my mind into it. Its still playing in my head!" he shook his head and looked at Ryder again. "Please stop giving me that serious look"

Ryder felt sorry for him, "Come here Marshall" Ryder kneeled down on his knee. Marshall just obeyed his order. Hoping Ryder would not scold him. He felt nervous, as his instinct told him to run away from Ryder but his heart told him not to.

He slowly approached Ryder and looked down to avoid eye contact with Ryder. He stop in front of Ryder and willing for a positive response from Ryder. Suddenly he felt warm around his body. His eyes wide open to know Ryder actually hugged him.

"Dont you ever do that again.." Marshall heard Ryder said to him like he was crying. Then a few drops of liquid landed on his head, which proved that Ryder was really crying.

"Ryder? stop crying, I wont do that again. I promise you that I will keep my eyes focus on the road everytime I drive." Marshall was also about to cry, but he hold it for Ryder.

"Its not that.."

"Then what is it? I will do whatever you want to make you smile." Marshall sounded a bit sad.

He sniffed and hugged Marshall tightly. "Please dont let yourself in danger and only do if I let you" His tears cause Marshall's head all wet. "If you say so, I'll promise you as long as you feels happy"

After he said that, Ryder ended the hug with a smile but still sniffed because of the crying. Ryder wiped his tears with his hand. He also petted Marshall's head and dried out all the tears with his sleeve "Well, you made your promise, thats good to hear"

"I'll do my best Ryder" Marshall said confidently.

"Good, now lets go"

"where?" he asked.

"The flounder of course" Ryder smiled while his hand pointed at the beach where the flounder is.

"Right! uhh.. are you coming with us?"

"Nope, Cap'n Turbot ask me to take care of the blimp while you guys on the trip."

Marshall nodded as he howled his way to his truck while Ryder went to his ATV.

"Remember what did I tell you Marshall!" Ryder said giving the look. "Of course I am Ryder, I made my promised. I will try to keep it." he said as they started their engine. "Thanks Ryder for waking me up that time."

"you're welcome Marshall."

They drove their way to the beach. Marshall felt relief, not a single scene from the nightmare playing in his mind. Thanks to Ryder. The promise he made with Ryder somehow gave him the courage to face his fears. Most importantly, he need to focus his way on the road until they reached their destination.

ZUMA POV

"Cap'n Turbot! dont you want to do mowe, you know... besides taking pictures" Zuma said.

"Hmm.. other than taking pictures, there's nothing else I could think of." Said Cap'n Turbot while thinking deeply about what Zuma had said.

"Auuww.. Maybe we can do swimming." Suggest Zuma.

"Didnt you do that for like a thousand times, I mean is'nt that quite common for you."

"Its totally diffewent Cap'n dude, Sure I did that a thousand times, but swimming on the bay isnt the same as swimming on the middle of the ocean. Plus, I have Marshall to play with. He rarely swims on the beach lately." explained Zuma. "Okay, maybe we need a little fun. Perfect, you and Marshall can think something else." He said to Zuma as he saw Zuma was raising his paw, giving the 'yes' sign.

"Speaking of Marshall, there he is, and Ryder too. Just in time to take care of Blimpy." Said Cap'n Turbot as both Zuma and him saw a red firetruck and an ATV headed straight for them.

Marshall who just jump out from his truck worried that both Zuma and Cap'n Turbot had waited him for so long. "hey, Cap'n Turbot. Hope Im not to late." said Marshall hoping for any good responses.

"Weally dude, we waited you for half an hour."

"Well you did left me behind.." Said Marshall

"hehe, I got exited there for a minute. But still, you are late." Said Zuma dislike how Marshall being late.

"Calm down Zuma, we.. uhh.. had a problem along the way here." Ryder intefered their argument when he saw Zuma's face looked unhappy. "Sorry Ryder, I just cant wait to get started!" apologize Zuma. "Not me, it's Marshall.." Ryder pointed at Marshall while still looking at Zuma. "Im so sowy Marshall, I should have waited for you back there." he appologize to Marshall "Well, can we go now Cap'n Turbot, Marshall is alweady here." He continued as he jump a few times.

"Patient Zuma, need to settle something with Ryder." Cap'n Turbot told Zuma to calm down. Zuma could'nt wait for any longer and Marshall was already there. But he tried to be patient for once. Does'nt want any trouble to cause.

"Awwhh.. come on." thought Zuma, cant wait longer. His paw tapping on the ground non-stop.

So he ask Marshall if there something he could do to help. He also felt sorry for being mad at Marshall. "Ohh yeah, thanks the reminder Zuma, but I think I can handle it, just a pack of snacks." replied Marshall who just remembered about his stuff back on his truck.

Just as Marshall turned around towards his firetruck, Zuma ran pass by him. In a split second, he grabbed his pack on his truck.

"Dont wowy Marshall, I got this!" Zuma said.

"That is Zuma of course, always got exited when it comes to water." Marshall thought to himself.

As Zuma finish loaded Marshall's pack, they both headed for Ryder and Cap'n Turbot who still having their conversation. Trying not to be rude, they both just sit quitely and heard all their talking until they are finish.

"Did you got all of that, Ryder?" Cap'n Turbot said his final words before he gave Blimpy to Ryder. "Of course Cap'n Turbot, I think I already got the hang of it." said Ryder while holding blimpy's record pad.

Zuma thought from the way they were talking, Cap'n Turbot seems to be given Ryder all the instruction on how to take care of Blimpy, since only Cap'n Turbot knew how to use it.

"Thanks again Ryder for willing to take care of Blimpy." Zuma heard Cap'n Turbot said.

"No problem Cap'n Turbot, if you need any help, just yelp for help." said Ryder with a small giggled.

"Great, we better get going. Zuma here looks really exited, just like blimpy." Cap'n Turbot said as they all look at blimpy's sunny smile face.

"Wait, what about my truck and Zuma's hovercraft? we cant just leave it here." Marshall ask. Zuma looked at him.

"I can call Chase and Rocky for that." Ryder used his pup pad to call Chase and Rocky. "Chase, Rocky, I need you two at the beach"

They can clearly heard chase said. "yes sir, Ryder sir!"

After a couple of minutes, Chase and Rocky arrived. "What is it Ryder?" said Rocky. "Rocky I need you to drive Zuma's hovercraft, while Chase drive Marshall's back to the lookout."

"Chase is on the case!"

"Green means go! after I said goodbye to them." Rocky giggled.

"Sure, have sometime with them before they leave." said Ryder.

Both Chase and Rocky said goodbye to them.

"See you soon.." said Chase. "..and dont you dare mess up on Zuma's day." he continued but this time he whispered on Marshall's ear to avoid Zuma hear him talking.

"See you too chase.." Marshall said. "..and dont you dare mess up your day with Skye." he continued whispering just like chase. Chase glared at him.

As they done said goodbye to each other, Chase and Rocky began doing what Ryder asked them to do. They started the engine while waiting for Ryder.

Now it's Ryder's turn to say goodbye to them. "Marshall, Zuma, take care of yourself. The sea can be your enemy too. And Marshall, you remember what we talked about, okay." Marshall nodded. "Well, thats all I can say to both of my pups. Hope you two enjoy the trip." Said Ryder giving adviced and said goodbye to them.

"We'll do Ryder!" Zuma and Marshall said it together. They barked while aboard into the flounder with Cap'n Turbot who was already at the dock waiting for them.

When they entered it, Cap'n Turbot started the engine and the flounder begin to move slower. Marshall and Zuma waved their paw at Ryder, Chase, and Rocky. They also wave them back while Ryder drove away his ATV along with blimpy that was tight on the back of the ATV. Chase and Rocky drove their vehicle, following Ryder's lead.

Zuma and Marshall wagged their tail. Both looked so happy that they were going to be on a trip to the sea. They barked and howled out loud along with the flounder sailing on the blue ocean.

"augh.. augh..augghhh!"

end of chapter

Sorry again (ノ_)ノ


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 : Lost at Sea pt.3

The wind blows smoothly and kind of reflexing breezes. The sky was blue and clear as the sun shined the sea, making thousands of crystal sparkling around the water surface. The perfect weather for the trip of a man and two pups.

ZUMA POV

"Wow! The breeze feels so comfortable." said Marshall who currently standing in front of the Flounder. "Carefull Marshall, you might slip over." Said Cap'n Turbot who was steering the Flounder. "Aelax Cap'n Turbot dude, we paw patwol can swim." said Zuma confidently.

"Including Rocky?" said Cap'n Turbot smiling. "Yup, including Rocky." Zuma replied.

"Actually, he just doesnt like the water so well. But still, he could swim.. for people's sake." Said Marshall. Marshall remembered when Rocky saved him from drowning at the lake. Rocky did swam to save him.

"Really! wow, thats explain everything when he turn into a mer-pup." Cap'n Turbot thought. It was when Skye, Zuma and even Rocky changed into mer-pup by the mer-pup mom to save her baby

"Okay dude, do we weally here just to tell wocky can swim." said Zuma who was pumped for a real adventure.

"Talking about Rocky is one of our unplanned.. uhmm.. plan. Its kinda funny too." said Marshall giggled.

"Well, looks like joking is one of our unplanned plan too." Said Cap'n Turbot, it made Marshall and Cap'n Turbot both laugh.

Zuma snorted in a happy way trying to hide his annoyance from them. Mean, seriously, 'unplanned plan'. He knew Marshall had the best joke in the team. But what about this one. There might be some reference that he didnt know.

"Ehemm! Excuse me.. Marshall and I need to plan something out so we wouldnt do the.." said Zuma and continued, "..unplanned plan" with an annoying voice. The two chuckled. But Zuma was getting sick to not knowing the joke. It was really that bad.

"Oh well, if you say so. I need to steer this thing going, so we wont lose our course of direction." said Cap'n Turbot as he continued steer the wheel.

Zuma who was bit annoyed dragged Marshall to the back of the flounder. "Relax, Zuma. Whats got into you?" Zuma stopped, he turned his head towards Marshall but his eye was looking down. He realized his rarely behaviour. "Uhmm.. sowy Marshall dude, I got cawied away again.." He reply but in lower tone than before. All of this made him memorized something. He wasnt mad anymore, instead he looked sad. Marshall saw his face looking sad which showed him that he has a problematic issue.

"There is something bothering you.. isnt it?" said Marshall, concern about Zuma.

"What no dude, I-Im fine. Im o-okay. Nothing, weally!" Zuma stammered as he said. Hiding the sadness from his side, replacing with a stammering smile.

"Obviously..." Marshall figured it, the way he smiled, it was wrong. There was no way something doesnt wrong with him.

"no..no not-noth.." he tried to deny Marshall's concern, but he gave up upon seeing Marshall glare at him. He sighed. "Okay, I'll tell you.." He had to admit.

"Just spill it out, not that I will get mad at you.." Marshall ends the line, closing his muzzle with his left Paw, realized what he just said. "uhh.. not helping." he said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Its okay Marshall, its just that I had this nightmawe about us" What he said somehow made Marshall's eyes wide open "Nightmare? About us?" he said.

"Yeah, it happened when I sleep last night. Wight after I closed my eyes." said Zuma as he continued.

DREAMY ZUMA POV

"Chase, Ryder.. anybody please help me find it" Zuma heard a very familiar voice crying and calling for help.

Zuma opened his eyes and saw wide sea. It is night time too as the full moon bloomed brightly on the black sky.

He realized that he was on his hovercraft. "Please somebody hear me! It is really important to me!" He heard the voice again from behind him.

He turn around, then saw Marshall swimming in the middle of the ocean not far away from him. "Marshall! Im hewe!" yelled Zuma for Marshall.

"Zuma? what are you doing here! you were supposed to find it." said Marshall with a very serious face.

"What awe we doing at the middle of the ocean? and what are you doing on the water?" Zuma asked and confused of what really happened.

"Why would you even ask.. it was your fault that I lost it!" Marshall growled.

"What?!.. What is it were you talking about Marshall!?"

"You! you made it lost by making it fly over into the oceon. It is really important to me, you know!"

"What? When? What did I do?"

Zuma become even more confused, he dont know what actually happened. All he knew that suddenly he was at the sea with his hovercraft. "Come on Marshall, hop on! It dangewous out here at night." he said, still confused by what just happened.

"Maybe I should just leave you here alone." said Marshall as he started swimming away from Zuma.

"Wait! Marshall dont leave me hewe!! Waitt!!" Zuma yelled and drove as fast as he could towards Marshall's direction. But for some strange reason, Marshall swam faster than his hovercraft does. He dont know he was such a fast swimmer. He continued yelling Marshall's name.

MARSHALL POV

"Marshall!" he yelled as he told the nightmare like it was really happening now. Cap'n Turbot heard Zuma yelled, asked him what happened from the steering whell. Zuma told him, it was nothing. Cap'n Turbot shrugged his shoulder and continued to steer the flounder.

Marshall recognised that nightmare. It was the same one as his, but it was different. Their role were switched on Zuma's dream. This time he was the one that leaved Zuma. "Why it is happening to both of us? and why our dream is familiar but with different character position? what is really happening?" he thought to himself. Many questions pop up in his mind.

"Marshall, are you still hewe dude." Said Zuma, enough to snapped Marshall out of his mind. "Sorry, I got distracted by the dream I had this morning."

"Oh yeah, you did said my name in it.. I tell mine, its your turn to tell yours." said Zuma curious to know what dream did Marshall went into.

"Okay, well you're not gonna believe it.. we actually have the same dream but a bit different like upside down of yours." Said Marshall making Zuma a quite shocked. Marshall continued his dream story until in the end where Zuma woke him up from his sleep.

Zuma started to be little bit worried and scared that the dream might actually gonna happened to them. Marshall saw Zuma's face who look kinda terrified. Tears can be seen below his eyes. So he pull Zuma closer to him and hug him tightly. "Hey Zuma, calm down.. its just a dream, you know. Maybe it was just a really big coincidence. Not really its gonna happened. well you know, its a dream, Right? You just need to focus more on what is in reality." Marshall where pretty proud of his simple speech, sure Zuma would understand this and be happy again.

"Maybe you'w wight Marshall" Zuma said as he wiped his tears out, but another tears came out. "But what if it is weal!"

"If it does, we will have to face it together. Maybe we can make it different than what have we seen before.. I mean, in a better way." said Marshall giving Zuma the courage he needed to fight his fears. Just like Ryder said to him.

"And you're not gonna leave me alone, aren't you? Im afwaid of being alone." said Zuma looking at Marshall.

"Dont worry Zuma, I will not leave you alone. you are like a little brother to me, and Im not gonna let that happen."

"Pwomise?" Zuma slightly made the sad puppy face.

"Promise." said Marshall with full confident to make Zuma happy. Althought it was kinda cute when he made that face.

"You should promise me the same too." said Marshall. Zuma tears dropped off but he was smiling. "I will pwomise to you too." Zuma said as he hugged Marshall the same way he hugged him before. "Thank you Marshall dude. Im lucky to have a fwiend like you."

"Well pups, looks like we have reach the snapshot area.." Cap'n Turbot stop steering the flounder, turn around and saw the dramatic scene behind the flounder. "..aaawww.. thats cute."

Both of them quickly released the hug and wipe out the tears coming from their face. The two of them blushed. Really embarred because of Cap'n Turbot seeing them like this. "Its nothing, we awe just.. uhh.." Stammered Zuma but Marshall continued "..just acting for our next play." Simply he lied.

"It look super duper realistic, you two will gonna be a dazzling actor." said Cap'n Turbot amazed of what they did.

"Thanks Cap'n Turbot" said Marshall. Upon knowing they had arrived, Marshall however, look overly confused, he look left then right then left again. "So, where are we again?" He asked.

"The perfect snapshot area, where we are gonna take pictures of aquatic sea life." explain Cap'n Turbot. "But first can any of you drop the anchor down. I need to get the camera."

"I'll do it! augh augh aughh!" said Marshall willing to be the volunteer. He ran to where the anchor was.

"And I'll help you pwepare the camera, Cap'n Turbot dude!" said Zuma as he walked along side with Cap'n Turbot. "Sure Zuma." He always welcomed everyone that wanted to help him, and he needed somebody to help him in this one. "Hmm.. I think I forgot something to do in Adventure Bay." Cap'n Turbot wonder what it could be, but he couldnt remember what it was. "Oh well, hopefully noy the camera."

Marshall looked around and saw the anchor on the deck but he felt weird about it. Not knowing what it was. "huh?" He asked himself, what it was? but nothing in his mind.

"Oh well, maybe I just drop it into the water. I think?" He doesnt particularly know how the flounder work. Cap'n Turbot never told them so much about the flounder. So, he did what he had in his mind. So he pushed the anchor with his full strength, fighting against its weight. He pushed it towards an opening so he can drop it into the sea because he did not have the strength he needed to lift it up across the flounder's barrier.

ZUMA POV

As Zuma and Cap'n Turbot searching all the key items for a perfect photos inside the cargo hold, They could hear something moving hardly on the ceiling of the cargo they were in. "What is that grunky sound, Cap'n Turbot" asked Zuma. "Im not quite sure, lets check it out. Something doesnt seems right." answered Cap'n Turbot as they ran quickly upstairs.

MARSHALL POV

Marshall had to do his final push before the anchor finally reached the opening and into the water. "Ok, I can do this.. one last push and Im done. ughhhh!" He pushed it and he did it.

"Wait! Marshall! The chain broke, I forgot to repair the... chains." yelled a voice coming from behind him. But it was to late, the anchor already fell. Marshall however, turn around and saw both Cap'n Turbot and Zuma ran towards him. "huh, what?"

The anchor fell down with a big splash along with the chain. The chain slided across the deck so fast causing it to wrap around Marshall's leg. Because of it, Marshall was dragged along with the chain and he did his best to grab and hold on to something. He also used his claw to slow down, but he was no match by the anchor's weight. "Helpp!" He yelled.

Upon seeing Marshall struggled and tried his best. They ran quickly towards Marshall. But Marshall was getting weaker, the anchor was really heavy that he could even hold on anymore.

ZUMA POV

Just as Marshall was about to fell down, Zuma jump as far as he can to reach Marshall's paw. It was just an inch before he could grabbed Marshall. He body slammed at the floor and hoping he could catch Marshall's paw, but all he could see was a dalmatian fell down into the ocean.

"Noo! Marshall dude!" he yelled.

"This is not good, what are we gonna do Zuma?!" ask Cap'n Turbot so panicly. Zuma started to become serious yet worried about the current situation. "We certainly need to call Ryder!" He said while searching his pad.

"No! We dont have much time! Beside, I dont wanna Ryder to be wowy. I think I can do this. Just wait hewe!" Something tells him that he should'nt call for Ryder, not sure why? He quickly grabbed on a nearby empty bottle and jumped into the sea. Cap'n Turbot who panic didnt really knew what to do, so he just followed what Zuma said.

MARSHALL POV

The sunlight was shining through the water surface except there is a black shadow. Probably the flounder. It was what Marshall saw with his blurry eyes as he realized he was dragged into the oceon deep. He still hold his breath, but almost out of oxigen.

"I did survived last time, but can I make it this time? will Zuma help me just like Rocky saved me? Or is this the real end for me?" So many question in his mind needed an answer on each one of them. "How deep is the ocean though?" He thought to himself as he look down to see how deep it is. Rather than white sands, he just saw darker blue.

But then he touches a ground. He looked down and realized that he was barely at the edge on somekind of an underwater ravine. The anchor were just next to him. He have not yet released from the tangled chains around him. Feeling panic, he struggled as best as he could to get out from this situation. Until he reached his strength limit, he stopped, tired, like he wanted to take a small breath, but he couldnt, afraid if the water would get into his lung. That would surely be the end of him. Then he heard a cracking noice.

ZUMA POV

Zuma dived right down into the ocean. He barely saw Marshall with his blurry eye. He was on the edge of a ravine, struggling. He dived quickly towards him and reached Marshall.

Marshall's was so happy to see Zuma was there to help him but most of him worried about what will happen to him.

Zuma gave him the empty bottle full of air for Marshall who was currently almost out of oxigen. Marshall breathed the air inside bottle then hold it to save the amount of limited air pocket.

Zuma tried to see what made Marshall stuck. What he saw was Marshall's leg, tied by the chain. He swim down a bit to reach it. Upon this situation he still feeling the panic, which made him untied the chain quickly without properly. He just make the the chain even more tightier. But then, he felt dizzy because he was about to lose oxigen. He did his best to hold it and tried to untie it again, but he couldnt hold it much longer.

Marshall saw him struggled for air, so he stucked the bottle into Zuma's mouth. Zuma breathed in, but it was the last oxigen for them. He then heard a cracking sound from where Marshall was on. Clearly, the edge was about to break due to the weight. He become more panic.

But then he felt a paw on his shoulder, he turned to Marshall. Marshall was smiling at him before he closed his eyes. Zuma's eyes was wide open as he saw his weak friend slowly fainted away.

His adrenal system started to pumped up, giving him the strength which was suddenly increase drasticly. It was just enough to break lose the chain and free Marshall from it before the edge broke.

He brought Marshall onto the surface. "Uhhh.. haahh, huuh haaah!" he breath in and out heavily when he reached the water surface, not sure if he could heard Marshall breathing because waters covering his eardrums. "Cap'n Turbot help me get Marshall!"

They lifted Marshall up and placed him on the deck. "Marshall! Marshall please wake up!" Zuma wasnt sure he was breathing or not. So he checked his heart beat, it was beating slowly.

"What now Zuma?" Cap'n Turbot asked. Zuma completely ignored him. As a water rescuer pup, he knew there is only one thing to do. He needed to give Marshall a CPR. With his bare paw, he pumped Marshall's body and then put his muzzle on Marshall's as he blew air into Marshall. He repeated the step again, again and again. But no respond from him.

"Its hopeless, he cant suwvived. Its all my fault. If I wasn't too exited earliew, maybe Cap'n Turbot would have remembered to fix the anchor and non of this would have happen." He started to cried along with Cap'n Turbot "Its my fault too Zuma. If I wouldn't forgot about the chain.."

Zuma was very sad, hoping that Marshall could still be saved. He didnt knew exactly what to do. He didnt knew what to tell the others. He looked the sky looking for answers but nothing showed up. He dropped his head hardly on Marshall's body. Which suddendly, he felt Marshall's body started reacting. He was shocked, his heart told him that Marshall could survive. He lifted his head and then quickly gave Marshall the CPR again.

MARSHALL POV

Water came out from his throat while he began to open his eyes and coughed a lot of water. He then breathed in and out hardly. "Marshall! youre still alive" Someone sounded really happy. A pup-size body hugged him off guard, tightly. "Marshall, I thought you didnt make it dude!" Zuma was really glad and happy at the same time, to know that his friend had made it and survived. He thought he had lost Marshall right there.

"Zuma I.. still.. need some air.." Marshall barely talk and gasped for air, Zuma's hug blocked his only way of breathing. "Opps, sowy dude." He released the hug. Marshall breathed hard again. When he felt a bit better after a while which finally let him to talk. As he said something to Zuma, "Dont tell Ryder about this, okay." He smiled.

Next day,

MARSHALL POV

Marshall and Zuma finally made it home safely after two days at the sea. Ryder and the other pups greeted them on the lookout entrance. "Welcome home Zumaa and Marshall." Said Ryder, happy to see them again.

"Yeah, how was the trip?" asked Rocky.

"Did you eat a lot?" Rubble came in.

"Did you really have fun?" Skye cutted Rubble.

"Did Marshall messed anything?" asked Chase. Chase's question made Marshall glared at him.

"Okay pups, slow down. Zuma and Marshall just got here. They need some rest." said Ryder, then looked at the two pups. "You can put your stuff here first then you can go to your pup house and rest." he continued. Ryder brought their pack and put it next to the big screen.

Marshall and Zuma nodded. "You too pups, it was almost dark soon. Get ready to hit the sack." Ryder said. The other pups nodded to. Ryder always wanted his pup to sleep early because anything could happen on the next day, and they needed the energy for tomorrow.

Rocky, Rubble, Chase, and Skye were still in the lookout while Marshall and Zuma walked together to their own pup house so they could get some rest after a long day at the sea.

"Zuma, you really are a cool pup." amazed Marshall.

"Why is that dude?" asked Zuma, confused all of a sudden he said that.

"I mean you are good at water rescuing." replied Marshall, how awe he was about Zuma's skills back then to save his life. It was awesome.

"Just doing my job. Besides, you and I keep pwomise not ti let eithew of us feeling alone Becuase if you are gone, means, you bweak the pwomise." explained Zuma as he elbowed him.

Both of them stop infront of Marshall's pup house. "Zuma, I was actually.. trying to forget what happened yesterday. Can we not talk about this anymore?"

"Suwe dude, as long as you feeling happy with it." said Zuma making the muzzle zippy mime with his paw.

"Well.. you did kissed me though." said Marshall who giggled at Zuma. Upon hearing that, the labrador's face started to get serious but his cheek did turned red. "Hey, it was for saving your life, dude!" he said with highly voice but still blushing when Marshall recalled it as a kiss.

"Thanks anyway, Zuma." Marshall hugged Zuma before he went inside his pup house. Marshall saw the chocolate labrador walking towards his orange pup house.

Back to Present,

The picture was currently wet by a few drop of tears coming from Marshall. Thankfully, the picture wasnt a pure paper, it would have ruin the photo.

Marshall showed his smile but with tears on his eyes, feeling glad that he was still alive because of Zuma.

"Marshall dude, what awe you doing. Dont you wanna continue playing tug-o-war with us." Said a familiar voice coming from outside of his pup house.

Marshall turned around and saw a chocolate labrador in front of him. "Huh? oh Zuma." He recalled. "I'll past. But why dont you guys play without me." said Marshall trying to hide the album on his back.

"Awwhh, okay dude." Zuma feeling a bit frustrated. He ran back to where the other pups are, but Marshall quickly shouted his name. Zuma stopped and turned his back around. "Thanks Zuma for saving me that time." Marshall said to him.

Zuma knew where this is leading. "Weally dude, I thought we nevew gonna talk about it again..." Zuma realized it was a bit harsh if he said it like that. So in conclusion, he replied with a smile. "uhh.. I mean, you are welcome." both of them giggle.

End of chapter

Sorry again ()


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 : Team on Double pt.1

MARSHALL'S POV

Marshall slipped over the next page and then looked at a picture of an english bulldog with white and brown coloured fur. The bulldog he looked at was referred to Rubble who is the youngest member of the Paw Patrol and also the last pup to join the lookout, not counting the two newest pups cause they did'nt live at the lookout. They live with their owner outside Adventure Bay.

Unlike the other pups, he and Rubble did not really have any memorable event to share with. It was true that both of them are friends but Rubble was the last one to befriend with Marshall. Coming on the top, of course it would be Chase because they had been friends since Ryder took him on becoming part of the Paw Patrol.

Marshall looked outside of his pup house, leading his vision toward the other pups. Rubble was practicing the hammer throwing. While Zuma, Rocky, and Skye, minus Chase, cheering for Rubble to raise his enthusiasm so he could do his best.

Not to mention, he knew that Rubble were practicing for the hammer throw contest on next week. He might be the youngest pup of the Paw Patrol so far, but he was the strongest than the other pups including Marshall. Which was one of Ryder's reason to make Rubble as the construction pup. No wonder he survived being a stray pup alone. He have gut.

His mind got interrupted by Rubble spinned his body while holding the end of a rope with his bare teeth. The other end of the rope was a big metal ball. Not sure how much weight it was, but he could tell that it was pretty heavy. Still, he could'nt imagine how strong Rubble was to throw such heavy things. Marshall did tried it once, he could only do the spin but throwing the ball, well.. it was not gonna happen as he saw the heavy ball rolled around him on the ground. It was so heavy that he did'nt even got lift it.

Rubble was about to throw the hammer while he spinned around. The others kept their best to cheer for Rubble as Skye did the flip while Rocky and Zuma yelled for encouragement. That was until Rubble threw the ball, perfectly it went so far from them before it smashed on the ground. It was about more than 20 feet. He amazed at Rubble's strength. "How does he do that?" he said to himself.

But then he saw a german shepherd stop in front of his pup house looking at the pups. It was his best friend, Chase. He might not notice him inside his pup house so he called his name, "Oh, Chas-" but he got interrupted. "Roar, Megaphone!" Chase's pup pack started reacting and a yellow megaphone come out. Still, Chase have not notice him.

"uh oh.." He said to himself quickly covering both of his ears with his paw as he close his eyes, for sound impact.

"PUPS ITS LUNCH TIME!" Yelled Chase. Marshall thought Chase had finish his job so he let his ears wide open. "WHERE IS MARSHALL?" Chase yelled again through his megaphone. Chase's giant voice echoed in his pup house and banged into his ears, much to annoyed him. "Chase! Im just right here!" he yelled at the german shepherd.

"huh? oh, Marshall did'nt see you there" He turn around too see Marshall covering up his ears from the pain. "Thats really loud you know." he said with serious face. "Sorry Marshall" he replied.

"Come on, Its lunch time! And what are you doing here anyway? Why did'nt you with the others?" Chase said as he saw the dalmatian were laying down on his pup house.

"Uh- nothing" He replied as he get up and walk with Chase to the lookout. "You're lucky it was lunch time. I really want to pup fu you after you made my ears sore." He growled a bit but his face was still smiling, clearly it was just a joke.

"And you're lucky I notice you there." Chase smirked fighting back Marshall's joke.

"You're lucky you.. y-you.. Ok, you win." He sounded defeat. "Lets just eat our lunch. Last one to the lookout, Lose!" Marshall said it out loud much to make the other pups heard him and join in running towards the lookout.

Ryder really knew the pups' appetite for today, liver flavored threats. If Everest was here, she might eat three bowl of liver threats. Everest was one of the Paw Patrol newest member. It was her favourite. Everything made out of liver, she will eat it. She even made a liver tea.

But when talking about food, Rubble was the champion. Another thing about Rubble other than strength, he also a big-eater. His tummy would eccept anything as long that it was a food. Except for chocolate cause that would be a problem for dogs like them. but other than that, he would eat it until he's full, even if it takes ten bowl of threats.

"Hey! Rubble slow down little bit." said Rocky who was eating next to Rubble. Rocky saw Rubble eating to fast, almost took his bowl.

"What?.. Im hungry." replied Rubble while his stomach growling for more threats.

"You should have said, 'Rubble eating on the double' just before you eat." Said Marshall while acting like Rubble saying his catchphrase. He giggled, but the pups just stared at him, not feeling the joke.

"..or maybe I should double on my joke." he said trying to back his last joke. This time the pups laughed and Marshall joined too.

They continued their lunch. Until Rubble finished first. "If you pups need me, Im just outside practicing my strength." said Rubble while showed them his left paw like he had muscles. All pups look at Rubble exited the lookout right before they were interrupted by Rocky saying, "Im finish" as he get up and run towards where Rubble was going. Coming next was Zuma. "Me too". Then, "Me Three!" Chase and Skye said it together. Mashall and Zuma saw both Chase and Skye were blushing red as Marshall's red uniform he was wearing. He and Zuma smirked.

"What?" Chase ask tried to hide his red cheeks from Skye. "Nothing" said both Marshall and Zuma still smirked.

Chase tried to hide his blush by making a serious face. He wrap around Zuma's neck with his paw. "Your late Marshall, come on Zuma." Chase started dragging Zuma to where Rubble and Rocky are. "Dude! I can walk on my own."

Marshall saw Zuma got away from Chase's grip which then he quickly ran away from the shepherd. Chase started to chase Zuma inside the lookout.

Marshall then saw them exited the lookout and realized he still half way through his bowl of threats. "Wait for Me!" He said as he dive his muzzle into the bowl and eat just like Rubble ate just now.

It only took Marshall a minute to finish his whole threats. He got up and leaved his bowl there like the others did. Usually Ryder will cleaned their bowl.

He stopped right outside the lookout only to see Rubble practicing. He stood still at the lookout entrance and started scanning around with his both eyes to find the other pups. Less then a second, he spotted them just under a tree except Rubble who is five meter away from them.

What make him concern was when he saw Rubble sadly stood on his spot with the end of red and white spiral stripe rope on his muzzle.

"Wait, Rubble play tug-o-war. but why would'nt the pups play with him?" He thought to himself. "Maybe I should play with him." He continued running his way toward the Rubble.

"Let me play with you, Rubble." As he grab the other end of the rope with his mouth. By this, the pups much confused of what Marshall was doing.

Marshall thought Rubble wanted to play tug-o-war. So he pulled the rope. Rubble was confused but happen to fight back by pulling Marshall toward his side. About a few second, Rubble spinned around just like he did with his hammer throw spin. After the third spin, he let go of the rope from his teeth and throw Marshall who was still holding the rope upwards the tree branch.

"Woahh! wuuhh! wahh! Ouuuff!" Marshall was twisted around the branch with the rope slowly tighten him on the branch. "Oppss sorry Marshall, I got carried away". Rubble appologized for his fault that made Marshall stuck on the tree. "Im good!" Giving them the smile he always do whenever he got into this kind of situation. "But I thought you were playing tug-o-war." Marshall replied has just made the pups to laugh hardly. How weird they thought earlier and it was just a simple misunderstood from Marshall.

"Sorry again Marshall, I were practicing my hammer throw but the ball got cut off from the rope. But then I saw you grabbed the rope. Thought you wanna be the ball." Rubble said as they continued their laugh.

"So, uhh.. Where is the ball right now?" asked Marshall still tightened on the tree branch.

Rubble's head was down, giving Marshall the clue that there might be something wrong with it. "Oh, it's in the water." Zuma simply answered the question for Rubble while looking down where the ball went. "It fall down the cliff over here and went into the sea." he said as he point down from the cliff he talked about. It was just near to the right of the lookout. "Now, how am I suppose to practice?" Rubble sounded sad.

Marshall did'nt like his friends to be sad. A bit sensitive about it. If he sees his friends under sad condition, he will try and cheer them up with everything he can do, from comforting to making a little joke. In this case, he'll help. "I will be the ball Rubble!" But the problem is, Marshall did'nt even think about himself first.

"What!?" The pups yelled in unison. What Marshall was thinking had brought unpleasant feeling for the pups. "Would'nt that be hurting yourself." ask Rubble.

"Uhh, maybe.. But for my friend's sake, I will do anything to make them happy." Said Marshall. He always told them that other is more important than him. Although, only he agreed about that. The pups doubted his conclusion.

"But first, can any pups help me free? Im still stuck here." he said as he struggling for his freedom.

CHASE POV

Chase being his best friend, always concern whenever Marshall talked about this thing. So, to correct this dumb idea of him, he tried to think for another way to help Rubble rather than using Marshall as Rubble's throwing practice.

"Nope! I wont allowed you to do that." Chase being polite to Marshall. "I had a better idea!"

"Rocky, Zuma, Skye come with me!" Called Chase. The mentioned pups nodded and followed Chase's order, leaving the dalmatian and the bulldog behind.

"Wait! what about me?" yelled Marshall. Well, it was best to leave Marshall there first. Not because him being a total klutz, but rather to avoid Marshall ends up being a tool.

"Yeah, don't leave us here." yelled Rubble too. About Rubble, well, easy to say that he needed our help and they need to help him.

MARSHALL POV

Rubble saw Marshall who still stuck on the tree branch. He wanted to help Marshall by climbing the tree but he was not that great at climbing, due to his lack of body support. That's a problem. "Sorry Marshall, I cant climb." Rubble appologized.

"Its ok Rubble, we'll just wait for the pups." Marshall felt kinda frustrating because the pups leaved them without not know what they were up to, but hopefully they did'nt take that much long. His back started to feel sore.

CHASE POV

Chase entered the lookout with Rocky, Zuma and Skye, quickly, like there was an emergency that needed their help. Well, it is an emergency anyway. The pups were clueless to follow Chase inside the lookout.

Chase stopped in the lobby room, exactly in front of the big screen. He told the rest of the pups to line up, which the pups had no problem to obey him since he also their leader. Only to have in their mind a little question to ask the shepherd. "So what is it Chase, why do you bring us here?" Said Skye, curious to know why he called them.

"Good question Skye. Ryder might still resting upstair and we did'nt want to interrupt Ryder from his sleep. So as the secondary leader, Im here to handle any situation as quick and safe as possible." explained Chase puffing his chest.

"But you still did'nt answer Skye's question." Said Rocky also curious just like Skye.

"Right!" Chase coughed before starting his answer. "I actually bring you here because we have a problem from our two friends of ours, Marshall and Rubble." Replied Chase. "We all know that Rubble lost his hammer throwing ball, while Marshall dangered himself just to make his friends happy." he explained again. "And he's stuck too." The pups nodded, agreed all Chase had said.

"So here's the plan. First, I need Skye to help untie the rope that wrap around Marshall."

"This pup's gotta fly!" said Skye before doing her flip.

"Next, I will use my winch to pull out the heavy ball from the sea." he continue his explaining again.

Something made them giggled, when Chase went inside the pups' line and said his catchphrase, "Chase is on the case!" before he went back again to his spot. They thought he's playing his role very seriously.

"But I need Zuma to attach my winch on the ball."

"Lets dive in!" said Zuma.

"Lastly.. Rocky, I need you to fix the ball after we get the ball out of the water." Chase continued.

"Green means go!" Rocky replied.

"Alright, Paw Patrol is on the roll!" He yelled and followed by the pups howling of excitement. All of them got into their gear. And outside they go, a friends they would rescue for.

SKYE POV

Once they had arrived at where Marshall and Rubble were, Chase immediately ordering the pups to do their part like he had told to them. "Skye, you know what to do. Zuma! we'll go get the ball. And Rocky, stay here until we get the ball out of the water." Said Chase, the command were obeyed with no question to ask. Quickly they moved into their position. Marshall and Rubble got really hyped watching them working together as a team. To save them.

Zuma ran down into the bay while Chase went to his police truck and drove it towards the cliff where the dropped from. He only need to wait for Zuma's sign.

Meanwhile, Skye barked out her wings from the pup pack and upward she fly for Marshall. Noticed the easiest way, she untied the rope by grabbing its end and forcedly pull it, caused Marshall to spin, again, the other way around the tree branch. He finally freed from the rope prison but fall down on the ground. "Im good!" He laid down on the ground and started kissing it a few times. How afraid he was of height. "Thanks Skye!" Marshall appreciate for the big help.

ZUMA POV

"Chase! Throw me your winch" Zuma yelled from below the cliff. He swam on the water surface, waiting for Chase's winch to come down.

"Roar, winch!" He barked for the winch from his truck. The truck responded and a winch come out from its front. Chase grabbed it with his teeth and throw it down the cliff. "Zuma, catch it!"

Zuma caught it perfectly and started to dive into the sea. searching for the ball and found it just near a bunch of big rocks. Thankfully, it did'nt stuck between the rocks. He hooked the winch on its handle and swam back to the surface.

Zuma waved at him and gave him a hint to retract the winch now. Chase nodded and told his truck to retract. The truck started to pull the winch along with the ball out from the water.

ROCKY POV

Once they got the ball, Rocky started to play his role in this part. "Urrff! Pincer!" without hesitate, he barked out his pincer from his pup pack. Using it to grab the rope and tight it with the ball's handle. "There! Here you go Rubble. Now you can practise with it again." Said Rocky after he finish it up and showed the pups the fixed hammer-throw.

"Yeah, and not using living things as throwing stuff..." Muttered Chase but still could be heard by the other pups especially Marshall who saw Chase glared at him. Obviously, the shepherd was talking about him.

"Hey.. I was just trying to help!" He said trying to back up his unnecessary idea. Well, at least that was what Chase called it.

"Anyway, thank all of you pups. You are awesome and very helpful even without Ryder." Rubble said with awe and impressed with the pups enthusiasm in this rescue mission. Not just other people, but also their friends and teammates whenever their need help.

"Your welcome Rubble, as Ryder always said.. If you ever have a problem-" Chase said Ryder's favourite line but were continued by somebody just right behind them, "-just yelp for help!" as the figure walked closer to the them.

"Ryder!" the pups yelled his name as they saw a boy walked towards them.

"I thought you were resting upstairs Ryder." Asked Rocky, curious to know why he was here.

"I am, Rocky." he replied as he rub Rocky's head. "I just here to check on you pups. Was'nt expecting you pups did a rescue without me." Ryder sounded a bit depressed as he stared at the pups one by one.

Chase thought Ryder was mad of them to handle a their very own rescue. There was once a rescue they had accomplished without Ryder. But it was when Ryder needed their help to rescue him on the edge on a cliff with Garbie, one of Farmer Yumi's goat, with him. It is different from this rescue.

Ryder slowly approached Chase, which he gulp as he thought Ryder would be mad at him. The other pups thought the same, so they close their eyes not wanted to see it happen. Instead, Chase got a rub on his head, and then scratch on his back. Chase felt really good as his owner scratch on his back "ohh.. yeah, right there Ryder.. uhh!"

The other pups let out sigh of relief when Ryder did'nt actually scold at him. "I thought you are mad at us?" ask Skye.

RYDER POV

"Mad? Why would I be mad to my favourite pups of all time?" Ryder called them all to come closer for a group hug.

"You all showed your friendship by helping and rescuing them when they need help. Not to mention you teamwork with each other. That is the most important thing. Dont be so selfish." He said as they released the group hug. Giving each of them a head scratch.

"You are the best owner in the world Ryder." Said Marshall, he hugged Ryder back and did a few lick on his face.

"Haha, you too Marshall" Ryder said as he giggled when his face licked by Marshall. Marshall stopped licking and got down from Ryder's chest. Ryder stood up and showed the pups a pack of treats.

The pups noticed it and quickly made a line. All of them panting, waited for Ryder to give them the treat.

"You pups were amazing today, you all deserve a treat."

"Yeah!" the pups yelled of excitement. Ryder threw a treat one for each of them except Rubble who got two because he asked for one more.

Ryder felt really happy for them to be always on his side. Ryder did'nt think them as a pet for him. Instead he thought the pups were just like a family to him. Ryder watched them eating their threats. How glad he was to have such great pups.

"What a bunch of good pups."

End of Chapter

Sorry again (.）


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 : Team on Double pt.2

MARSHALL POV

After his friends saved him and Rubble, Ryder showed up and gave them treats for being such good pups. Marshall being all fired up, as always, asked the pups if they wanted to play tag. The pups without hesitate, nodded about his idea of playing tag. Finally, an idea they all agreed for.

This made Marshall become excited yet he slowly approached Chase. Step by step closer to him. But the shepherd knew this would come. He can sense it, with his nose. Nah, just kidding. Chase knew Marshall so well. So he quickly countered Marshall's sneaky tag by touching him on his nose. "Tag!" yelled Chase right before he ran away from Marshall.

"Hey that wasn't fair!" yelled Marshall to Chase who already far away from him. He already felt in defeat, but he didn't actually care about it. So he started running and searching for the other pups. Although they had already scattered around after they saw Chase tagged Marshall. This gave him such a bad headstart.

He then saw Zuma taunted him to catch him. Immediately fell for it, he ran as fast as he could to catch up on Zuma but end up tripped on a rock, sending him tumbling straight into a bush.

"Ugghhff!" he groaned from what he hit but then he also heard another groan at the same time. He looked at what he had knock. Surprised that it was Rubble who were hiding inside the bushes. He reminded him that they were playing tag, not hide and seek. "Tag!" Marshall quickly touched him, then quickly ran away out from the bushes and away from Rubble. "Awwhh." the bulldog whimpered as he get out from the bushes and started chasing other pups.

Marshall ended up running towards Ryder and stood up about four feet away from him. He only waited there until the tagged one chase him. Not moving his sight away from Rubble. He saw Rubble chased Rocky and Zuma. He did his best to catch up on them. It was unexpected that he almost tagged them but both of them split into two direction, Zuma to the right and Rocky took left. "I got you Rocky!" Yelled Rubble. Zuma heard Rubble, so he thought he might be safe as he stopped for air, tired from the running.

"Tag!" Zuma were completely shocked and immediately jumped and land on his belly. He look up to see Rubble tagged him out of nowhere. "Dude, don't scared me like that!" Zuma made a glared at Rubble but also didn't believe what just happened. He wanted to ask Rubble what happened but saw the bulldog already ran away from him.

Marshall laughed at Zuma who look disbelief and confused. Marshall know how Rubble did it. Basically, he only said like he was chasing for Rocky, but actually he took right for Zuma. The labrador got tricked. He got played by Rubble. Well, it was all about strategy in every game. No one can denied that fact.

The dalmatian still standing on his spot, didn't move a little. Nobody chase him yet. Maybe the pups didn't saw him here. His vision still on the tagged pup. Ready for quick get away if he ever got spotted. Thought his eagle eye, sort of, would stayed focus through out the game until he were interupted by a beeping sound from Ryder. Curious, he turned around to see Ryder holding his pup pad peacefully greeting for who ever had called him. He could heard clearly from where he was standing.

Ryder got a replied by a familiar voice. That voice made him quite happy to hear. "Everest?" he thought to himself, figured out by himself. Everest is a husky, one of the newest Paw Patrol member. For Marshall, Everest is his second best friend ignoring the fact that she is still new. Various good thing she had done for him. Which he always simply replied with a 'thank you' or helping her back instead. Don't know why she help him a lot. Mean, nobody else had done something like that for him, not even his own teammate. He really appreciate for everything and he wanted to say thank you again to her.

He was very excited to meet her. So he made a walk towards Ryder. He heard the conversation again, but this time it sounded like there was a problem. Feeling worried, he ran towards Ryder but stopped, quite shock exactly. He was tagged by Zuma. "Tag!" yelled Zuma.

"What? huh?" He was stun for a few second then realised they were still playing tag. "Ohh, sorry Zuma I had to take a break. so you're still it." He replied. Simply he make a small leap towards Ryder.

"Awwhh dude. Whats wrong?" He asked the dalmatian who looked worried. "I wanted to see who Ryder is talking to." He answered. Slowly pointed his face to Ryder who currently talking through his pup pad, so Zuma could get the idea.

He continued his way towards Ryder leaving the labrador to be left behind. Zuma felt upset that Marshall did this to him, he don't want to be tag forever. Not that he would'nt be able catch anybody if everyone got the same reason as Marshall. Quickly he snapped out of his mind and started to catch the rest of the pups. Thinking in more positive way, just like Ryder always told.

When Marshall near Ryder's left He stood up and land his paw on Ryder's left hand. Ryder did notice this so he give a bit of space to share his pup pad with Marshall.

Just as Marshall thought, it was Everest who called him.

"Hey, Everest!" He greed, trying not to be rude. "Oh hey there, Marshall." Everest could be seen waving her paw through the pup pad screen.

"Whats wrong, Everest?" He asked for the reason he was worried about it, wondered why she called Ryder. She already explain half of the problem to Ryder but she would'nt mind explaining it again for Marshall.

"Me and Jake were just having a walk along this canyon. Suddenly, we saw a faint little owl on the other side of the canyon. But it is to far away for us to reach it." she explain while the screen turned to showed there was a purple little owl laid down on an edge of a cliff just like she had explain. Marshall gasped. "Little Hootie!" He recognized the owl, a friend of him too, but much closer to Chase.

"Wait, you know this little owl." Everest asked.

Marshall nodded, "Yeah, its one of Chase best friend, named Little Hootie." He told to her who a little bit of the owl origin.

Marshall got carried away talking to Everest about Little Hootie. Ryder knew that wasn't the point of her calling him. Clearing his throat to get both pups attention.

"Oh, sorry Ryder. I got carried away." apologize Marshall. There is so much to say about little Hootie, but this isn't the right time. Ryder saw Everest blushed except for Marshall who didn't noticed it. Ryder just smiled and remind her to finish the problem.

"There is a bigger problem than this. There is an ea-.." Everest trying to explain but got interupted by a screeching sound from the sky where she at, which also recorded to Ryder's pup pad. The sound much clearly heard by Marshall and Ryder. "An Eagle!" Both of them gasped and worried. Everest nodded.

"I bet this eagle wants this poor little owl." She said again leaving Marshall to gasp one more time.

"Wait, where is Jake?" ask Ryder. Everest did said she walk with Jake but they didn't saw Jake appeared on the screen the whole time. Everest didn't answer instead turning the screen to where Jake is. "Don't worry about me Ryder, I'm just holding this eagle from catching this poor dude. But we need you and the pups to came quickly. I cant hold it forever." said Jake while throwing rocks at the eagle. The vicious bird did a pretty good job dodging the rocks.

"Don't worry Jake, no job is to big, no pup is to small." Ryder said. Marshall get off from Ryder's hand, ready for Ryder to call for the Paw Patrol.

Ryder pull another part of the pup pad revealing a big red button with six different colour around it. Ryder push the red button and called all the pups. "Paw Patrol, to the lookout!"

Every pup's pup tag started to flashes even Marshall's and hear Ryder was calling them to the lookout, indicating for another rescue mission. "Ryder needs us" the pups replied to Ryder's call.

They started to run with Ryder into the lookout then stand in the middle of the elevator. Ryder checking the pups but noticed theres no Marshall with them. "Wait, where is Marshall?" ask Ryder. Ryder being the first time using the elevator with the pups after he called him for a mission. He usually already up there waiting for the pups. He heard a rumour about Marshall being all clumsy but didn't experience it yet.

"This is when Marshall's strike." said Skye looking so worried because they knew something will happen.

Then a yell also struggling sound of Marshall could be heard by them. Looking outside the lookout was Marshall tumbling and rolling straight for them, Smashing into Ryder and the pups like bowling ball hitting the pins. All pups laid on their belly on top of each other while Ryder sat down with Marshall landed on his lap.

"So this is how you feel everytime." said Ryder. "Yup, that's how it is, I'm Marshall anyway." replied Marshall causing the pups to laugh. Marshall felt sorry, so he started to lick Ryder's face while the elevator raising up.

Changing their uniform with Marshall with his EMT uniform and Chase on his spy uniform while the other wear their usual uniform. Finally the elevator stop on the top floor where they usually meet to plan for the rescue. They jumped from the elevator one by one from Chase and lastly Marshall. They all line up in front of a big screen. Ryder walked his way between the line and the screen.

"Paw Patrol ready for action, Ryder sir!" command Chase while he puffed up his chest with his paw stomping the ground.

"Great, now were are all here." Ryder hold his pup pad and tap its screen. The big screen just behind Ryder was connected to his pup pad so everything from the pup pad will be showed in the big screen, so the pups would know what he was saying.

"Pups, we have a problem. Everest and Jake were just having a walk on a canyon and realized Little Hootie fainted on the other side of the cliff." Ryder explain while the big screen showed a little cartoonish playback of what happen just like he said. The pups felt the worried inside especially for Chase. "But that is not it, there is an eagle wandering above it and we need to go there as soon as possible." The pups gasped while Chase bitting his lips. Ryder saw Chase overly worried when he found out about his owl friend in trouble.

"Don't worry Chase." he smiled to help Chase relax before he continued his speech. "For this mission, I need.." He swiped his pup pad's screen and showed Skye's tag. "Skye! I need you to fly and bring little Hootie to a safer area."

"This puppy's gotta fly!" Skye said her catchphrase. "..even if I need to face the.." she gulped "..eagle." She started to sound shivered. Skye is well-known to be scared of eagle.

"Good, then I need.. Chase!" Ge swiped the screen again, this time Chase's tag showed up. Chase raised his paw "yes!". The pups just stared at him with Zuma rolled his eyes with a smile.

"Chase, you need to be prepare with your net if anything happen to Skye and Little Hootie."

"Chase is on the case!" said Chase, glad he was picked by Ryder but is it necessary the use of his spy uniform. Thought Marshall. He did notice why would he wear his EMT instead of his fire pup uniform. Maybe Ryder might need him too.

"..and Marshall," Ryder continued then showed Marshall's pup tag. Just as he thought, he also got pick. "I need you to give medical check on Little Hootie once he got into a safer distance from the eagle."

"I'm ready for a ruff-ruff rescue!" He stood a step from the line and went back to his spot.

"The rest of you pups just stand by, I might be needing you." He said as he pointed to the other pups. "Alright! Paw Patr-... huh?" before he could even roll out, he was interupted by another call. With a quick response, he hold his pup pad and answer the call.

The rest stood still on their position. Staying in quiet mode while also tried to listen the calling. Ryder answered it. "Hello Cap'n Turbot?" ask Ryder. He knew who is calling because of a little icon of cartoonish Cap'n Turbot, since the pup pad still connected to the big screen, the pups also knew it was Cap'n Turbot is calling.

"Aooaahh, Ryder.. HELP!" The video call started only to see Cap'n Turbot somehow struggling up on the Sky, not to mention he was high up from the see level. Sometimes they could see the flounder under his feet.

"Calm down Cap'n Turbot, tell me what happen?" Said Ryder to calm the struggling man down.

"Okay, firstly, I were just steering this lovely flounder around Adventure Bay with my favourite Blimpy.. well, you know, to make sure the bay stayed save away from any dangerous situation. Somehow, I lose control of this ship and began to clash with a giant rock. Damaging this flounder!" He took a deep breath as he look down his feet. But he ignore and continued. "I dashed to check on Blimpy. I hold the rope with my bare hand and check if it still attached on the flounder. Without I even realize, the rope got lose and Blimpy flew away.. with ME! HELP!" Cap'n Turbot yelled.

"Don't worry Cap'n Turbot. No job is too big, no pups is too small." Ryder said. Never knew he would gonna said it twice in a day.

"Quickly Ryder, I don't mind hanging with Blimpy on the sea, but the sky is the limit!" Cap'n Turbot yelled again from the pup pad before Ryder pull the pup pad and pushed the red button again.

"Paw Patrol to the.. uhh.." he noticed that the pups already here, in front of him to be specific. "..lookout? sorry pups I forgot." He realized his small mistake, which the pups laugh upon seeing this.

"Okay pups, so we got another serious problem. You might as well already heard it, right?" The pups nodded, doesn't want waste any more time explaining again. "We had to change our plans. so.." For the second time, he swiped the screen to Skye's. "Skye, we need you to save Cap'n Turbot and his blimp."

"Lets take to the Skye!" he said her different catchphrase, to make it more interesting. But she still did her flip.

"Then I'll need, Zuma, help Skye saving Cap'n Turbot."

"Lets dive in!" said Zuma.

"In the mean time, Rocky, try to fix the flounder to be controllable again. While me and Chase will figure out what causing this problem." He explain again.

"Green means go!"

"Spy Chase is on the case!" said Chase finally knew the purpose of his spy uniform. "But, what about little Hootie." Chase realised that he had to leave little Hootie rescue mission. Due to plan changed, they only have Rubble and Marshall left.

"Right, about that. Rubble and Marshall can go help Everest and Jake to save Little Hootie." said Ryder.

"Rubble on the double." Rubble said his catchphrase. "Don't worry Chase, we got this!" he continued. Chase just nodded with a worried face.

"But.. what are we gonna do Ryder?" Marshall asked if Ryder knew how to save Little Hootie without Chase or Skye. And how they will gonna get to other side of the canyon using their pup pack. Marshall just have medical tools with his EMT pup pack. Rubble only had shovel or drill. Everest only use her grappling hook for climbing higher cliff but not a distance cliff. But with Chase at least could do zip line or Skye simply fly to save Little Hootie.

"Sorry, Marshall. I don't have any idea suit for both of you. But for now, you two should help Everest to kept the eagle away from little Hootie until we finish with Cap'n Turbot." Ryder explain. Marshall nodded. He positively thought, that Ryder might have a problem handling double trouble in the same time. "And bring your fire pup pack, just in case. We still need you EMT service for little Hootie." Ryder told and Marshall nodded.

"Alright! Paw Patrol is on the roll." He ends their meeting and ran while the pups barking and howling of excitement. As usual, Ryder slide down with his pole that headed down to his ATV's garage, while the pups used the slide. The pups sliding around the Lookout and end up landing into their own pup house, which then turn into various vehicle, with Marshall using his EMT truck.

Started the engine, then started driving right after Ryder went out with his ATV from his garage, located just below the lookout. Ryder leaded his team until the end of the bridge where they had to split into two team. Marshall and Rubble went to where Everest and Jake are, while Ryder and the rest were off to save Cap'n Turbot.

End of chapter

Again, sorry..


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 : Team on double pt.3

EVEREST POV

Everest and Jake worked so hard to make sure the eagle stayed away from Little Hootie. The owl still in the state unconscious. They had to protect him from a distance since they could get outside the railroad, they would be a goner if they try jump to the other side. Soon, the eagle began charging straight for Hootie. Luckily, it got stunned by a hard rock struck at its face. The eagle screamed in pain.

"Nice shot, Jake!" Everest complimented him and gave a huge smile.

Upon hearing the loud scream from the eagle, Little Hootie started to wake up in annoyance. Everest and Jake noticed this. Immediately called little Hootie loudly. "Hoo?" he actually replied and turned to see where the voice came from, only to find Everest and Jake waving at the baby owl.

"Little owl, over here! You need to get out of there!" Jake shouted his best, although he knew that little Hootke could hear him very clearly. Just to make sure as a measurement to his attention.

"There is an eagle up there. Come on fly over here!" Everest strengthen the fact that the owl was in danger while pointing her paw up, showing him what had she meant. Before he even look up, an intimidating scream made him shaking in fear upon knowing an actual eagle was flying right above him.

But to stay safe, he need to get away from there. So little Hootie tried to flap his wings. But he hoot that sounded like in pain. It was because of his right wing felt very hurt.

Everest and Jake saw this happen. "Come on Paw Patrol, where are you guys?" Everest thought as she continued throwing more rocks at the eagle. They need to buy some time until the Paw Patrol came in to the rescue. Just about time, they heard sirens coming in their way.

"Finally, they had arrive." Said Jake as well as a sigh in relief, so did Everest.

MARSHALL POV

"Come on Rubble, they are just right up a head!" Marshall stepped on the gas. Rubble had nothing to do but nodded and followed him.

While he drove carefully through the road and avoiding all bumpy rocks scattered across the path. With suddenly, he felt like his heart was beating strangely than normal. He started to slow his truck. Rubble noticed him and quite unusual to see the hyped dalmatian was turned down, out of nowhere. For a quick check up, he drove next to Marshall and asked, "Marshall, what's wrong?"

"Huh? Nothing.. I don't feels right all of the sudden. Can you go there first.. I'll be fine." He told to the english bulldog not to worry about him. Don't want to waste more time hanging, Rubble had to nod and quickly drove his way towards the rescue point.

"Be safe Marshall!" He yelled at the dalmatian. Though, Marshall didn't heard what Rubble had said because he was too deep thinking about this strange feeling. He described the warm feeling on his chest while his beating rate grew more than he normally does. "What is this feeling?" He wondered to himself. Anyhow, he had a job to settle first and the feeling he had now was just a burden for him to handle at the same time, So he calmed his mind little by little, thinking only about his main reason he was here. Finally, he managed to overcome the feeling. It slowly fading out and made Marshall feels much better again. With that settled, he started to speed up on his way. They are waiting for him.

For about a minute, he saw Rubble's rig. He guess that he had arrive, so he stopped. He jumped down his truck only to be greeted by a familiar sound, not Rubble or Jake neither. Somehow, the same feeling he had just now, made his way to Marshall's heart again. It wasn't that strong than before combined with his main focus of the day. He saw the cute Husky run towards him. "Cute?" He asked himself, why he was thinking about that. Sure, he made a good point, she is pretty cute.

"Stop thinking that.." He thought again while shaking his head a few time, this isn't what he was here for. But what about this feeling he had. He is not an expert of heart's feeling. Come to think again, it all seems to be connected. But what is it?

"Marshall! wake up! This isn't the time to be dreaming." Everest snapped Marshall out of his mind. With the same feeling, he looked at Everest. Thinking and stayed silence for a second, he finally had to admit that he might not feeling good today. Maybe something that he eat earlier. Realize that he had a mission to accomplish, with the same method earlier, he easily got the feeling away again. He started to walk and asked Everest to lead the way to Jake.

Everything that had happened to Marshall was noticed by Everest, quite concern about him. Walking next to him and asked his weird behaviour. "Oh nothing.. I didn't feels good that time. But I'm okay now." He smiled, trying to be honest. She smiled too, Cute. "Stop doing that.." He thought again.

"So where is Ryder?" Everest asked.

"Ryder is on to another rescue, Cap'n Turbot had a serious problem. So we had to split into two group. That leaves me with Rubble." Marshall wouldn't have to point out too many detail to Everest. He knew she would understand the situation.

They stayed silence until they reached where Jake and Rubble are. Just like Everest told earlier, Marshall could see Jake was throwing rocks at the eagle. Rubble saw Marshall and Everest walking towards them.

"Marshall! Why so slow." said Rubble.

"Sorry." He apologized as he smiled, just like he always does.

"So, what's the plan?" Jake threw another few pebbles right at the eagle. Rubble might already explain to Jake, so he maybe knew about Ryder's absence.

"We don't have any plan, to be exact." said Marshall, rubbing behind his head. Before Rubble continued. "Yeah, But Ryder said that we need to buy some time until they got here." Rubble continued. They were very limited in this kind of expertise. All they have to do was to obey what Ryder told them to do.

Although, Marshall had a little bit opposite of the idea. They don't know how long will Ryder took to finish the other rescue and they don't even know how much longer they could kept little Hootie from this eagle. From the look of it, that eagle.. seems to be pretty hungry and wanted his meal to be done fast.

"Hoo!" Little Hootie hooted loudly called for them. Jake heard him and quickly get to work in preventing the eagle from getting no way nearer to Little Hootie "We'll just have to do as Ryder say." He said after he grabbed another rock and began to throw at the eagle.

Marshall was in silent mode when suddenly he spoke. "I think we should get little Hootie out of there."

Rubble replied. "You don't think about disobeying Ryder, do you?"

"I don't want to disobey Ryder. But can't you see. Little Hootie is desperate for our help, the fact that he is afraid of eagle. Besides We don't know how much longer we can hold this eagle." Marshall tried to get them into his side. He is certainly right, but how are they gonna take care of this situation with their own. Not a single of them could make it to the other side.

"I agree!" Said Jake. Everest and Rubble looked at Jake while Marshall thanked him for the support "Well, what are you waiting for? I'll try to hold this scary bird while you pups get some thinking to do." Jake grabbed a hand full of rocks and the other hand threw one by one as hard as he can towards the eagle. The eagle dodged all the attack, but it should hold it longer.

"You heard what Jake said.." Everest said. The three of them gathered in a circle and started to use the puppy brain of them. Thinking deep enough on how to save Little Hootie.

Marshall don't want to hate Ryder, not only because he is his owner, but also because he understand that Ryder is not used to this kind of situation before. He wished that Rocky was here because they might need some help to think a plan due to his genius idea.

"It is more easier, if Chase and Skye can help us." He told to himself with his paw under his muzzle. Since Chase can zipline himself to little Hootie or Skye could just fly towards.." He stopped for a second and think agaun. "Fly!" He finally had an idea in his mind.

Leading himself to real life. The first thing he see was Everest who is still thinking about a plan. She was just about a few inch away from him. Somehow made him blushed. Didn't know why, so he snap out of it. It wasn't important anyway. Feeling confident about his idea, he called and brought them back into the world. Everest and Rubble snapped and realized that Marshall might had a plan to share, quietly they listen.

"So here's the plan, Rubble! you remember when you hammer threw me up the branch?" he made Rubble memorized what had happen this afternoon, which then he nodded much to confirm that he does remember about it. It also leaved Rubble and Everest in state of curiosity to know why exactly he asked about it.

Marshall continued "What if we recreate that event to save little Hootie." This made both of them gasp in quite the shock when they heard him. They knew where is this going to.

"No, no no.. Are you crazy Marshall!?" said Rubble.

"You might hurt yourself!" Everest continued in her worried tone.

"Yeah, but we don't have any other plan!" Marshall argued.

Everest and Rubble disagree with Marshall's idea. They both know what is going to happen to whoever volunteered to do it. In this case, Marshall volunteered himself without any hesitation. It will cause damage to him.

"Come on guys, we don't have a lot of time. Plus, Little Hootie's safety is more important than me!" He convinced the pups.

Still disagree with him, Everest grabbed Rubble away from Marshall where he couldn't hear them exchange words.

He stayed there as he didn't want to disturb their conversation. While he was waiting, he looked at the two of them. When he looked at Rubble, the unpleasant feels arised into him. "Am I jealous?" As far as he concern, he never seems to feel this sort of feeling. So judging if he is jealous or not seems to be very unsure. If not then what it is? but if true, than why does he felt jealous about him. When he think more about it, it may have been Everest.

Oh! It is because Everest is his best friend. And Rubble was only a friend to her. So.. uh.. It seems pretty right to him. If that is the reason, then he had no time to be jealous about it. All this feelings were just distracting him from his job.

"Earth to Marshall!" Rubble snapped him and caused Marshall to wake from his daydream. He saw the bulldog and the husky just glared at him with no smile at all. They made him felt nervous like there was something he did wrong.

"W-wh-what's the matter..?" He stammered.

"We finally decided, we had to use your idea." Rubble answer. The dalmatian wasn't sure if they were on to this or not. Their face wasn't look so sincerely for doing this. But it doesnt matter now, all he needed was to hear them agree about his idea. Marshall really glad to know that.

"So, what are we going to do, Marshall?" Everest said but still worried about his plan. "Great! First we need your grappling hook..."

After three minutes of Marshall's planning, they had finally ready to do it. Started with Everest shooting her Grappling hook as long as it can extend while Rubble caught it with his teeth. Once the line is long enough to reach little Hootie, Everest cut the line. In split second, Rubble stuck the hook to the nearest tree and try pullong it to make sure it would not lose.

This leave Marshall to do his part. Marshall tighted the other end of the line around his waist.

Everest wasn't sure about his plan. It just seems too dangerous. "You really going to do this Marshall?" She ask.

It was very kind of her to be concern about him. But desperate times call for desperate measure. Saving little Hootie is what most important right now, even if he got injured in the process. Chase trusted me to keep little Hootie safe. Plus, if they wait, there is a small guarantee that the little owl will survive.

"I have to, Everest. A rescue is still a rescue and its our job to help everyone in need." He replied with a convincing explanation. He took off his EMT pup pack.

He took a deep breath and release it. Then he told Rubble that he was ready.

"On second thought, maybe we should wait as Ryder said." Rubble was very concern that this is disobeying what Ryder told them earlier. "We have no time Rubble." Marshall took his place and hold the line as hard as he could.

Rubble sighed and had to agree with him. "I hope you are okay with this." Rubble said as he grabbed the middle of the line with his teeth. "I'm fire up!" Marshall nodded. Part of him also hoped that he will be fine about this. "No, this is for everybody sake not me." The other part of him disagreed.

Rubble began to spin him around like he did with the hammer-throw. When after a few spin, he released the line with his full strength causing Marshall to flew straight into where Little Hootie is. But he didn't land perfectly which made him sprained his left back paw. He quietly yelped in pain as he lied, "I'm good!" Tried to make sure everyone didn't have to worry about him.

Everest had to close her both eyes, she didn't want to see Marshall in pain for his recklessness. She started to ran away from the scene.

Marshall did not see Everest left. His focus was only on little Hootie. "Are you ok, Hootie?" He asked. Little Hootie just hooted while showing his broken wing. "Oh no! I need to get you out of here first." He said. He grabbed Little Hootie with his right paw and hugged it.

He walked in pain into the edge of the cliff. "Here goes nothing!" He hugged Little Hootie. Not to tight and not to loose. Wouldn't want little Hootie to fall down the cliff. Seeing how high the downfall is, made him shiver into his bone. Being afraid of high isn't what he need, for now. The best thing to do was to pray to god and a jump down the cliff. Thanks to the line attached to him, he swinged across the canyon's gap.

The next thing he knew, that he was about to hit the canyon's hard wall. For little Hootie's safety, he quickly turn around with his back, curled into a ball with Little Hootie inside it, and ready for impact. His back hit the wall made him holwed in so much pain. The pain just got more painful as the time goes on. Tears came out from his eyes as he tried to hold the pain he caused to himself.

He realized that he was still hanging on the line. Fighting the pain, he quickly turned around and slowly climbed the rope with his left paw and his right paw still holding Little Hootie's small body, while his back paw slowly walking up against the wall.

It doesn't finish yet, they were too distracted worrying Marshall that they missing one more problem. The ferocious eagle. Jake also has forgot what he supposed to do. Right now, they couldn't believe what the dalmatian had did just to save a life.

The eagle made an intimidating screech and very annoyingly loud, it caught their attention. The eagle began to charged down and headed for Marshall. Jake took a quick action by grabbing few rocks on his hand and threw it one by one for the eagle. But the eagle dodged the rocks like it already figured out the pattern of Jake's attack.

The eagle almost had a chance to strike Marshall. Out of nowhere, a water shot knocked the eagle away and it caused the eagle flew away with scream of defeat. They all looked at the trail of water, which it came from Everest who was using Marshall's firepup pack with the water cannon readied.

Thanks to Everest, she had saved two life. Everest only blushed from all the comment she received. "It was nothing." she said.

Without they even realized, the edge was piercing the line little by little and it was about to get rip apart. They all gasp. "Uh oh" Marshall become worried that the line will cut off anytime soon. The problem can't just stop coming and coming. So he climbed up as fast as he can with all his strength he had left and hope for the best.

Marshall was worried that he couldn't make it in time. As far as he concern about himself, he didn't forgot a little bit about Hootie. He will accept if he was destined to fall into his death, just as long as little Hootie doesn't come along with him. It would end up him dying as a failure.

Marshall looked down at the owl. "Don't worry little Hootie. You will be safe. Told everybody not to worry about me, especially Chase." With a smile, he told to little Hootie. As the time running out, the dalmatian threw Hootie straight for them, which Jake catch him with no problem while Everest grabbed the line and tried to pull Marshall up. She was so worried about him.

It was happen too fast before he could even make another step up, the line suddenly cut lose. They yelled his name in unison, more of a worried tone.

Marshall had to close his both eyes and ready for his last breath. Within a short time of his life, his mind was filled with every memory in his past. From he was still little until he joined the Paw Patrol.

At this point, he thought he is dead for sure, but a flick on his belly cause him to wander what happened. He open his eyes and look directly up only to see Rubble was holding on the tip of the line with his teeth barely on the cliff's edge. Everest and Jake saw him, began to help Rubble and pulled Marshall up. To honest, Marshall was still very impress with Rubble's strength. If it wasn't for him, he would have been a dead pup. He owed Rubble a big one for saving his life. But first, he had something to take care of.

Once Marshall was up, he began to look around searching for little Hootie. He still don't care about his condition. When he saw the owl, he made a move towards little Hootie. But his action was stopped by Everest who blocked him with a very serious face.

"Everest, I need to check on Hootie. He had serious broken wing!" He said to Everest.

But Everest's emotion became mad and immediately slapped Marshall on the face with her paw. Jake and Rubble gasped and does not believe what they had witnessed. Marshall wandered what he did wrong that cause Everest to do that.

A few second of silence, Everest then yelled at him. "You know who else is in serious condition?!" Marshall shaked his head in and not knowing the obvious answer. "Its you, Marshall!" she continue yelled at the injured pup.

Marshall paused the moment when he realized that he is badly damaged than little Hootie. Scratches, sprained paw, pain at his back and a slap in the face. He hissed in pain. Upon knowing what Everest meant, he dropped his head.

"I know that you care a lot about people's safety," Tears began flowed from her eye. "..but you also need to care about yourself!" she continued as she wiped her tears off her cheeks.

Marshall finally realized what he did had made everyone worried. He looked at the husky. He never saw Everest was more worried then he ever saw. He being himself, doesn't want his second best friend or either of his friend to be sad. So, he nodded and agreed about what she said.

Everest then hugged him tighter then he ever felt, slowly became less tighter however. Her muzzle slowly reached Marshall's ear and whispered, "Promise me that you will never hurt yourself badly ever again." Come to think again, Everest's promise almost just the same as Ryder's. So he had no choice but to accept it.

"I promise." He said only the husky could hear. But then he noticed that Everest were being too close than usual. This made him blushing as red as his uniform. He does not want this to last longer, it felt uncomfortable with Jake and Rubble looking at them.

Everest was snuggling on his chest. This made him more redder. So he stutterly spoke her name to get her attention. When she did, she also noticed that she is way too closer to him then she ever was. She quickly broke the hug with a blush just like Marshall. As he looked at the blushing husky, There is one thing in his mind.

"You look cuter with my firepup pack on you." He said it out loud. His eyes were wide open and began to shut his loud mouth. He felt stupid for saying that in front of her. This leave the husky to blush even more.

"Okay lovebirds, time to head out of here." Jake said trying to get out of the place before the eagle come back.

"Lovebirds?" Marshall deeply thought.

End of chapter


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Sunken Flounder

MARSHALL POV

"There you go, Little Hootie. All done with the bandages. But you can't fly just yet. Maybe you can stay with Chase so I can easily check on you." Said Marshall right after he finished giving the owl the medical treatment.

Just a simple nodded and a "hoo", Little Hootie agreed to stay with them at the lookout.

Knowing that Little Hootie was safe, meaning their rescue was a success.

Though, Marshall and Rubble need to came back to the Lookout while Everest and Jake had to head home since it will be dark soon.

So Marshall took a small step but then he was stopped by the pain from his injuries. He fell to ground as he endured the pain caused to him. The others heard him hissing, quickly head over him. They already know what caused such misery since they actually saw what had happen to him. Feeling worried, Everest took the medical pup pack from him the began asking Marshall what to do first. Marshall had to obey her because this is for his own good. Besides, he does'nt want everyone else to be worried about him so much and wanted them to be happy.

At first, he told Everest to use the X-ray to look at any part of his body that he felt really hurt. In this case, his left leg had sprained while his back was really sore when he tried to walk. Both of it need to be wrapped with bandages.

While Everest dressed Marshall with the bandages, Rubble and Jake help her with it. But they all wandered, how did he managed to treat Little Hootie with his current condition. On second thought, maybe he had that spirit to rescue people that he could'nt even felt his pain for the moment.

"All done!" Everest yelled in excitement that she helped Marshall reducing the pain he felt. But Marshall still unable to move, even driving on his own EMT truck.

Without wasting time, she asked Jake if she could drive his truck and take them to the lookout. Jake nodded as he brought both Marshall and Little Hootie into the back of the truck. Marshall was really glad that he had friends like them, always help each other whenever their friend is in trouble. That is why he really likes to have more friends.

Jake told Everest that he could'nt come with them to the Lookout since he had no room to share, either Marshall's truck or Rubble's rig. So he had to head home and gave the permission to let Everest stay at the Lookout for the moment because it will be dark when they arrived.

They all said goodbye to Jake before they hit the gas and head their way to the Lookout.

Inside the truck, Marshall and Little Hootie got pretty bored waiting to get home. Never thought it will take this long to arrived. To cheer up the atmosphere inside, Marshall broke the silence, "You must be feeling glad to see Chase again, right?" he ask with a smile on his face as he looked down at Little Hootie, who was just sitting right in front of him.

Little Hootied replied, "hoo!"

Marshall somehow misheard him and thought that he said 'Who'. He replied by saying Chase's name. The same replied from Little Hootie. So he said Chase name again to make sure the little owl gets it.

They just kept replying to each other for another two times. Then Marshall quickly realized that he was talking to an owl that always says 'hoo.' "Oh now I get it!" Marshall rubbed the back of his head. "Silly me." Both of them laugh.

Into the silence again, Marshall lowered his head down only to see his sore paw wrapped with bandages. He tried to touch the bandages with his paw and examine how perfectly it wrap around his paw that was made mostly by the female husky. His face was decorated with big smiles while touching it. But then he was interrupted by Little Hootie who said "hoo".

This made him to turn his head and stared at the owl, wandering if he should ask him something about it.

"Hootie, do you think me and Everest are.. you know.. for each other?" He asked. For the moment, he thought that telling him was'nt a good Idea. But he already said it out loud before he could close his muzzle with his paw. What he had to do was waiting for Little Hootie's answer since.

Little Hootie was confused of what he said for a second before he realized what he meant. From what he saw about Everest just now, started where she hugged him, ended by treating him. He wanted to nod.

But Before he could react. Everest run into a bump on the road, caused both Marshall and Little Hootie was stunned and tried their best enduring the pain caused by the impact.

"Hey watch it!" Marshall yelled inside the ambulance. They could clearly heard Everest yelled back for an apology before she did her best to drive more carefully.

For about a minute, Marshall and Little Hootie just stared into each others eyes. Something just does'nt seems right. Something that Marshall need to know, but what?

"Uhmm.. did we forget something?" He asked. Leaving them in the state of confuse, with hope to remember what they had said before.

"Pups, welcome back!" Ryder was the first one to greet them when they arrived at the Lookout. Looks like the other team had finish their rescue.

"Everest?" asked the pups, no clue why she brought the EMT truck with her.

"Where is Little Hootie?" Asked Chase who just came from behind the group. He turned his head around searching for Little Hootie. Gaining the attention to Ryder who finally noticed somepup is missing.

"Wait! Where is Marshall?" Now all of the pups were speechless even Chase stopped scanning around and look even worried for his best friend.

Everest pointed his paw to the back of the truck. All of them began to wonder. If he was in the EMT truck, then that's mean.. They quickly rushed over to the back of truck. As they opened the door, immediately saw Marshall and Little Hootie dressed with bandages. They all gasped in worried.

Marshall notice this, so he greet them, "hey pups," by waving his paw with a smile on his face trying to convince them that he was doing just fine, just calm everybody down. But it did'nt help. They all still worried at him.

"What happened, Marshall?" Ryder asked to the injured pup. The other pups started guessing what could have caused Marshall injuries.

He stayed silence inside the truck. He knew he was currently asked by Ryder, who he once promise that he would never hurt himself again. Now that he broke it. Ryder might be mad if he knew about what had actually happened. Maybe he will do worst, maybe he will limit his duty in a dangerous rescue. But he all he wanted was to make sure people is safe. "What should I said?" He asked himself in mind, at the same time, he does'nt want to lie about it.

The pups still guessing answer until Skye clearly asked, "Did the Eagle beat you?"

"Hey! I alweady said that." said Zuma. "Yeah, I did'nt hear you said that!" Skye argued. Then Everest jump out from the truck to gain their attention. "What Skye said just now was right, the eagle body slammed him when he was checking on Little Hootie's condition. I managed to spray it with the water cannon." She explained.

Rubble however knew about the truth and also knew Everest was lying. He was about to speak it but Everest quickly closed his muzzle with her paw. Clearly that she does'nt want the others know what really happened.

Marshall could'nt believe what he heard from Everest's mouth. She had saved him from Ryder's question. Although he wondered why she did that but he wanted to thank her for it... as soon as he get out from this place. It was wierd being inside his own truck as a patient. "Pups, mind if I got outside. It was kinda small in here. Me and Hootie does'nt feels comfortable right now." He said.

Ryder realized Marshall was still in the truck since they arrived. So he took a step forward and slowly lifted Marshall out of there and brought him into the lookout. He also asked Chase to bring Little Hootie inside too. Chase nodded happily as he asked Little Hootie to get on his back. Little Hootie had to hop his way on to Chase's back since he had his wing broken.

An Hour had past, Marshall and Little Hootie felt a little bit better and comfortable on a soft comfy beanbag thanks to Ryder and the pups. In just mere of time he already felt bored just doing nothing, maybe he will stayed like this for about a week. It was hard for him to leave his duty behind. What if he was be needed more on the next rescue.

To cover his bored, for now, he asked the team who helped Cap'n Turbot to tell about their rescue.

Chase, Skye, Rocky and Zuma nodded in excitement. Talking about their own duty at the same time causing loud noises banging into his ears. He and Little Hootie covered they ears in annoyance.

"Pups, calm down. Just tell him one by one." Ryder said from behind them before using the elevator to go up and leaving them alone with Marshall.

Chase cleared his throat and began to tell from the beginning of the rescue.

THE TEAM POV

After they rolled out, they split up to where they were supposed to be. Ryder had chosen Chase to find out what caused the flounder uncontrollable, Rocky to fix the problem, Skye to fly up there and save Cap'n Turbot with his weather blimp, and Zuma helping Skye if anything happen.

That leave Marshall and Rubble on their way to save Little Hootie.

Ryder leads them to the beach before they stopped at the middle of it. "Okay pups now we split up. Skye and Zuma, go get Cap'n Turbot." He pointed at the two pups. They obeyed and immediately headed for Cap'n Turbot.

"And Chase," Ryder called and get Chase's attention. "Hop in, we are going to the flounder before it sinks."

"Yes sir, Ryder sir!" The shepherd replied then hop on to Ryder's ATV.

"Uhh.. You too Rocky." He noticed the mixed breed was shivering a bit but then he quickly hide his fear from them. "Dont't worry Rocky, You had a tugboat remember.." Both of them knew Rocky was shivering because of the the water. But he still wanted to hide it, by replying with a fake cool looking face. "I knew that" He said.

Rocky drove into the sea then turned his truck into his tugboat in mid air. "Come on guys, what-" The tugboat land on the water and made a little splash of water that actually hit Rocky mid sentence, "..are we waiting for.. yuck!" he continued as he shake his body to dry himself.

Ryder and Chase chuckled when Rocky lied about his fear. He could'nt hide it from everyone because they all already knew about it.

Ryder then pushed a button from his pup pad. "Life jacket, deploy." Ryder's jacket began to inflate with air. He drove his way from the beach. On mid air he pushed the button from his pup pad again and this time his ATV turned into hovercraft mode. But then it land on the water and splashed the ocean water to Rocky "Again.." he muttered and shake his body for the second time.

Skye and Zuma POV

"Whewe is Cap'n Turbot?" Zuma said to himself as he wandered around the bay. He used his pup tag to call Skye. "Skye! found anything yet."

"Not yet." She replied before she end the call. "This is not helping," she said because she could'nt have'nt see anything yet. So she used her google for a better view. Finally, she saw something from a distance but she felt weird seeing it "Another sun?" So she zoom in until she clearly gain better vision of what she thought was actually Blimpy's sunny face with Cap'n Turbot hanging on a rope attached below the blimp.

"Zuma, I found Cap'n Turbot. Its to the west." He called for Zuma.

"On my way!" Zuma nodded and began speeding his hovercraft to where she said.

Along the way, he met with mother whale and her baby whale. So he greeted them. "What's up baby whale. Hey, mama blue." He usually called the mother whale as mama blue. They sprayed water from the blowhole on the top of their heads to greet him back.

"Can you help me with something?" Zuma asked the two whale to cooperate.

Ryder, Chase, Rocky POV

"There's the flounder, quick." Ryder speed up his ATV, as soon as he saw the flounder, along with Rocky following him from behind.

The flounder were just located right next to a giant rock. It was sinking slowly. Ryder hop on from his ATV to the flounder followed by Chase. Ryder took off his helmet.

"Spy Chase, I'm counting on you!"

"I'm on it." Chase replied and began searching around the deck, while Ryder was searching the damage that caused the flounder to sink. He opened the staircase lead to the cargo hold but all he could see was water filling up from from a big hole. "Oh no!" he gasped

"Ryder, do I need to swim down and fix it?" Said Rocky, who was still on his tugboat. He was afraid if he jump into the flounder and slip into the water. He asked if he was needed to fix it, so he will be ready facing his fear.

"Dont't worry, you'll just have to fix it." Ryder said giving him the sign of relief that he does'nt have to swim into the water. But how would he do that without getting wet.a

"We need to get the water out first." He continued as he pulled out his pup pad. "Robo-dog, bring in the air patroller."

Zuma and Skye POV

Skye flew her copter faster to catch up to the blimp.

"Skye, Oh I'm glad to see you. Quick, help me out!" Cap'n Turbot yelled with his both hand still holding the rope tightly. He was afraid to look down because he was flying up in the air so high.

Skye does'nt have much time left, so she barked for a harness from her copter. The harness appeared from below the copter, then She brought it as close to Cap'n Turbot as she could. But the harness still could'nt reach Cap'n Turbot due to her copter was dangerously next the blimp. She was afraid if the propeller hit the balloon and lose control, that would worsen the rescue mission and she does'nt want that to happen.

"Cap'n Turbot can you reach the harness? I could'nt go any further!" She yelled.

"I'll try." He said. Cap'n Turbot released one of his hand, trying to reach the harness but still not close enough. So he stretched his body to reach it. Ignoring the limit of his body, his other hand slipped from the rope he was holding and caused him to fall down yelling for help.

"Oh no! Not good." She hoped that Zuma was here.

Just in time, a spray from a whale broke Cap'n Turbot's fall. He was wondering what had happened. But Skye thankful enough that Zuma was in time to save Cap'n Turbot.

"Gweat job, Baby dude." Zuma congratulate the baby whale for helping him saving Cap'n Turbot.

"Buoy!" He barked for a buoy. Then his hovercraft launched the buoy for Cap'n Turbot to sit on it before the baby whale stop spraying.

"Thanks a lot dude!" He waved at the whale before the baby whale gets back to her mother and leave them with a whale cry. Cap'n Turbot translated that whale speaking for "You're welcome!"

"Hold on tight Cap'n Turbot, our next stop is the beach." He said as he started driving his hovercraft while pulling a buoy with Cap'n Turbot on it. Skye had the blimp cover by attaching a hook on top of Blimpy and followed Zuma from behind.

The Team POV

"Great job Skye! Come back here when you two had done getting Cap'n Turbot somewhere safer." Ryder talked to Skye from his pup pad. He was on his ATV waiting for Robo-dog.

"Roger that, Ryder!" She said before Ryder cut the conversation. Right about time, Robo-dog came in flying the air patroller.

"Robo-dog, use the crane to lift this flounder so the water will flow out of it." He ordered.

Chase was just sniffing around the deck but stopped when the flounder started shaking. He looked up and saw the air patroller was lifting the flounder with the crane attached to the top of it.

He felt unstable as he moving around, so he summon a suction cups from his shoes and he could balance him self again as he continued sniffing into the captain's deck. Then he got a scent, it smelled familiar but did'nt remember what it is exactly.

He sniffed it until stronger scent was coming inside the control panel. So he open it. "Oh no, not you two again!" He said, revealing the gophers. The same one that broke the system of Robo-saurus.

The gophers was about to run away but Chase immediately catched them with his net. But the gophers have sharp teeth to cut off the net and escaped.

Feeling hopeless about his net, so he called to report Ryder. "Ryder, I know what caused the problem."

"What is it Chase?" Ryder ask.

"It's the gophers, Ryder."

"Gophers, the one that caused problem to Mr. Wingnut's robot dinosaur?"

Chase nodded. Ryder stayed in silence before he finally think of solution. "Rocky, did you still have your peanut dispenser?" He asked the mixed breed who drove his tugboat next to him. Rocky nodded before Ryder continued. "Great, use it to distract the gophers so chase can catch them."

Soon Ryder got another call from Skye saying that she and Zuma had arrived from saving Cap'n Turbot. Ryder gave them the thumbs up.

"Robo-dog, how's the flounder?" he asked Robo-dog through his pup pad. Robo-dog bark with the robotic voice, meaning that the flounder was all dried out. He told Robo-dog to stay in that position. Then told Skye to use her harness on Rocky so he could fix the damage on mid air.

Rocky and Skye did what Ryder said. He used the harness while holding a piece of metal with his pincer. Then Skye flew him to the damaged area.

He place the metal piece and cover the hole, then used his ratchet to attached bolts around the piece. "All done." He smiled and wipe his forehead.

"Great! You can safely lower the flounder now, Robo-dog" He said and it replied with a bark. Robo-dog lowered the flounder slowly into the water then release it. The flounder land into the water and caused another splash of water to hit Rocky who was still hanging on the harness.

"Another one, yuck.." he mutterred again being splashed three times in a day. Skye landed Rocky on the flounder so he could fix the malfunction caused by the gophers.

Chase used the peanut dispenser to distract the gophers. The gophers really like peanuts so much. Chase dispense a bunch of peanuts on the deck from the dispenser. The gophers began come over and gather around the peanut. The gophers enjoyed eating it without even knowing that Chase had already caught them with his net.

"I got the gophers, Ryder!" Chase said.

"The flounder is fixed, Ryder!" Rocky said right after Chase.

"Great job you guys, now lets deliver this boat to its owner."

Back to present

MARSHALL POV

"We brought that flounder to Cap'n Turbot.." Zuma said.

"..Then he thanked us for saving him and Blimpy.." Skye continued.

"..and searching what cause the problem.." Chase continued.

"..also for fixing the flounder." Rocky ended it.

"Then I said. When ever you have a problem, just yelp for help." Ryder added

"Okay pups, its time to go to bed." He asked the pups to sleep due to late night hour.

"Can we sleep here with Marshall and Little Hootie." Chase said. But Ryder said that Marshall needed the space for him to recover. Hearing this made Chase upset. But Ryder cheered him up by telling him that Little Hootie could stay with you. That was good enough for Chase cause he also cared about Little Hootie.

On second thought, Ryder also need somepup to look over Marshall in case if anything happen. Everest quickly raised her paw. "I'll do it Ryder, Uhmm... I mean, I did'nt bring my snowplow with me. So.." Everest said volunteering to stay with Marshall. She was about blushing but she managed to hide it from everyone.

"Great!" Ryder gave her the thumbs up before asking the pups again to go to bed.

"Good night, pups."

End of Chapter

Sorry...


	12. Chapter 12 (02-06 05:19:54)

Chapter 12: Somepup Special pt.1

It was almost midnight, Ryder and the pups were fast asleep from the rescue they had this day. Right After they told the story of their rescue to Marshall, they suddenly felt how tired they were that time. Maybe because they got super excited telling the dally about their rescue awesome rescue, that they did'nt even realized they were exhausted.

MARSHALL POV

That night was really cold for him to handle. He was shivering from the cold breeze and forced him to woke up from his sleep. "I need to get a blanket." He thought. So he tried to get up but his sore back could'nt help him and made him fall down on the beanbag again.

"Aww.. How can I go to sleep if I'm freezing here?." He said as he curled his body but could still felt the cold lurking into his skin. He look around for an idea but only saw a sleeping husky a feet away from him.

He saw her was deep in her slumber. So he does'nt want to wake her up just to get him a blanket. That would end her sweet dream. He generously thought.

So he quietly get up on his beanbag. Only for a few second of stood still, but he fall again. Much to disappoint him, he started to curse and blame his injuries for letting him shivering. It could'nt help him at all.

Meanwhile, Everest were sleeping comfortably until she got interrupted by Marshall who was still muttering about his pain. She opened her eyes only to see Marshall was hitting his sprained leg slowly while muttering about it.

Everest already got up yet Marshall was there, blaming about his injuries, did'nt notice her at all. "Really? Marshall.." She small chuckled with her paw on his muzzle.

She gained Marshall's attention and made him realized that Everest was awake and definitely watched him the whole time he blamed his sore paw. "Stupid me.." He whispered and this time he hit his head with his paw. Now he blamed himself for waking Everest up.

Everest only chuckled seeing the dalmatian acting weirdly. Although, she was still concerned about his injuries "Relax Marshall.. Tell me what's wrong?" She stopped Marshall from what he was doing. Though she had to laugh a bit before she could stopped remembering what he just did.

"Nothing! I was just trying to sleep. That's all!" He said.

"So, why did you hit your paw?" She asked again.

"I.. uhh.. Just checking my paw if it still strong.." He said while hitting his paw again. At that moment, he somehow felt very nervous that he hardly hit his paw and made him hissed. He tried to covered his pain with a fake smile. "Why did I hit my paw again?!" He yelled in his head.

Everest knew that he was clearly lying. "You've a problem.. right?" She stared at the dally with her serious eyes.

He gulped before he thought that he should'nt be lying about what he really needed. He really want to get some shut eye. So he honestly tell Everest what caused him so uncomfortable. At the end of it, Everest were holding his muzzle, laughing about what had happened to Marshall.

"Hey, I'm freezing. You know!" He replied as he realized that he was shivering again.

"You're so funny Marshall.." She said still laughing hardly. He took that as a compliment and actually blushed from it. Due to the dark room, Everest did'nt notice the red on his cheeks.

"So.. since you already awake, can you get me a blanket. I'm still freezing here." He broke her moment of laugh and made her realized that she was'nt helping at all. Everest nodded and walked her way to the closet and grabbed a blanket. She dragged it towards Marshall. Kindly, she did'nt just throw it to Marshall, instead she slowly covered him up with it. Marshall yet again blushed seeing her very close to him, covering him with the blanket slowly. He was looking deeply at her eyes.

"Feeling better now?" She said and was waiting for his response.

"Huh? Oh.. yeah.. much better now!" He snapped and nervously said to her.

EVEREST POV

She nervously covering Marshall with the blanket she just brought from the closet. Not to be known by him, she were blushing because of the dark. She was standing right close to him while covering him slowly with the blanket. She just look deeply into his eyes. In her mind, she felt very stupid that she did that to Marshall. So she snapped out of her mind.

"Feeling better now?" She asked. She was waiting for him to response.

"Huh? oh.. yeah.. much better now!" He said sounded a bit nervous. Don't know exactly why he took time to reply.

After that, she walked back to her spot where she slept. When she was about to close her eyes, the husky got interrupted by the dally who was whispering for her name. So she replied with a slight voice to make sure she heard him.

"Thanks for covering me up." He gratefully said. This made Everest blushed again. "Its just a blanket.. No biggy." She said.

"Hmm? No, no.. not that!" He sounded nervous. "That time when you did'nt tell Ryder the truth about what really happened." He said.

"Your welcome.." She said trying to hold her red cheeks for the misunderstanding.

"Why would you backed me up that time? Did you know my promise to Ryder?" He asked again.

"No, I just saw you stayed quiet back there. So I've got a feeling that you might don't wanna tell about what happen. That's why I came in and lied about it." She explained. But she was wondering, what promise he had made with Ryder? Did he just broke it? She was questioning herself.

But then she remembered somebody that knew about the truth. Little Hootie, Jake and Rubble. "Uh oh.. I hope Rubble and Little Hootie did'nt spill up everything." She was worried that they would tell it to Ryder.

Marshall gasped and felt the same way as Everest, if Rubble told that to Ryder. If not him, Little Hootie might tells Chase and then Chase tells Ryder. "That's not good, I need to tell them now." He was struggling to get up but he remembered that he could'nt do it.

"Relax Marshall, maybe they did'nt tell the pups yet. They were busy listening to their story, maybe they forgot about it." She tried to convince the worried dalmatian to calm down. "You can tell them tomorrow. But first you need to go to sleep. Besides, your body need to rest so they can recover quickly." She added again.

"Yeah, maybe you're right.. I'm really tired right now." He said as he rest his head on his beanbag with the warm blanket he got. "Good night Everest!"

"You too Marshall!" She replied. They both closed their eyes and went into deep slumber.

MARSHALL POV

It was about two hour since the two pups fell asleep. However, Marshall were yet again struggling for something. He was just moving his paw to much trying to grab something while sleeping. He was like sleeping but in state of uncomfortable.

He kept doing it until somebody slip a nice and warm pillow inside the blanket for him to hug. He was still asleep, so he did'nt know who gave it to him. "Thanks.." he muttered while he was sleeping. He could actually smell the scent of the pillow he was hugging.

"Smells familiar.." He muttered again. Knowing that pillow from somewhere.

Because of the pillow he got, he could sleep comfortably again. He continued sleeping until the next morning arrived.

CHASE POV

Chase opened his eyes and let out a yawn. That particular moment made Little Hootie who slept besides him awake. "Sorry Little Hootie, I wake you up." He said. Little Hootie replied with a single "hoo" then yawned just like Chase. They woke up early then the other pups apparently. They could tell by the silence of the morning.

"How is your wing?" He asked. "hoo" he said, shook his head while showing his broken wing. "Guess that't mean you still cant fly." Chase guessed what Little Hootie's mean by that. This time he nodded, Chase guessing was true.

"How did you get injured after all?" Chase asked again wondering what could have caused him to faint yesterday.

Since Little Hootie only "hoo" and Chase would'nt understand him. So he started to flap its wing like he was flying. Chase knew what it was trying to do "So you need me to guess what you are doing, right?" Little Hootie nodded. Then he continued his acting.

"So.. you were flying around like usual." He guessed. Little Hootie nodded. Then he grabbed a thin stick nearby Chase's pup house and broke it into half. Then he used half of the stick to hit his broken wing gently trying to avoid the pain. "But a tree branch broke down then it hits you". Little Hootie nodded again. It began to fell down on his body and closed its eye. "You fell to the ground and fainted." Chase guessed again. Little Hootie stood up and nodded much to proud at the talented shepherd. "I'm really good at this." He glance at Little Hootie with a huge smile at it.

After that, they hit the silence for about a minute. Chase felt bored waiting for the pup and he was pretty sure that everybody was still asleep even Marshall... "Wait, Marshall!.." Much to his concern about Little Hootie, he was more worried about the dalmatian, his injured best friend.

"I need to check on him." He said as he got up and went out from his pup house. He yawned again and began to stretch his body. "That was great.." he let out a moan, feeling good from stretching after wake up from sleep.

He did'nt want to leave his owl friend too. "Hop on Little Hootie, lets go see Marshall." He said to the little owl. He nodded and hop on to his back.

Chase casually walked his way towards the lookout where Marshall slept in. Though, he did'nt worrying about Marshall to much again since he knew that he was'nt alone in there. Marshall was accompanied by Everest.

Which then made Chase smirked and turned his head looking at Little Hootie at his back. "You know, whenever I got bored, I always head over to Marshall and chat with him. And mostly, I joke about him and Everest were in together. But he seriously denied it. Maybe he does'nt really had a feeling for her." He happily explained to Little Hootie when the time he got bored. But frustrated that every time he joke about it, Marshall was just denying about him and Everest. Sometimes he just wished that it was actually true.

He wanted to help him getting along with somebody as a payback of the time that Marshall helped him to get Skye. The female cockapoo of the team that he loved so much. The reason he picked Everest for Marshall was because.. Other than Skye, Everest was another female pup in the team. Second, he got a feeling that Everest is best for Marshall. He could just feel it, with his nose. He used his instinct by sniffing.

"But you know what, I will always hope that my friend, Marshall, really had a feeling for her. He once help me getting along with Skye, so I want to help him to be together with her. I wanted to pay of what he had done for me." He explained again. Little Hootie "hoo" sounded like he did'nt believe that was going to happen. Chase was just walking slowly towards the entrance. The lookout door open automatically. Chase walked inside while still looking at Little Hootie.

"Seriously, I mean it. I actually hoping that one day he and Everest were..." Chase got interfered by Little Hootie who gasped upon seeing what he saw. Chase was curious and turned his head to where Little Hootie was looking, which was just right in front of him. He gasped before he continued "..Hugging!?"

MARSHALL POV

Marshall were sleeping comfortably hugging his pillow until Chase was there calling for his name. He whisperly screaming his name, not sure why he does that. So he opened his both eyes and look over where Chase was making the sounds. He yawned. "What's wrong Chase? Did you catch a cold?" He asked and wondered why would he whisper to wake him up. He usually used his megaphone to wake everybody up. Maybe he was concern about him.

But Chase did'nt answer him, instead he just pointing his paw directly at the spot he was sleeping. So did Little Hootie. Marshall was really confused of what was happening right now. Curious to know, so he took a glance at where he was pointing. Much to shock him on what he was really hugging. Like, he really want to jump right now but he could'nt because of his injuries.

His face was so red as his truck knowing that he was currently hugging a female husky. And this was being watched by Chase and Little Hootie. Felt really embarrassed, he released the hug. "E..Eve-rest.." He sheepishly called her name to wake her up. His heart beating rate was greatly increase being this close to Everest. Did'nt know how could this happen. He just remembered last night, somebody gave him a warm pillow to hug on. But little did he knew, it was Everest snuggling into the blanket

EVEREST POV

Just like Marshall, she were fast asleep hugging a warm and comfortable pillow she got last night. "E..Eve-rest.." Until her ears picked up a sheepish voice calling for her name. So she opened her eyes and saw her white pillow with few black spots around it. But her pillow was moving.

"Did the pillow just move?" She thought. She might have guessed the pillow was one of Rocky's invention that had a function to wake up people from sleep. But still in disbelief, she wiped her eyes with her paw so she can see more clearly.

As she gain view, her face turned red and she was blushing hardly. She was very shock to see what in front of her that she was hugging the whole night. Quick respond, she jumped out and stood still next to the beanbag. Notice that this was too embarrassing for her, knowing that she was sleeping next to a male dalmatian. At least she felt a bit relieved that nobody saw that until she turned her head at the entrance of the lookout. Much to disappoint her, Chase was standing there like a stone watching the whole scene with Little Hootie on his back.

Everest became more redder. Her heart beat thumping faster than usual. She still felt the warm hug from Marshall. But it felt like she was about to explode at anytime. Without talking to anyone, she began running passed Chase and exited the lookout through the entrance. Her tears slowly dropped off from her face.

MARSHALL POV

"Nice move Marshall..." Marshall's ears perked, hearing Chase's compliment at him. But he sounded like he was'nt satisfied with that. He glance at Chase who look very serious. Proving that it was just a sarcasm.

"Look at what you had done, Marshall! You made her felt embarrassed." Chase growled at him. Marshall noticed that and began to growl at Chase back.

"Hey, I don't really know what happen!" Marshall yelled at the shepherd. Still laying down on his beanbag. His face was red, half mad and half embarrass. "All I know is You wake me up! And then she was in front of me! Its not my fault." He yelled.

"I saw her tears dropped when she ran passed me!" Chase counter. "You should've really done that!" Chase continued with his serious face.

"I said.. Its not my fault!" Marshall replied with a growl. But Marshall immediately realized that he was arguing with Chase, his best friend. "I don't know what happen!" He yelled again but simply lower than before. Then his head was down, looking at his beanbag and started to sniff. "I don't know what happen.." He said then he began to cry. Either he made Everest cry or he argued with Chase, both of it made him so upset. He just don't know how could this happened.

CHASE POV

Chase's serious face turned to upside down. He was worried to see his best friend crying right in front of him made him felt weak and heart broken. Worst than that, he managed time he made him cry, which he does'nt want to happen. That was the worst thing that Chase had ever done to himself. In his mind, he blamed himself for yelling at the dalmatian. Chase blamed himself for arguing with Marshall.

It was just like he wanted to burst in tear, but he tried to hold it. "Ohh.. Marshall I'm so sorry!" He said as he walked over to the dalmatian who was crying. "I did'nt mean to.." He could'nt handle his tears anymore and began to sniffed. He dashed to Marshall and hug him. Then he suddenly cried as well, "..be mad at you!" Chase continued as both of them cried on each other shoulder.

"Please.. don't hate me, Marshall." he pleaded.

"I did'nt hate you, Chase. Maybe you're right, I did made her cry." Marshall broke the hug and began to sniff out of the sadness. Chase did the same too but more relief that his best friend did'nt mad or hate at him. That was a good sign for him.

"In fact, I did made you cry too!" Marshall smiled, wiping his eyes from the tears and giggled. It was rare to see Chase crying.

Chase quickly wiped his tears dry and made his face serious again while looking at him. "No I was'nt!" Chase shook his head and lied, realized that he was really crying from his heart. He does'nt want to make him sounded weak.

"Then what's that on your face?" Marshall pointed his paw at Chase's face.

Chase began to search around his face with his paw but could'nt find any tears on his face since he already dried it off. "What!? I already dried it off." Confused of what Marshall was actually pointing to.

"Gotcha!" Marshall smirked at him about that simple prank, but he could'nt hold on anymore, so he laugh at him. Marshall really like to make fun with his friends. Well it was just a joke, so he does'nt really mean it.

"Ohh.. you trick me, huh?" Chase smirk, he was just sick of being played by him. He wanted a revenge. "Then how about this!" Chase jumped on him caused Marshall to lay on his back. He was about to tickle him but he heard the dalmatian hissed in pain due to his sore back.

Chase become worried again. Afraid if he accidently hurt him more. "Marshall! I'm so sorry!" Chase said as he back up a bit so he does'nt hurt Marshall again.

Marshall was just laying down quietly. His head was down and his eyes were closed. Chase called his name, but he did'nt respond. Chase became more worried looking at the fainted pup.

He got closer to Marshall and began to shake his body. "Marshall wake up! stay with me, Wake up!" He cried again while shaking Marshall's body hoping that he was still there.

Then a slight movement coming from Marshall's body. Chase began to felt relief.

"Gotcha again!" Marshall woke up and immediately laugh hardly at the shepherd. He felt very satisfied pranking Chase three times in a row and made him cried two times.

"You trick me again! That's It!" Chase smirk at him and jump again on Marshall and began to tickle him.

"Hahahh! Stop.. hahaha! Okay, okay.. hhaha! You win.. haha!" Marshall laugh really hard because of how hard Chase tickling him.

"Ohh.. I wont stop until I felt satisfied."

The pup just continued tickling at the dalmatian who was just laughing hardly while trying to endure the vengence of the german shepherd.

end of chapter

Sorry..


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Somepup Special pt.2

SKYE POV

At the time being, a young female cockapoo was sleeping comfortably inside her pink pup house. Apparently, she was very tired from the rescue they had accomplished yesterday.

That moment was disturbed when she heard somebody was coming towards her. It forced her to end her dream. She doesn't really like when somebody wake her up when she felt tired, especially when she was having a sweet dream. He really want to get up, but was still feeling sleepy and doesn't want to move around to much. So instead, she picked up the scent with her nose. The scent smells familiar of the two pups she known.

While laying her head and eyes closed full of laziness, she greet the two pups she scent. "Hello.. Everest, good morning.. Marshall.." She said with a lower voice because she was still feeling tired and sleepy.

"No, Its just.. me.." Everest said while sniffed because of her cry.

Hearing that answer made Skye shocked that it was just Everest alone. She could feels Marshall's scent around the area. "Huh? Where's Marshall?" For some reason, she got her energy back as she woke up, curious to know where Marshall would be. But all she saw was a husky sniffing her nose and wiping her tears with her paw.

"Everest! what happen? Why did you cry?" Skye ask as she run towards the husky who stop half way to Skye's pup house.

"Nothing.." She lied, wiping her tears quickly, she calmed herself down until her blush was gone.

"There's no way its nothing. From the look of you, you seems to have a problem. Maybe I can help you?" she said, as she placed her paw to her shoulder. When Skye got closed to her, she could sniff Marshall's scent even stronger than before. Skye wasn't sure if her nose have a problem or not. But it was very close to Everest, so she began to sniff Everest.

"Wait!" Skye gasped, "How did Marshall's scent was all over you?" She asked as she sniffed again for double check. Her nose seems to be just fine, she was really picking up Marshall's scent on Everest.

Skye stared at the innocent husky. Marshall's scent was on her. Skye was thinking, maybe last night she had a fight with him. But Everest simply denied it. Of course that wouldn't happen, she was Marshall's second best friend, there's no way they would fight with each other. How silly she looks when she said that as she apologized to her.

"Then what?" She wanted to know the truth. Everest looked around trying to make sure nobody was to peak on them. Then she dragged Skye towards the back of her pup house.

Everest started to blush again. Skye realized that red cheeks but decided to wait for her answer. Everest took a few second to breath before she could tell her.

"I kinda.. thought Marshall's as a pillow.." She nervously said. Now that she let it out, she became even redder.

"What?!" she was shock to hear her, and come to an immediate conclusion, "You hug him?" She was in disbelief of what had happened last night.

"Yeahh.. I was very sleepy last night and I need a pillow to hug. Back at Jake's mountain, I got used to sleep while hugging my own pillow." She said scratching her shoulder.

"I couldn't clearly see last night. I was looking around for a pillow to hug, until.." She was too embarrassed to continued, so she let her to figure it out what happen next.

"Until.. you found what you thought as a pillow and hug it. But you didn't know it was Marshall." Skye guessed then Everest nodded while hiding her face from the cockapoo.

Skye couldn't believe it, She was about to say something but then both of them heard an argument coming from inside the lookout. That voices was recognizable, it was Chase and Marshall yelling at each other.

"Did you hear that?" Everest looked at Skye who clearly heard it too. This time, Everest was more of a worried pup instead of a blush. "Oh no, Maybe its my fault that make them fight." Everest felt upset as she blamed herself over what happen inside.

Skye giggled as she went to comfort Everest. "Don't worry Everest. If I know them, they will argued for only two or three minutes. Eventually, they will stop." Skye convinced Everest so that she could calm herself down. Everest was feeling much better when she said that. Thought it might be a really big problem.

"And if I know them again," Skye interrupted her thought with a slight countdown.

"3... 2... 1..."

Right in time after she said one, a laughing sound could be heard coming inside the Lookout. It was more likely to be Marshall's laugh.

"They laugh.." She said while having a smirk at her face, giggling upon knowing their relationship could so funny caused her to predict what exactly happen each time they fight.

Everest was yet to be very confuse of why all of a sudden Marshall and Chase befriend so quickly. She got to admit that she still haven't learn much about the Paw Patrol's member since she started living with Jake and joined the team.

She really want to know more about each pup, especially Marshall, the pup that she really wanted to get close to. The pup that she had a feeling for since the first time she met him. She really want to know Marshall more. "But how?" She asked, whispering to herself.

"Did you say something?" Skye wasn't so sure that she could hear something was coming from Everest mouth.

"N-nothing!" Everest stammered, her whisper had give it away to much. Skye gave her a very curious stare, guessing that she probably had something that she kept secret the whole time. Although, she didn't really care about it. It was not nice to force somebody to tell their secret if they didn't want to tell it. That would be rude against their friendship. It would be just fine if they didn't tell their secret with each other.

Besides that, she had another question to tell rather than to know about her secret. She had been waiting to ask her something. Lately, she notice Everest was blushing whenever she said that name. "I've been wondering that.. uhh.. Every time I said, Marshall.." She paused and immediately examined her to make sure that she was right about what she thought. She was right, she saw Everest's cheeks turned red, clearly she was trying to hide the blush. "..Your cheeks is red! What's wrong with Marshall?" She continued.

EVEREST POV

Not to be known by Skye, her question was actually referring to her biggest secret. Everest started to get even redder and began to act nervous in front of Skye about the question she asked. She didn't really like to talk about it right now, because she doesn't want to be embarrassed again. She wasn't ready to tell Skye about her secret the one about her love towards Marshall. She thought that Skye would laugh at her and didn't believe that she love a pup as clumsy as Marshall. Even worst, maybe she will tell everyone else and then laugh together in disbelief about her feeling for the clumsy dalmatian. That would be very embarrassing for her to talk about again, thought she still love the pup she had chosen. So, about that question.. She didn't know how to answer it.

Just in time, a bunch of foot steps was peeking into their ear, gaining both Everest and Skye's attention to look at where the sounds was coming from.

Everest had an idea to avoid herself from answering Skye's question upon seeing Zuma, Rocky and Rubble walking together on the grassy area.

"Hey pups!" Everest called the group and made the pups' head turn towards Everest. They all nodded then ran to Skye's pup house.

"What, are you pups doing?" Everest asked, trying her best to made Skye forgot about the question.

"Since we got up eawly-" said Zuma. "Yeah, by Marshall's big laugh.." He was interrupted by Rocky who then made a quick yawn. "So, we decided to play hide and seek while waiting for Ryder to set up breakfast for us." Rubble continued, who was currently rubbing his belly with his paw, showing that he was kind of hungry. Since they would only play hide and seek, they don't have to worry much about energy because they just have too hide quietly or only have to search if they become the seeker.

Everest didn't actually listen to what the pups just said, she was only focused on Skye who was busy talking with the pups. She thought that Skye might completely forgot if she stopped mentioning that question. She was hoping Skye forget about it.

"Mind if we join you?" Skye said it out loud caused Everest to smiled and was grateful that Skye didn't mention about it anymore. But she still hope she was right.

"Hold on, I'll call for Marshall and Chase-" Before Zuma could continued, he was poke on the shoulder by Rocky. "Marshall injured.. Remember?" Rocky reminded Zuma what he forgot. "Yeah, wight! I mean, Chase. I'll be wight back!" Zuma said as he ran his way into the Lookout. Soon the labrador went inside and couldn't be seen again by the others.

Rubble were so hungry that he wanted to know if Ryder has started making breakfast for them. With the help of his nose, he don't need to go inside when he could just sniff it from where he was standing. But instead of food, he somehow smelt somebody's scent. Not one of them right now have it, but still familiar with it. "Wait, if Marshall was still inside the Lookout, then why did I smell Marshall's scent around here somewhere?"

Everest looked at Skye. A bit shocked to see Skye was already staring at her. This was the part where she couldn't control it anymore and made her to blush in shame. Skye smirk, knowing that it was not really a good sign for her. Rather than the pups knew where the scent came from, she had no choice but to just stay behind the cockapoo.

MARSHALL POV

Marshall was still laying down on his beanbag tired of being tickled by Chase. He was sticking his tongue out.

But he doesn't seems to care about Chase tickling him. He just wanted to see his friends to be happy, especially his best friends. It would be a bummer for him if he made his friends so upset.

That's why he gave up arguing with Chase. He knew that Chase was a pup that will not give up so easily. If Marshall keeps countering words at him, it would ruin their friendship. Though, he didn't knew about Everest. Hopefully she was doing just fine. He wanted to apologize to her, but his condition couldn't help him. Maybe next time when he see her again.

"Now I'm feeling satisfied. If you do it again.. you know whats going to hit you." Chase stared seriously and growl to warn him. But Marshall was thinking that it was just a joke. Chase was serious about it, yet Marshall still laugh about it.

"Hey, dude. What are you laughing about?" Marshall soon stopped laughing upon seeing a chocolate labrador coming inside the lookout.

"Just a little joke Chase made." Marshall told Zuma and smirked at Chase. He snorted at Marshall in annoyance.

"Anyway, me and the other pups decided to play hide and seek while waiting for Ryder to set up breakfast for us. Mind if you want to join us, Everest play it too." Zuma explained what are the pups wanted to do for the time being.

"Evere-" Marshall quickly shut his mouth, realizing what he was about to say. "Uhh, I mean.. Every pups love hide and seek, right Chase?" He covered up of what he was actually going to say Zuma doesn't really mind about it, since he doesn't know a single hint yet. But Chase did notice something behind Marshall's back and began to smiled at him.

"I'll pass, I need to keep an eye on this pup. So he wont hurt himself again." Chase puffed his Chest like he was on duty to take care of Marshall, so he refused to join them.

"I'm still sick. I need a week of rest until I recover completely." Marshall said right after Chase.

"Well, you don't have to, dude. Take your time." Zuma then look at Chase, "Chase, take care of Marshall." Zuma glared seriously at Chase. This leaved the two pups a bit stunned by Zuma's behaviour. That was the first time Chase ever saw that coming. However, Marshall guessed that Zuma still remembered the promise they've made. Zuma really serious about that promise. He thought.

Marshall let out a disappointed sigh, "Well.. looks like no rescuing for me this week." knowing that he need to rest from his duty until he fully recover.

"That's fine, dude. Maybe someone can take your place for a while." Zuma turned to his normal self again. "Call us if Ryder finish with the breakfast." Chase nodded. Then Zuma leave them, heading to where other pups were gathering.

After a few minutes of silence, Chase began to stare at Marshall. "I'm bored, Marshall." Chase said with a smirk on his face.

Marshall eyes were wide open, knowing that Chase was going for the pairing again. Chase would know that he has a real feeling for Everest. Last time Chase joke about it was different, since he still wasn't interested with her yet. But since yesterday, and just now, it was different. He would blush easily even when someone mentioning her name.

"I know you love.. Everest." Chase said. Marshall gulped. Love? Chase seems very serious when he said it in that tone. Plus, he had never mention about 'love' when he joke about it. Instead of saying 'like'. Right away his deepest feeling came, just like yesterday. "This feeling again?" He felt his chest with his paw. It's getting warmer yet very uncomfortable for him to handle. Was he actually in love with her?

"Marshall, are you okay?" Chase noticed him being quiet so sudden. Marshall snapped and looked at him. He haven't answer Chase's question yet. Because he was confused wether he love her or not.

"I.. I, I don't know?" Marshall's head went down.

"What do you mean?"

"I actually don't know if I love her or not? My heart keeps giving me this warm feeling when you asked that. I never felt like this before, my heart started thumping rapidly."

"That feeling.. which mean..." He gasped, "You love her!" Chase was happy to hear about this yet was still shock about it.

"Although, part of me have the opposite thought. It made me feels like I don't have interest of Everest. It's like I actually doesn't care about her. Uh.. Not that I really don't care about her, but I didn't care about loving her." Marshall confessed.

"Wait, time out! So you are saying that you had a feeling for her but also doesn't interest on her at the same time!" Chase pointed out what Marshall actual meaning, and Marshall nodded. It simply leave Chase to be quite confuse to wrap it up in his head.

"Okay firstly, I just wanna say that, I was just joking about it!" Chase told that he was just playing with him like he usually did. He would never thought Marshall would answer that. He predicted Marshall would only rolled his eyes, instead of the confession he got from Marshall himself.

"What do you mean, you were just joking!?" Marshall said. Chase accidentally got Marshall this time. He seems to be confused for what was really going on. That acting was pure.

"I was just joking about you secretly loved her. Although, I didn't know you would say that?!" Chase yeld in disbelief.

"What!?" Marshall felt regrets that he actually told the german shepherd his feelings. He wasn't ready to tell him. That acting, really caught him off guard. He thought that Chase had figured out about it and caused him to spill it out. But it was to late now, Chase had knew everything about this.

"Its pointless, you already know anyway. But can you keep it a secret, please?!" Marshall begged Chase to not told anyone about this.

Chase was super excited to know this was really happening. He really had in mind to tell Skye about this big news. However, he doesn't want Marshall to be sad because he told anyone about the big secret. "Okay, I'll keep it a secret." He winked at the dalmatian. What he wanted more was to see Marshall happy with it.

But then Chase realized that Little Hootie was still with them, he just stayed quiet behind his back hearing every conversation they had. "What about Little Hootie?" Said Chase. "Ugh.. I forgot about him." Said Marshall in frustrated.

"Don't worry, he can keep this a secret, right Little Hootie?" The little owl nodded "Hoo!"

The feeling inside Marshall, slowly faded away, which helped him being comfortable again. He could finally breath normally since his heart stopped pumping too fast. He knew he could count on them.

He was wondering if both feelings he had was just a choice for him to make. Either to love her or not, he believe it was his decision. To be true to him, he mostly support the part of him that doesn't interested at Everest. It was because he thought that he couldn't handle that feeling again. It felt very uncomfortable and was too much for him to bare. Afraid if it will interrupt his duty.

So he wanted to answer Chase first question again. "Chase.. I know you wanted this to happen, but I.. made my decision. I didn't love her."

"Were you kidding me?" Chase was shocked to hear that, he already thought Marshall loved Everest. He couldn't believe it. "Why?"

"I thought, this feeling was just a burden for me, I don't want this feeling to get in my way to become a firedog just like my dad. That is my dream. Plus, I only like Everest as my best friend, not far beyond that." Marshall smiled, he felt relieved now that he had stepped aside that feeling away from him. He now felt great, it almost felt like that feeling was gone just like that.

However, Chase felt disappointed that Marshall gave up his feelings for the female husky that he was hoping for. He thought that Marshall and Everest would be a good pair together. But he understand Marshall's decision. Even though it was a bummer, but Marshall was still his friend, his best friend. He would always be there to support him.

"Well, if that what you wanted.. But don't you think I would quit pairing you too." Chase grinned.

"Do as you want. But I stayed with my decision." Marshall smiled.

"Hey Chase, Marshall." A greet can be heard from behind them. "What's up? Anything happened?" Turns out, it was Ryder who just woke up from his bed. They could tell, when Ryder yawned and stretched his body.

"Nothing!" They both yelled at the same time caused Ryder to be more curious.

"Ryder, aren't you going to make breakfast for us?" Chase quickly said to end Ryder's curiosity.

"Right!" Ryder remembered his purpose going downstair. "You must be pretty hungry." He said as he walked to the kitchen. But he stopped again after two steps.

"You all woke up early this morning..." He said while the two pups nodded. "..or maybe I'm the one who oversleep, since I woke up late night because I'm thirsty.." He looked at the dalmatian who looked confused by what Ryder just said. Chase was confuse too.

It took a few seconds for Marshall to finally figure it out. "You do..?" he stammered when he asked Ryder if that's what he just meant.

"Yup,.. and you seems to be very comfortable last night." He giggled at the firepup.

"Its was just an accident.." Marshall blushed and was very noticeable by smiling Ryder. The boy giggled, "I'm looking forward about it." Ryder then continued walking his way to the kitchen.

"What does that mean?" Chase looked at Marshal who still couldn't catch up with them. He looked at Chase with the look of disappointment.

"I'm guessing that Ryder figured it out too."

"Really!" The shepherd gasped. "I need to make sure if it was true." Chase dashed into the kitchen, leaving Marshall alone on his beanbag.

end of chapter


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Somepup Special pt.3

EVEREST POV

Rubble volunteered himself to be the seeker. So the rest of the pups will be hiding from the him.

"Ready to hide! Cause I'm ready to find you all in no time." Said Rubble with a huge smile at his face. Its true after all, Rubble is the best seeker when playing hide and seek. It was like he already figured it out where could the pups be hiding

"Yeah, yeah.. Lets start the countdown already.." Said Everest showing no interest at what Rubble good at. She found that hard to believe. Either way, Everest doesn't like someone showed off at what are they good at. She doesn't wasn't any rivalry happened. She thought that showing yourself off for to much might end up in a fight with others who thinks themself is better too. Well, Its just a game. We here just to have fun time playing with friends together. That's the point of playing any games.

"Okay, the wule is simple. No sniffing!" Zuma yelled the rule so they could understand not to do it, since dogs can sniffed anyone's scent so they would find out where they are hiding.

"Got it!" Rubble said as he laid his forehead on the tree and started counting down. "10.."

"Wait! Were not weady!" Zuma said. "9.." Rubble simply continued.

"Oh, come on, dude!" Zuma hinting the bulldog to start again. "8.." Rubble was just counting down like he didn't hear him at all, he was being annoying to Zuma. Seems like Rubble doesn't want to waste any more time.

"You better hide Zuma!" Rocky said to Zuma not to waste his time too. Since Rubble started the countdown, Everest and Skye had already dashed away to seek for a hiding spot while Rocky waiting for Zuma to start hiding. Rocky reminded Zuma to quickly hide and began to leave the labrador. Zuma did the same to as the countdown came to "7.."

Everest didn't have the advantage to survive the round because she rarely came to the Lookout. She only had Jake to play with when she was at the mountain.

She saw a bush under a tree but was quite sure that was not the best hiding spot. She stopped in front of a pup house and start wandering her head around to find for a perfect hiding spot, she doesn't want to lose to that showed off pup. But non of the spot made her mind. Until she heard Rubble yelled "2..", meaning that the countdown almost over in about one more second. She had no time left to find a hiding spot. So she jumped into the nearest pup house she was standing from and closed the door.

She felt sorry to sneak into someone's pup house without their permission. Curious to know who's pup house it was, she looked around inside the pup house and saw a teddy, specifically a cat.

She grabbed it and sniff it out. "Oh no, it cant be!" She whispered knowing the teddy belongs to a pup that she recognized. Then that means.. She was inside the dally's house. "Its Marshall's!-" She almost yelled which she realized that she was still in the game. "What to do?" She was worried if someone would found her in here. But if she got out from there, Rubble might found her and saw that she was in Marshall's pup house. So she had no choice but to stay quietly inside.

She calmed herself down not to blushed again. Maybe this could be the best hiding spot. Nobody would suspect she was in here. Even better, she was inside a pup house of a pup that she dream. "He wont care if I hug his teddy for a second. Maybe he might not know about it." She said. Not care of anything else, she hugged the teddy. "Marshall's scent on this teddy is strong, this might be his favourite." She thought. It was cute to know that Marshall had a pink teddy. It also made squeaky noise. Well she didn't squeak it again because of the game. "Wonder why he have this?" She thought.

Literally she was not hugging it for a second, she was still holding on to it. She wanted to enjoy every moment into it. The stronger scent of Marshall on the teddy already made her mind that she was really hugging Marshall himself again. Completely blushed out when she remembered about what happened just this morning.

But it wasn't to long as she was interrupted by the door suddenly opened to her surprise. "I was just hug- hiding! In here!" She was quite shock and almost gave her spot to the seeker.

Skye who opened the door quickly hop inside the pup house to shut the husky's mouth and immediately closed the door again. "Shusshh.. we're still hiding, remember?" She whispered to Everest who was pushing the teddy away from her.

To be honest Skye was quite shock that she saw Everest was hugging Marshall's teddy comfortably when she opened the door. It caused Skye to giggle. "You seems to be.. very happy in here. Why is that?" Skye clearly playing with her mind.

"No I'm not.. I'm just hiding!" she yelled but not too loud because of the game.

"What about that Mr. Squeaky over there?" She fought back, with a smirk at her face.

"So its called Mr. Squeaky. I'm guessing he named it from the sound it made." Everest very glad to know more about Marshall. But she still needs to know more in order she needs to get close to the dalmatian of her dream.

"To be honest, its actually Marshall's favourite toy." Skye told more about the teddy again.

"Thought so.." Everest said. She knew that teddy was Marshall's favourite. It had the most Marshall's scent than the other stuffs in his pup house. Not counting the rescue gear, cause he usually wear.

"Ohh.. So, you guessing a lot about Mr. Squeaky." Skye moved closely towards the husky.

Everest slowly move backwards to avoid the close contact of the cockapoo who was slowly moving towards her. She began to become nervous. Even if Skye was smaller than her, she still had no chance winning against Skye. But she didn't want to gave up yet. Plus, she wasn't ready to tell her about it.

But the spirit suddenly lost completely when Skye asked one question to her "What so special about it?" Everest gulped who still not giving up but remained silence.

"And you hug it so much- Oh, right.. you think I didn't see what you were doing." Skye smirked. This made Everest to became more nervous.

"I-i...i-..i i" Everest stammered, don't know exactly what to say. She could only backing up until she hit the wall. Skye stopped and just stared with a smirk at her face, which caused Everest to sit down on her level while trying to be as far away from Skye as she could.

The way Skye's stare at her made her lose badly. She thought that it was the time for her to tell her best friend the truth. She just wanted to end that look in Skye's face. "Ok, ok.. I gave up. Just, stop giving me that look. It kinda made me nervous."

"Sorry.." She stopped staring as she backed up so Everest could get herself some space.

She calmed herself until she got the right condition to tell the truth. Maybe just a hint. "I think you already figure it out." She said waiting for the response.

"That you really love him?" Skye asked to make sure her thought the whole time was true. Everest nodded and blushed, that she already revealed her biggest secret to Skye.

Skye bursted in excitement, that she almost yelled but tried to keep up as they were still hiding inside. "Oh my goodness. This is the best news ever. Cant wait to tell Chase about this." she whisperly screaming. But Everest quickly blocked her muzzle with her paw.

"Skye, can you keep this a secret. Cause I wasn't ready for them to know. In fact, I actually wasn't ready to tell you about this. But you forced me to tell." She explained how big this secret were to her.

"Oh, in that case. I wont tell anybody about it, just for you." She said in a happy tone so Everest wont feel bad. But in Skye's heart, it was a bummer that she had to secretly kept the big news. She had no choice for his best friend.

"So tell me, when did you started to fell in love on the clumsy pup?" Skye asked and very curious to know more about it.

"It was when I first saw him.." she replied.

"The day you joined the Paw Patrol?" Skye wanted to make sure. Everest nodded. "Wow! That was about seven months ago." Skye was amazed that Everest had the feeling she kept for that long. "Why didn't you ever tell him that you like him?"

"Its hard, I just don't think he likes me back. I'm just a husky that love liver so much." She said with her face down to the floor.

"Don't be hard on yourself, you just had to believe that he likes you back." Skye wanted to help her.

"What if he really doesn't like me, that would be very embarrassing. It was a miserable to live when your love somebody that doesn't love you at all." Everest explained.

"But you still don't know if Marshall really likes you back. You will just have to think positive." Skye said. "You know what, lets talk about it later. Anyway, why did you pick the clumsy pup instead of the others?" Skye asked more.

"Hey! he's not clumsy, he's just a funny pup. For me, he was the most kindest pups of the team. I never see a pup that had the spirit to save people. I knew what you're thinking but.. Different from the other pups, he cared about people's safety so much. I remember when the first time I meet the Paw Patrol, he's the one who cared about me much than the others." she explained what she thought of Marshall. Then she started to blush. "I think he is kinda cute.." Skye giggled when she heard that. "Hey! its not funny, its true."

"I'm sorry, continue.." Skye apologized.

"Well to be honest, I think I like him being clumsy." She rubbed the back of her head.

"Wait.. you said that he is not clumsy.."

"You didn't let me finished.. So as I was saying.. Everytime he's being clumsy, he always make me laugh. That's why I like being around Marshall." she explained again.

"Hold on, I've said mine. You have to tell me about you and Chase too. I knew you two already getting along." Everest smirked at the cockapoo who then blushed a bit.

"I don't think that is necessary." Skye said tried to avoid the question.

"You have to tell me, maybe I can get some tip to get close to Marshall. Plus, you'll have to pay for making me tell my feeling towards Marshall. Its my biggest secret though." Everest stared at her with the same one Skye had gave her, which made Skye to gave up so easily too.

"Fine.." Skye sighed.

"Great! So, why did you pick the serious pup instead of the others?" Everest asked.

"Wait, I made that question." Skye said while Everest giggled.

"Where do I start? Well, I know he is serious.. but when he come to play with us, he did showed his playful side. Plus I find that Its cute when he act all serious. Whenever I got into trouble, he will start worrying about me. Because of that, I think he really love and care about me." Skye explained with a blush on her face.

"How long did you two had started the relationship?"

"Three months, during last year Christmas Eve."

"Wow! That is longer than I thought." Everest was amazed by how long the two pups had been a couple. "So, tell me how did you two became together?" Everest became more excited to hear the story.

"Well, this is how it started.."

Three months ago,

A day before Christmas.

Winter hits Adventure Bay with its cold weather, and tomorrow was the day that everyone have been waiting. Christmas! Because of winter, it was too cold for the pups to go outside and wanted to get their body warm and ready for tomorrow event, so they played inside the Lookout. Chase and Zuma was playing pup pup boogie while other pups watching them having the dance off. Except for Skye, she was at Jake's mountain with Everest, watching Ace doing her plane trick.

CHASE POV

"You're getting good at this, dude." Zuma said while dancing their paw to hit the correct pattern on the floor as showed on the big screen.

"Thanks, I had a lot of practice, recently." Chase replied with a smile on his face because of the compliment. He really dance so well and he did practice it since the winter came. he do it for some reasons. And for some other reasons, he seems to be more nervous than other normal days. He didn't really know why? But he tried to concentrate on his current dance off with Zuma. Because of that he missed a step in his boogie.

Zuma took the lead, "Haha! Now I'm in the lead." Zuma said proudly to himself.

"That's not fair, I wasn't paying attention that time." Chase said it and barely missed another step. It wasn't long until they've reached the last part of the dance. Chase began to do the tail spin. So did Zuma.

But his nervousity came to him again, he didn't get the tail spin correctly this time. Instead, he spun out of the dance floor, until he hits somepup who was just got into the lookout.

Chase slowly stood up, does not know why he was so nervous all of the sudden. Then he realized who did he just hit. "Skye! I..I-i.. I-..m so s-sorry, are you O-Okay?" He was stammering with his words because of his current feeling.

"I'm fine, Chase. I was suppose to ask you. Are you okay? You seems to be very.. nervous to me." Skye asked as he scratched his shoulder. She felt concern about Chase's behaviour. Chase rarely being nervous. She thought that maybe there was something bothering him.

"I-I'm f..fine, I think.. maybe.. I left something in my pup house.. I should go and get it." Chase couldn't hold it anymore and he was running to the exit. Wanted to quickly get out of the embarrassing situation.

MARSHALL POV

"What's got into him?" Asked Rocky.

"He never been so nervous before." Said Zuma.

"Yeah, that's the first time I see Chase being like that." said Rubble who was curious to know why he was acting strange.

"I should go check on him.." Marshall said as he rushed over to the entrance. Before he could exit the lookout, he was called by Skye. "Wait Marshall, please look for him, I think he's got a problem." Skye said with a concern look on her face.

"Don't worry Skye! As an EMT pup, I'll make sure he's okay." Marshall said to made Skye happy again. She believed at Marshall because he's Chase's best friend.

Marshall continue his way around the lookout. Until he spotted a blue pup house and rushed over to it. No Chase was found yet. "Maybe he's inside." he run closer to the pup house so he could check inside it.

"Chase!" He yelled when he just got near the pup house. A startled sound can be heard inside the pup house. So Marshall peaked inside only to see Chase quickly hiding something behind him. Apparently, Marshall didn't notice because he was there to check on Chase's weird behaviour just now.

"Are you okay, Chase?" Marshall asked.

"Yeah, I'm good. Have I haven't been so good lately, cause I'm not sure about that. Well, I'm just here because, uhh.. for my.. snow hat, it is freezing out here, right? You might need it too so you can get to warm your mind to concentrate more on pup pup boogie-" Chase was interrupted by Marshall. "Uhh.. Chase, I think you are telling enough." Marshall had on his serious face.

"Oh is it? Hehe.. I don't think I was overdoing it. I said I'm okay, right. You don't like me being okay?-" He got interrupted again by Marshall. "Chase! you doing it again. You're not okay!" Marshall finally made him realized what's wrong with him.

"Alright, I admit it. I'm not okay.." Chase said who suddenly changed to a lower tone.

Marshall knew that Chase wasn't feeling good. That's why he was here, to make sure that Chase was okay. "I'm here to check on you. Did you catch a cold?" Marshall asked politely. He thought Chase was sick.

"No, I'm not sick!" Chase said.

"Then what is it?" Marshall curios as he put his paw on Chase head to check on his temperature. Its seems that Chase had his normal temperature. "I said I'm not sick! I'm fine, I just have different problem." Chase yelled at him, which made Marshall a bit shock.

"Chase, I'm sorry. Don't be mad at me." Marshall said kindly towards Chase so he could calm down.

"Your right, I shouldn't be mad at you. I were supposed to say sorry to you." Chase whimpered. His head was down trying to look away from the dalmatian. It was a shame for him to yelled at his best friend.

"That's okay. Now tell me what's your problem?" Marshall asked politely trying to avoid Chase to be stressed out again.

It took four minutes for Chase to stayed silence until Marshall spoke. "If you don't wanna tell me, I'm fine with it. Hopefully that will make you feels much better."

"No Marshall, I'll tell you. your my best friend, maybe you should know about it." Chase said. Marshall was sitting still and lend his ears so he could listen to what Chase had wanted to say. Instead of talking, Chase pulled something from behind him and showed it to Marshall. It was a picture. Marshall look at the picture then he tilted his head, quite confuse why would he showed that. It was a picture of a single pup that he knew.

"Skye?"

end of chapter


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Perfect Plan for Both pt.1

SKYE POV

When Marshall leaved the Lookout to find Chase, and after Skye got hit by Chase's tail spin, she was currently standing besides the Lookout entrance. She stared through the glass while figuring out what would cause Chase to be that nervous. He rarely being like that before. She thought that maybe he had a serious problem to face.

Then, she began to notice one thing that she never felt before. The female cockapoo seems to be really care about the male shepherd than she ever was. Maybe Chase had a few problems before, but she knew Chase could handle those problems by himself. Apparently, she felt different for this one. Her heart was really concerned about Chase current condition. Something tells her that she need to help him out. She has to make things right and wanted to do it just for Chase's sake.

ZUMA POV

"Chase is late!" Said Zuma as he wait for Chase to find his way to the dance floor and had a rematch. But Chase still haven't showed up since he left the Lookout. So did Marshall. To hide his bored while waiting for Chase, he asked Rubble to play with him, but he said he was feeling tired for some reason. Then he asked Rocky, but he passed the dance because he doesn't had a mood to play a game right now.

Then he saw Skye standing still near the lookout entrance. "Skye, wanna play pup pup boogie?" He called her for a match.

Zuma saw her shook her head. Seems like, she had just woke up from a daydream. "Sorry Zuma, I need something to take care on first. Maybe next time!" She finally spoke out as she gave her an apologizing smile for the labrador. Then she leave the entrance leaving the other three pups in the Lookout.

"Aww..." He whimpered because he doesn't have anyone to be his match for the pup pup boogie. He was feeling energetic today while everybody just doesn't have the mood for the moment. They should be happy because tomorrow is Christmas.

"Don't be sad Zuma, You just have to be patient. Chase will comeback for a match." Rocky calmly said to Zuma as he sat on a beanbag. "Okay.." Zuma replied, still sounded a bit upset.

"Have'nt anyone notice Chase, Marshall and Skye acting differently today?" Rubble asked the two pups who was also resting on a beanbag.

"You mean.. Everyone is acting weird. Isn't it right, Zuma?" Rocky added. Zuma looked at Rocky then nodded. After that, they both glanced at the bulldog, "Even you, wubble".

"What do you mean? I feels normal today." Rubble wasn't sure about what they said about him being weird.

"You only eat a bowl of treat until this afternoon." Zuma explained to Rubble's unusual attitude for the day. "Yeah! You usually eat two bowls on breakfast." Rocky added about what Rubble normally does during breakfast.

Rubble went into his own mind and realized what they are talking about. He did remember eating only one bowl. "Man, that's why I'm feeling tired." He knew there were something wrong with him the whole time. "I need to see Ryder!" Suddenly, his stomach started growling.

"Told ya, dude!" Zuma said to the english bulldog who was rushing his way to see Ryder, so he could finish his afternoon breakfast. The two of them laugh at Rubble, joking about the pup if he was secretly having a diet and doesn't want any of them to know about it. "Nah.. Rubble wouldn't do that." Both of them laugh even harder.

CHASE POV

Chase was inside his pup house, telling Marshall about his feelings toward the pup showed in the picture. Marshall who was standing in front of Chase's pup house, was very excited to listen Chase's story.

"I did have a feelings for her before. But that feelings is getting stronger today. I'm really fell in love with Skye." That's all he could tell to Marshall.

"This is great! After all these days, I thought you had a feelings for her and I was right after all, Chase!" Marshall was really happy that his big brother finally had a crush on the female pup he had thought.

"How can you thought like that?" Chase asked at him.

"The way you cared about Skye whenever she gets into troubles. You really worried about her." Marshall explained.

"Is it that obvious?" Chase was in state of blush when he knew that all the time Marshall noticed about it. Marshall nodded. Wonder if anypup else noticed that too.

A slight of silence happened for a few seconds. Then Marshall broke it, "Why don't you tell her right now?" Marshall excitedly said it to Chase.

"Easier for you to say becaus-" He couldn't continue to explain when he heard someone was calling for Marshall.

"Oh hey, Skye!" Marshall happily greeted Skye back. Skye only called for Marshall's name, probably she haven't noticed his present yet. Maybe she couldn't see him inside his pup house. Since he still felt nervous around her, he just stayed quite and hidden from Skye.

"Is Chase inside?" Skye's question made him more nervous. She actually looking for him. Marshall looked at him. Chase wasn't ready to see Skye yet and wanted to avoid meeting her for the moment. So he Shook his head, telling him that he wasn't in there. "Yup, he's here." Marshall told her the opposite of what he said. Marshall wasn't being supporting Chase. This made him glared at Marshall.

Since Chase still hidden from Skye's eyes, She asked again. "What is he doing?" He heard her again. Just like last time, he wanted Marshall to cooperate with him. He whispered Marshall to tell her that he was sleeping inside and didn't want to be disturbed. "Ohh, he's awake right here." Marshall told the truth again. Chase face palmed with his paw.

"Come on out, Chase. Its just Skye. No need to be afraid of." Marshall winked his left eye on Chase as he asked him to get out. Chase doesn't want to move an inch from his pup house because he still being stubborn from seeing Skye. Marshall rolled his eyes as he got inside and started to pull him out from his pup house. "here he is." Chase made a quick glare at Marshall then he happily greeted Skye. "Hey Skye.." He tried to be less nervous as he could in front of Skye.

"Chase, I noticed you was kinda nervous back inside the Lookout. Are you okay?" Skye asked him.

"I'm perfectly fine Skye, thanks anyway." Chase replied. He successfully gain control of his nervous feeling.

Marshall however was getting their attention by acting like he was shivering from the cold. "brrr, cold... forgot my scarf.. I think I left it in the lookout." He sounded goofy. "See ya!" Then he quickly ran, away from the scene.

Both Chase and Skye saw Marshall in a rush. Until Marshall was to be unseen again by them, Skye looked back at Chase, "What's wrong with Marshall?" Skye was confuse of what actually happen on this very day.

Chase knew what's wrong with Marshall. He thought that Marshall leave them so Chase could had a moment alone with Skye. Sadly he wasn't going to do it. "He's uhh.. just... Happy! Because he.. finally made a back flip just like you!" He had to lie, so he could avoid from telling her about his true feelings. Sorry Marshall.. "I wasn't ready!" He yelled in his brain.

SKYE POV

"He did?" Skye couldn't believe what he heard. Marshall did a back flip? she thought as Chase nodded.

"Without failing?" She still didn't believe about it. He nodded again. He feels bad lying at her.

For Skye, Its still pretty good news that Marshall did a back flip without failing. To be honest, she really wants to see that happened in front of her eyes. But to be truly honest again, she still cared more about Chase, even though Chase already told her that he was just fine. But her feelings were pushing her to check on Chase again.

"I just wanna ask you again, are you reeaalllyy feeling fine?" She couldn't believe that she pleaded for that. Almost let herself blushed.

"Yeah, I'm good. Why do you ask me again?" Chase seems to notice Skye was being different than usual.

"Nothing! I just want to make sure you're okay." Skye suddenly getting a bit nervous. "This is embarrassing, I need to get out of here." She thought to herself.

"Uhh.. I was actually just passing by. I need to get to my pup house so I can rest. It's still sore that you crashed into me back there." Skye told him her best explanation to walk away quickly from Chase so he didn't get a hint that she was currently quite nervous.

"Okay. Sorry about that." Chase simply apologized about the accident before.

CHASE POV

Chase clearly saw Skye walked away slowly from him. "Skye really cared about me.. Maybe she did like me." The way Chase saw her like that mad him think that there was a chance that Skye will likes him back. Marshall had a point. "I need to tell her right now!"

"Wait! Skye!" He called her. Skye stopped and turned around to know why did he called her.

On second thought, "This is a bad idea. Maybe she was just.. passing by, like she said. I don't think she likes me back. Why would she feels that anyway." He told to himself that he wasn't ready to tell her yet.

"Hope you get better soon!" He have to lie again. It was hard for him to tell his true feelings towards her.

"Thanks Chase!" She yelled back as she nodded at him.

It take a moment for Skye to be clearly away from Chase sight. "Phiuuhh!" He wiped his forehead with his paw. "Glad that's over." He said in relief. On the other side of him feels regret, disappointed that he didn't tell her the truth right away when he had a chance. "I hope, I have the courage to express my feeling on her." He let out a sigh.

Nothing left to do in his pup house, so he when back inside the lookout with the other pups, since he also awe Zuma for another dance off. Marshall was already in there, Playing pup pup boogie with Zuma. "Come on, almost there!" The dally said, dancing perfectly, trying to do his best to beat Zuma.

"Dude, you did a vewy gweat job." Zuma was impressed of Marshall that he was dancing better than before. "Bet you cant handle the tail spin!" Both of them was getting ready for the last move, the tail spin. Honestly, it was the hardest move in the game. Marshall had did it perfectly only two times. But If he got the the move perfect again this time, he might win againts Zuma.

His hope turned into reality as he perfected the move again for the third time. Zuma did it too. Well, it wasn't a surprise though because Zuma was already good at this game. In fact, he had set the highest score from all the pups. When they had done with the spin, they finish dance with their own freestyle. This was the best of Marshall than before.

They both waited on the dance floor, looking at the screen as the score started counting. Zuma's score was the first one to count. "You wewe gweat today Marshall!" He was still pretty amazed by what Marshall had achieved. The counting stopped then the screen showed his final score. "1356!" Zuma started to jump out of excitement as the game congrate him for breaking the record, his own record to be exact. "I'm still the best, though." He continued.

"Wait until my score showed up!" Marshall was seriously glance at him. The screen start counting Marshall's score. The score just keep raising up quickly which made Zuma bite his lips afraid if he actually beat him this time, He meant that Marshall was doing great this time. He could possibly be the new record. The score started slowing down on 1350. It just made the others who were watching them, as well as Chase, were shocked that Marshall had broke Zuma's last record, before he got the new one. But it still kept going as the last number slowly raising up again. It was still going until it was at 1355 which made the pups bitting their lips waiting for two more points, except Zuma who was currently wishing it to stop already.

The score stopped and the screen started to made the losing sound. The pups was really disappointed that Marshall almost beat Zuma. Except for Zuma again, who was proudly that his record was still safe.

Marshall was very upset about it, he was almost there. Zuma saw him getting bummer. "Don't wowy, dude! Think on the bwight side! You still beat my last wecord. Besides, you are in second place now!" Zuma congratulated him, saying that he was really doing his best. It made Marshall felt much better.

"Your right, Zuma. I did tried my best. And you know what, I wont let you win next time." He taunted Zuma. "I hope you still had the luck." Zuma taunted him back. Then the two pups began to laugh as they both walk away from the dance floor. Theh both stopped, when they saw Chase was watching them playing the whole time. Both of them had different perspective on him.

Zuma, as before, he wanted to have a rematch with Chase. But after that intense dance with Marshall, he felt really tired. "You're late Chase! Now I'm feeling tired." He said seriously to Chase.

"I'm sorry, I felt dizzy. So I took a quick rest and now I'm fine." He still lying about what actually happening. He still doesn't want anypup else to know about this matter. Marshall alone is enough. Although, He had a lot of lies for him today and tomorrow is Christmas, Santa will never gave him a present for this year because of his bad attitude.

However Marshall had other reason for Chase's arrival. Unlike Zuma, he have been wanting to know if he really told her. "You wouldn't mind if I borrow Chase for a second?" He said to Zuma who was blaming on Chase.

"Go ahead Marshall, I can always chat with Rocky over there." Zuma point and look at where Rocky was resting. Apparently, Rocky was fast asleep on his beanbag. "..if he's still awake." Zuma whimpered.

"I'm here for a Match!" A sudden voice came from behind Marshall which made him truly shock and jumped. But this time he wasn't only jump, he also did a back flip and land it perfectly only he was sitting down after that. "Rubble don't do that again!" He glared at Rubble as he breath heavily from the startle.

All of them was stunned while looking at Marshall with awe. "Why are you guys looking at me like that?" Marshall was puzzled by the look of them. Seems like, Marshall didn't even realized what he just had just accomplished.

"You just did the back flip, just like Skye, Marshall!" Chase was amazed. Yet again it was weird that his lie towards Skye was actually true! Except it was on different time. "What!" That was all Marshall could say to the rest of them. He was completely amazed to know that he really did it.

"Pups, its lunch time." Ryder came out from the kitchen and saw Zuma, Rubble and Chase looking at Marshall who was still stunned. "Marshall are you okay? What did I miss pups?"

Marshall POV

After lunch, all of the pups were allowed by Ryder to go anywhere they want as long as they came back before sunset. All of the pups were very excited to get everything prepared for tomorrow gift event. Except for Marshall and Chase who still sitting in front of their own bowl. "What's wrong Marshall? You still thinking that cool back flip you did." Ryder said with awe.

"Yeah, It was kinda weird that I did it without I even wanted." Marshall said still picturing in his mind about that particular scene. "Well, I gotta say. I am very impress to hear that. I wish I could see that." Ryder said then Marshall thanked him.

"How about you Chase, why are you still here?" Ryder then glanced at the shepherd who heard their whole conversation. "I'm fine staying here for the moment." said bored Chase.

"Aren't you gonna buy any present for someone for the Christmas eve." Said Ryder.

"I am! But its best to buy it tomorrow." Chase replied. "So nothing left to do for today."

"Well that's great! Can you help me with something?" Asked Marshall who was still sitting on the same spot.

"Great! I'll help. At least, that will keep my bored away from me." Chase stood up and began to walk to the entrance. He stopped as he saw the pup was still on his spot, "Come on Marshall" He said excitedly, then he continued to exit the Lookout.

"Don't know why he was very excited about?" Said Marshall. He glanced at Ryder. Well, he was being himself. Always be energetic and serious about his job.

"I still remember how different than he was before we met you. You thought him the courage he need to become the police pup he had been dreaming to be." Ryder kneeled down on his level and began to pet Marshall's head. "Thank you, Marshall!" Ryder continued and thanked at the dalmatian for encouraging the pup who used to be a shy shepherd.

Marshall blushed for that compliment Ryder had gave him and he was very comfortable for the scratches. "It's not a big deal. I'm just doing what my favourite owner said." Marshall being modest.

"Eeeven.. if I said that you're my second favourite pup." Ryder asked who still rubbing his head.

"Ohh yeah- Wait who's the first pup?" Marshall stick his tongue out from the comfortable feeling he got from the rub as he asked for Ryder's favourite pup. "Of course it would be Chase." Ryder replied.

"You're such a good pup." Ryder finally stopped scratching his head. "You should get going, Chase might already waiting for you outside." Ryder reminded the pup.

"You're right, I almost forgot." He remembered that he asked Chase for his help just now. "Thanks, Ryder." after Ryder welcomed him, he began to dash outside the lookout.

Ryder then checked on his pup pad for any contact from any citizen in Adventure Bay. "So far, no rescue yet. Hopefully it stayed like this until Christmas end." If he had been given a wish to say, he would hope tomorrow Christmas will be away from any problems. He just wanted to have some fun time with his pups together.

CHASE POV

Chase stopped running because he noticed that Marshall wasn't following him behind. "Hmm.. wander what's holding him up." He then turn back and take a peek at the door entrance.

He saw that Marshall was still in there with Ryder rubbing comfortably on Marshall's head. "That wasn't fair, I wanna scratch too." He wanted to get inside again hoping for a scratch too, but Marshall was already on his way to the entrance, So Chase doesn't had a chance for Ryder's petting.

"Oh.. Chase, you still here. I thought you're at my pup house already." Marshall saw Chase just happen to be standing near the entrance.

They started walking together, "Well, you didn't say anything about your pup house." Chase replied.

They continued walking for a few steps, then he stopped. "I saw what happen in there. How come I didn't a scratch like that?" Chase said glaring at him.

"Someone is jealous.." Marshall made a smirk at the pup next to him.

"I'm not jealous!" Chase yelled.

"I'm just joking.." Marshall tried to calm the yelling pup. "To be honest, I was suppose to be jealous of you." he told him the truth, which had made Chase puzzled. "Why would you be jealous of me. You got the scratch, not me." Chase tried to be polite.

"Its not about the scratch. Ryder said that you are his most favourite pup." Marshall explained with a smile, but inside he felt a bit upset. The moment Chase heard that made him really concern about his best friend. "I'm sorry Marshall that I yelled at you." he apologized for raising his voice at him.

"That's okay." Marshall happily accept his apology. "But enough about that!"

end of chapter


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Perfect Plan for Both pt.2

MARSHALL POV

The Lookout

As Marshall asked how it goes when he left Chase and Skye alone that time, Chase suddenly became stuttered. "Oh.. you remember.." Chase giggled. "About that.." he said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head with his paw.

"You didn't tell her, don't you?" Marshall seriously stared at him it as Chase answered with an hesitating nod. Well, Marshall knew that was going to happen anyway. That's why he needed a back up plan. When it comes to pranks, Marshall is the master of it. He always knew how to trick his friends. This was very rude to his knowledge, but he would like to do it on Halloween. This time however, was different. He do it for Chase.

After a few steps later, they stopped in front of Marshall's pup house. "You really want to help me?" Marshall asked the shepherd.a

"Of course, got nothing to do today." Chase confidently replied.

"Are you sure? I gotta say, its dangerous though." Marshall played with him a little more.

"I'm sure!" Chase perfectly fine with it with the serious look in his eyes, annoyed with same question he asked him. He don't have anything to do at the Lookout for the moment, since everypup busy with their own stuff. Gotta say, it was pretty boring when they were not around.

"Alright, but there is no turning back now." Marshall said as he began to search in his pup house.

There's one thing Chase confuse about helping Marshall. "Why is it dangerous?" Ask Chase.

Still searching for something, Marshall replied but didn't actually answer the question. "Just follow what I said." That leaved Chase tilting his head with a suspense.

"Looks like.. I don't have anything what I need in here." Marshall whispered to himself.

"So what can I do?" Chase cant wait to know what can he help his friend. He starting to get bored standing there for about ten minutes. "Chase, do you had any toy that you didn't use anymore?" Well.. At least he had something to do for now. So, Chase nodded meaning that he had what Marshall needed.

"Great! Gear up and follow me." Marshall said as he jump and barked his pup house to transform into a fire truck. Marshall already had his fire pup uniform ready since lunch. "And don't forget the toy. bring at least one." The first part of his plan had started.

Marshall was waiting for Chase to get ready with his gear but he was called by a confuse Chase. "What are we doing actually?"

"You want to help me or not?" Again, he didn't answer Chase's question. Chase forced himself to nodded so he didn't have to stay bored in the Lookout, even though that he still didn't know what was the dalmatian doing. "I'll explain to you later." Marshall said. "I'll wait you at the bridge." Marshall continued as he drove his pup house from the spot.

The Lookout Bridge

Marshall patiently waiting for the pup to show up. "I'm here.. with the toys you asked. So what's next?" Chase finally arrived at the bridge where Marshall was waiting. He wore his police uniform and pup pack, driving his police truck.

"Now, follow me." Marshall replied, "There is no turning back now. Because you must help me with it." Marshall continued confidently. Chase had to nod again, unsure of what are they going to do. He had a feeling that he should ask again.

As they started to drive with Chase following Marshall behind to where ever he was going, he had the chance to asked the same question that he haven't answer yet. "Can you tell me what are we doing, right now?"

"We.. are going to trade that toy you brought." Said Marshall making a smirk on his face. That explanation was simple and still not detailed to Chase yet. "What?.." He was speechless to hear that as he tilted his head while he carefully drove through the road. "How is that even dangerous?" Chase asked for real.

"There's this one giant rock mountain, home of an eagle family." Marshall smiled, hoping that Chase will understand where was this going.

Luckily he did, and he also expecting for.. "Are you Crazy! why would you trade with eagles!" He yelled and almost losing control of his truck. But he managed to maintain the situation.

"Calm down, Chase." Marshall calmly spoke to Chase. "We'll be alright. But before we do this mission, we need one more pup." Said Marshall as he began to drive faster while Chase following him behind. He was very unsure of what was the point of risking it all for this trade.

Jake's Mountain

"Oh, meeting your special pup.. I see." Chase grinned at Marshall who then rolled his eyes, showing no interest to think about that.

"Hey pups, What's up! What are you doing here?" Everest greeted them. She just got out from the cabin, to check on whose coming, when she heard the roaring engines stopped.

"Who is it Everest?!" Jake's voice from inside could be clearly heard by the pups. "Its Marshall and Chase!" Everest replied with a higher voice so Jake could heard her as well.

Within a mere second, Jake came out and greeted them. "Why don't you came in, maybe helping us decorating the cabin?" Jake smiled at the two pups.

"Sorry, we aren't here for that." Said Marshall. To be honest, he would gladly help them with the decorating, but he need to do something else first.

"Don't worry, we've got you covered. We had snowboard, snow cap, everything you need is just right here! except other things that wasn't for snow." The way Jake sounded like he was about to promote his resort. That was good actually. Maybe if he kept it that way, he could get more attention from travelers to come to Jake's Mountain.

"No.. We actually want to borrow Everest for the moment. Can we?" Marshall rubbed the back of his head with his paw. Didn't know why he said it like Everest was a thing.

"In that case, I'll leave that to Everest. Well, gotta finish the work inside. Cant wait for tomorrow." Jake leaved Everest with the two pups as he cheerfully walked into the cabin.

EVEREST POV

"Uhmm... S-sorry Marshall. I- uh.. Need to help Jake finish decorating for tomorrow. Uhh.. what do you called it again? Wishmas?" Since this was the first time she celebrated Christmas, she still couldn't remember the correct pronoun of it.

"Christmas!" Marshall and Chase both corrected the right event in unison.

"Yeah, that one!" Everest explain how busy Jake and her was right now.

"It's okay." Marshall controlled the situation. "How about we borrow your pup pack?"

"Sure, why not?" Everest asked them to wait here for the moment to go to her pup house. She grabbed her pup pack and brought it to the duo. "Here.." Everest lend her pup pack as Marshall slowly approached to her and took the pup pack with him. At first, she haven't notice that Marshall was close to her. But when she asked, "What are doing with it anyway?" Things had began to made her became nervous when Marshall put his muzzle next to her left ear.

Marshall whispered something to her. Seems like he doesn't want Chase to know about it. "Its part of my plan just for Chase and S-..." For that moment, his whisper was slowly fading away and that was the last thing she could heard from Marshall, before she got carried away by his voice. She was too nervous and began to blush. All she could think was to control her unease behaviour, so it would end up in an awkward situation.

She had been fell in love to the dalmatian pup ever since she first met him at the south pole where she used to live. He had treated her so many times that day. It was the nicest thing everybody had done for her and Marshall was the first one to ever treat her like that.

"Everest?" She finally snapped out from her daydreaming. "Don't you think its the best Idea, Right?" Marshall sounded very excited for whatever plan he had just said.

"Yeah.. its great." She had to agree with him, even if she didn't get all of that. She don't want him to be upset.

"Thank you for letting us borrow this, Everest." Said Marshall to Everest which had made her blushed a little. She couldn't come with them because she was too afraid to be with Marshall this time. After what Marshall just did to her was enough made her blushed. Plus, if she's stubborn to follow him with that condition, especially when Chase's around. He might noticed that she was having a crush on him. That would be very embarrassing.

"Bye! Make sure you bring it back to me." Everest yelled as she rushed towards the cabin's door and quickly smashed the door close. She breath in and out, slowly controlling her nervous system. She barely heard Marshall and Chase said goodbye to her from the outside. Then heard the engines roar and slowly faded away.

MARSHALL POV

Giant Rock Mountain

"We're here!" Marshall said as soon as they parked their truck at the feet of the mountain. They barely saw the tip of that giant rock. "That doesn't feel safe at all." Chase muttered something under his breath.

"Our mission is to rescue a toy from there!" Marshall said as he pointed his paw at the eagle's nest which was located very high up near the top. "So here's the plan! Do whatever you can to distract the big mama eagle. While me.. I'll use Everest's pup pack to go up to the nest and trade the toy with the toy you brought. Then I call you when I'm done. Simple as that." Marshall revealed the plan. "Any question? Now is the time."

"Simple? Why don't you distract the big bird?" Chase asked with his eyes wide open.

"You know me, right? I'm afraid of snake, bear, eagle, crocodile.. and you only afraid going to the dentist." Marshall replied with obvious answer that everybody would know. Although, he slightly giggled when he reminded himself about Chase only fear. "Right.." Chase had gotten a bit grumpy with him folding his arm.

"What's so special about this toy anyway?" Chase asked again.

"That's is top secret." Marshall need to keep this away from Chase's knowledge, or else he wouldn't continue to help him with it. This plan will fail immediately without even trying once.

"Last question! Why all of the sudden you became the leader?" Chase realize that he was in command by Marshall the entire time. He thought that Marshall might pulling a prank on him because he always have something in his mind to prank his friend rather than being the brain of their mission.

"Because you didn't know what to do.." Marshall rolled his eyes answering Chase question that he thought was lame. "That makes sense." Chase had to admit that he was right. The answer somehow convinced him that Marshall was being serious about it.

Marshall and Chase POV

A splash of water hit the mama eagle's face that was trying to feed her two babies. The eagle become angry to as it began to look around for whoever did that. But to its confusion, the eagle saw nothing. "Hey big birdy! Look down!" Until the eagle heard a voice yelling from below the cliff.

The eagle saw Chase on his truck, taunting the eagle. It began to scream with an intimidating cry as it started charging towards Chase. Chase quickly pushed the pedal as he accelerated his truck. Chase doing his best not to be caught by the eagle. On the same time, he tried not to lose sight of the eagle from him so Marshall could do his part. "Now, Marshall." He had to buy sometime for him to get the toy. But he was hoping that he could do it faster.

Marshall quickly used Everest's pup pack and barked for its grappling hook. He shot upwards and successfully got the hook stuck on the a giant rock next to the nest on his first try. So far so good.

He slowly climbed up the wall because of the fragile rocks. He had to carefully steps on the rock on by one to avoid falling. He was hoping that Chase was still luring the eagle away from the nest. That would've been a bad thing if Chase failed. But he knew he could do it.

"Okay eagle, try and get me!" Chase keep his spirit up, but when he heard its cried again made his melt. "But don't try to hard." The eagle was just above him. Although, he couldn't gave up right now. Chase drove his truck down, around the mountain while doing his best to avoid the eagle's attack. "Marshall! Are you finish?" Chase called Marshall. He was getting worried because the eagle was closing up to him.

"Give me a few more minutes, I'm almost up!" Marshall heard Chase was struggling and was worried about him, so he quickly climbed up. That rush had caused him to trip on a broken rock and lost his grip from the wall. He thought that he we was falling down, but he saw that the line was retracting from the pup pack. That's mean, he was still hanging from the line that slowly pulled him up. He let out a relief sigh.

Chase was almost at the bottom of the mountain. If he stills go on, he will exit the eagle territory. And if he do, the eagle would get back to its nest where Marshall at. "I need to turn back." Its a risky plan, the eagle might just dash towards him as he turn his truck. But we never know, unless we tried, He thought. He would do it his best friend. The pup drove slower then quickly steps on the brake and drifted for a fast U turn, then quickly hit the gas to accelerate and began speeding up again. Just as he thought, the eagle made a strike towards Chase. That was what he's worried about. Panic, he barked for his tennis ball cannon and randomly aim at the direction of the eagle. He managed to hit it right on its left wing. It startled the eagle and flew back to its nest. "That is not a good Idea." He regret because of his panic move.

He grabbed Chase's toy from Everest pup pack, it was a robot that walks around when the key on its back are twisted. He look at the two baby eagles, that was currently playing with a mouse toy that also need to twist the key so it could move around just like the robot. The mouse toy was what Marshall needed. So he trade Chase's robot for the mouse. "Don't worry, I got you two another one!" Got to admit, the baby eagles was cute when it started playing with their new toy. They are quite happy with it.

Chase quickly called Marshall from his pup tag. "Marshall! I lose the eagle. Its heading your way!" He warned Marshall. "Oh no!" He gasped. "I'm coming down!" Marshall were afraid if that eagle would spot him. He quickly climbed down the wall. But an intimidating scream made him tripped his paw again. Thankfully, the line was still on him. Though, he was hanging on the open. At anytime the eagle would going to strike him.

He saw the eagle was coming right into his way. When the eagle saw him, it started to dashed towards Marshall. "Helpp!" Marshall were in serious trouble.

"You are not gonna hurt my brother this time!" Chase managed to get there in time a he barked for his tennis ball cannon again and started shooting at the eagle. The eagle somehow managed to avoid every tennis balls Chase had shot. But it also didn't get Marshall because of it dodging the incoming tennis balls. Instead, it cut the line with its sharp beak.

Marshall immediately fell down at high velocity due to the high. "Ahhh!" He yelled for helped. "I got you!" Chase quickly summoned his net launcher and shot it to where Marshall would land. Marshall landed on the net and caused him to grunt a little bit. "Thanks Chase" He was very relief that Chase was there.

"No time for that. Lets get out from here!" The two pups agreed as Marshall jumped into his truck and quickly drove away from the mountain.

"We would never gonna do that ever again!" Both of them said in unison.

EVEREST POV

Jake's Mountain

"Here's your pup pack, Everest. Thank you for letting me borrow it." Marshall kindly returned Everest's pup pack back to her.

"No biggy, glad I can help my lov- Lovely friends!" she almost said words that she had in mind about Marshall. She nervously grabbed the pup pack from Marshall paw and quickly put it back on her back.

"Oh.. before I forgot, there's something on your pup pack I forgot. Let me get it for you." Marshall approached next to Everest as he open one if her pup pack pocket and pulled out a mouse toy from it.

"Wait, isn't that-" Marshall didn't let Everest finish with her words as he quickly put his paw on her muzzle. "Its for Chase remember..." He quietly whispered to her so Chase could hear them. Although she didn't exactly listen at what he was whispering about earlier, she just nodded so Marshall can let his paw from her muzzle. He was being so close to her.

Which reminds her that Marshall was standing right next to her when he said that. The cold air wasn't going to help her as it just made her anxiety to keep raising up. Usually, she had the strength to calm herself whenever Marshall was there to help her. But this time, she couldn't even relax when Marshall got close to her. She need to get out from the scene before Marshall got a clue that she had a feeling for him.

"Did you hear that Marshall.. I think Jake is calling me. I got to go!" She said. Marshall and Chase didn't hear any sounds of Jake calling her. They thought that maybe she had better hearing than them since she used to live in the wild. Not wasting time, She rushed her way into the cabin.

Her action had made Marshall and Chase left confused by what had just happen. "Thanks Everest!" Marshall thought that he forgot to appreciate her help and put her in a bad mood.

She doesn't mean to ignore his friends especially Marshall. Until she heard Marshall thanked her, "Your welcome!" She replied while she was to get through the door. Then she closed the door so hard again. She feels bad doing that and just hope it doesn't made him upset. But she had to get out from that situation. If not, then awkward is the answer.

"Whoa, Everest! You did that twice in a day. You're gonna break the door eventually." Jake came quickly from the kitchen because he heard Everest slammed the door again.

She waited for them to get moving first before she replied. "Sorry Jake, I'm just.. checking the door if it's still strong enough to hold another storm." Everest kicked the door with her paw over and over again. The same anxiety made her realized that she was kicking the door too hard, caused the hinge holding it got detached and made the door to collapse on the ground. "Oppss, I'm so sorry Jake."

"Now how it's gonna hold for another storm if there is no door?" Jake's grabbed the door from the ground and lay it on the wall.

"Are you mad at me?" Everest felt bad for being so stupid. Her head was slowly pointing to the ground, trying to avoid any contact with Jake.

"Haha.. Of course not." Jake chuckled as he kneeled down and pet on her head. It was a relief to know that Jake wasn't mad at her. Plus, he never saw him mad at her or anyone else before, why would she thought like that? "I would never be mad at you. Besides, you are my favourite pup of all time." Jake happily said to Everest to cheer her up.

She was glad to heard that from Jake. She had to be honest, He was the coolest owner in the world. Feeling very happy, she jumped on to Jake's arms and started to lick his face. "You're the best Jake!" She said happily to Jake who was smiling and very glad to see his husky pup happy again.

Jake placed her down. "While I go fix this door, How about you tried control your nervous before.. you know.. told him." Jake smirked as he made grin face to Everest.

"Uhh.. what are you talking about Jake?" She pretended like she have not idea what he was talking about. Though, her cheeks was red. Why does she had a feeling that Jake was talking about Marshall. Everest couldn't help but only hope that Jake was just joking about it.

end of chapter


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Perfect Plan for Both pt.3

The next morning

"Wake up, buddy!" Ryder slowly nudge Chase's body to call the pup from his dream. "What is it, Ryder?" Chase muttered as he yawned and then rubbed his eyes with his paw.

"Are'nt you excited? It's Christmas morning!" Ryder happily reminded him about today's enjoyable event.

"It is..?" he said in between sleep and awake. It took a few second before he realized. "It is!" Chase's face emmited to become much better than before. He was very excited the moment he remembered today was Christmas.

He stood up and exited his pup house as he began to run excitedly around the Lookout, didn't seems to care about the cold winter. "Wake up, pups! Its Christmas!" Chase yelled with an excited loud bark and howl, so he could wake up the other pups who still sleeping to them ready the blessed day. Ryder only giggled, watching the happy pup annoyingly woke everybody up.

The Lookout

"Hmm.. Yum, this treats is delicious!" Rubble said while digging into his bowl of treats. The other pups had to agreed with Rubble because it was really good.

"Yeah! It's better than before!" Said Rocky who actually eat gently, doesn't want to be like Rubble.

"Good to hear." Ryder said to all of them. "Well It's christmas, everything need to be special, right?" He continued as he pet his pups one by one.

"Hmm.. the lookout still seems to be normal." Ryder said while he putted his finger on his chin, thought that something might be missing.

"What's wrong with normal?" Marshall asked then he continued eating his treats. "We need something related to Christmas." Ryder replied like he was forgetting the very important thing of Christmas.

All the pups gasped, "The christmas tree!" And they were worried when they said it all together. How could they forget about the tree, which is a must for decorating Christmas theme.

"Don't worry, I'll told Jake about this." Ryder said to make the pups calm, which was a good thing to know as they gave a sigh of relief. "But I still need all of you to decorate the rest of the lookout." Ryder glanced at the pups.

"I'm in!" Said Marshall first, who seems to had finish with his treats.

"Me too!" Chase and Skye spoke in unison. This made Chase to blush while trying his best not to look at Skye. Luckily, nobody in the room notice him acting awkwardly, except for Marshall who was looking at him with a grinny face.

"Me three!" Rocky yelled who had just finish from his last bite.

"Me fouw!" Zuma also joined in, eating the remaining treats from his bowl.

They still waiting for one more pups. All of them looking at Rubble who still have'nt finish his second bowl. He was really digging into his breakfast, seems like he doesn't care what all of them had talk about. In mind, he was just thinking by how delicious the treats are.

When he swallow his last bite, he look at them who were also looking back at him. "Uhh.. Me five?" He giggled. Then all of the pups and Ryder bursted in laugh.

The Lookout

"This is the last part of the Christmas tree, Ryder!" Skye flew up and attached a big star on top of the christmas tree that was placed on a corner near the big screen inside the lookout. "That's great, Skye!" Ryder congratulated Skye.

"How about the lights Marshall?" Ryder then asked at Marshall. "hold on... got it!" Marshall said on top of a ladder as he carefully attached the end of the diodes line on a wall. "We are done too." Chase was helping him by placing the other end of the line on the wall too. "Rocky, Hit it!" Ryder said to Rocky. Rocky nodded as he glanced on a button right in front of him. As soon as he pushed the button, the diodes turn on and it beautifully changed its colour. The light gracefully dance around the lookout. "Awesome, dude!" Zuma came from behind them.

"How about you and Rubble, Zuma?" Ryder asked the labrador who was casually walked into the group, seems like he forgot something to tell. "Oh yeah, I forgot!" said Zuma, rubbing his head with his paw. "The lunch is ready, pups!" Zuma continued with a playful tone in his shout.

"You all have been such a good pups today!" Ryder said to all of his pups. "After lunch, you all can go anywhere you want. Just be sure to gather here before its dark, okay." The pups nodded.

It felt great to see everypup happily went to their vehicle, wished to go somewhere they wanted to, so they could prepare for tonight's event.

Skye as usual, she always goes to Katie's whenever she got an event to attend to. As a pretty female pup, she would like to get herself clean and ready because she wanted to look beautiful in front of everybody. But today she felt different, she was most likely doing it for a pup she was concern about yesterday. Who would happen to be the german shepherd. She doesn't know the actual purpose of that, why she wanted to get his attention. She might thought, it could help Chase to be happy again, or maybe it was for something else.

While Skye goes to Katie's, Chase however, went to a place where he used to stay for a month. Yes, it was Marshall's home. During that time, he wasn't like a very brave pup like he was right now. Before Marshall tought him how to build his courage, he was just a shy shepherd who wanted to be a police pup. Marshall's parent also supported him as well because they somehow sees him like their own son. Because of the particular reason, he wanted to give Marshall a special surprise as a Christmas present as a token of appreciation for his best friend.

As for Rubble, Zuma and Rocky. They went separate way to go to a place where they can have they present for a pup they wanted to give to.

Except for Marshall, who was still sitting inside the Lookout, watching the pups took off to their designated stop.

MARSHALL POV

"Marshall, are'nt you coming with them? Or is it about the back flip again..?" Ryder smiled at him. He saw the pup just sitting on a beanbag wondering something in his mind.

"No." Marshall replied, answering both question with a single word. Marshall currently was thinking deep about his plan just for Chase and Skye. Even though he had a plan for them. But he thought, "Is it still enough?" He had a feeling about the plan for the event would not work. Chase might not tell Skye about it again, maybe because it was crowded with the pups. So he needed to think of another plan.

Then he saw Ryder went out the Lookout through the entrance. "Wait! Ryder, where are you going?" Marshall caught up to him and immediately asked. "The mall. Wanna come with me?"

That's when he remembered something, he doesn't have a present yet to give to somebody. He got hook up with his idea to get Chase and Skye getting along, which made him forgot that he had other friends with him. He replied Ryder's invitation with a single nod meaning that he agreed to join with him. "Lets go!" said Ryder.

The Mall Point

"Marshall, check this out!" Ryder called Marshall from an aisle next to him. As he came near Ryder, he immediately asked him. "Do you think Skye will like it?" Ryder said while holding a pink scarf with a flower pattern right on the center of it.

"Wow, good choice Ryder. She'll definitely gonna like it." said Marshall as he glance happily at Ryder. "So, you've been planning to give Skye a gift" He guessed for the obvious answer.

"Exactly! What about you, Marshall?" Ryder then asked Marshall. Well, its going to be a spoiler for Ryder tonight, but he wouldn't mind if he knows anyway. "I've been planning to give a present to Rocky." He generously said.

"So, what present do you think the best for him?" Ryder gave him a challenging smile to him. Marshall felt taunted, as if Ryder didn't believe him. "You'll see." The pup responded with smirk. "Come on, its in the other side!" He led Ryder across the aisles into a section where toys were sold.

"Behold, the greatest toy of the primal ages. The Velociraptor!" Marshall said in a majestic voices as he point his both paw to a medium box of a dinosaur toy. "And it's green too!" Marshall continued as he proved that he actually have the best gift for Rocky.

"That's cool. So, what does it do?" Ryder asked, doesn't seems convince yet if it was a great toy for Rocky. He mean it was just a robot toy. "Keep it until tonight." The section seems to have a lot of it. But one box that attracted him, it was bigger than the rest. So without any doubts, Marshall grabbed that toy with his mouth and then gave it to Ryder.

As they walk their way to the counter, Marshall yet again seems to be thinking about a plan again. "Marshall, you're being so quite today. Anything wrong?" Ryder snapped him out of his thought. Marshall realized what Ryder had said was true. Since lunch, he haven't talk to anyone yet, except for Ryder.

Marshall wasn't very sure why he wanted to help Chase so badly. But he got the feeling that this is the best for him. To him Chase wasn't just his best friend, he was also a brother to him. So he would do it for just for him. If he wanted to help him then he need to think a way to build his courage again. But he haven't found a any yet. Although, what if he ask Ryder for help? "Maybe he can help!" He yelled in his mind.

"Ryder, I.. also want to give Chase a present too." Marshall started the conversation.

"What do you wanna give him?"

"Uhh.. Courage." He replied. "Courage? Didn't Chase had all the courage he need to become a police pup?" Ryder was unsure of what was Marshall really talking about. When he shook his head, Ryder become curious to know. So Marshall pointed him to kneeled down and Ryder just listened to him. When he did, Marshall started whispering through his ear.

Ryder gasped. "I didn't know Chas-" Just a split second after Marshall told that Chase had a crush on Skye, Ryder were very surprise that he almost spit it out. Luckily, Marshall was there to shut his mouth with his paw before anyone else heard it. "Its a secret, keep it down." He whispered again.

Ryder got up again and continued their way to the counter. "So.. how do you give this uhh.. 'courage' present to him?" Ryder wasn't so sure how Marshall could help Chase to tell the truth to Skye. He didn't remember Marshall tought him about love to Chase back when he stayed with Marshall.

"Well, that's just it. I don't know any." Marshall shook his head again. Ryder were hoping a perfect answer for his question. "Sorry Marshall, I wanna help. But.. Is it even necessary. I mean, can we just wait until Chase tell her by himself, even if it takes time." Ryder explained and yes, he got a point there. But Marshall couldn't stop thinking that Chase would do it by himself.

"I don't think he would tell her sooner or later. Plus, I wanted this as my present to him for today, Christmas eve." Marshall was all pumped up and began to think even harder.

"You know... you don't have to think that much. Maybe you got the idea later and not now. You kinda look.. stressful for the moment." Ryder as a kind owner, he was very concern about his pup, he could tell that Marshall was taking this into his pressure. Thankfully, Marshall realized it and began to understands that Ryder was right, he needs to calm down for now.

"Oh, its the Paw Patrol. Ryder and Marshall, how are you?" Greeted a women cashier as they arrived at the counter. She seems to be a twenty year old woman with black long hair. "We are fine, thanks. How about you, uhh..?" Ryder said, wondering about her name. "Ohh, my name is Linda. I'm fine by the way." She replied as she showed the name tag on her T-shirt.

"Can you get this into a present box?" Ryder asked for her service. "Sure, why not?" Said Linda as she folded the pink scarf into a box just of its size. "I believe this is for Skye, right?" She guessed, judged by its colour. Ryder nodded with a smile.

"How about this dinosaur one, I think its for Rocky, right?" She guessed right again as Marshall nodded with a smile. "Great choice, Marshall." She cheered while giving him a wink on her left eye. Yet Ryder was still wandering what so special about this raptor anyway.

"You know what, my favourite pup of paw patrol is the fire pup." Said the cashier while she looked at the pup in front of her. She seems to be very social and casual women. "Why?" Asked Marshall. "Because.. you are very kind to your friends, loyal to them, and you're kinda funny." She smiled at him. "Thanks." Marshall blushed by the compliment he just got. "..but I'm not really good as the other pups. I mean, I'm quite clumsy all the time and always fall off my own ladder."

"Oh, don't be such a modest, Marshall. You helped people so many times. Besides, it will be no fun if you are not around." Ryder explained how important he is to the team. Linda agreed with Ryder.

Just as she finished wrapping Skye's present, she moved to Rocky's one. "Oh.. made that in green one." Marshall quickly responded so Linda wont make any mistake, even if she knew about Rocky too.

"Wants to know my second favourite pup too?" Linda asked again, because she rarely would get the chance to talk casually with the paw patrol, so she doesn't want to waste it. To be honest, wrapping a present box was quite boring without anyone to talk too.

"It's the snow pup, uhh.. what's her name again.."

"Everest!" Both Marshall and Ryder replied. "Well, she was cute and very active pup. Also she had blue eyes just like yours." Linda pointed at Marshall like there was something she was trying to tell. Marshall knew where is this going. "Its not what you are thinking.. We are just friends." Marshall felt uncomfortable when talking about him and Everest were in a relationship.

"Awwhh.. come on, wished you two were a couple. You two will be so cute together. But, Maybe one day." Wished Linda, merely got distracted from wrapping the box with the wrong wrapping paper. "Now there are two person who think like that. You and Chase." Marshall said giving her the long face. "Make that three." Ryder interrupted them as he agreed with the pairing. "Really!? Not you too!" Marshall snorted as he looks away from both Ryder and Linda, being a sulking pup all of the sudden. "I'm just kidding." Ryder giggled by Marshall's funny behaviour.

Linda continued to wrap the box. "Nice flower, where did you get it?" Ryder asked, pointing his finger to a transparent glass with a bunch of beautiful bright blue coloured flower in it. "I know, right. I get it from my boyfriend. He said it was pretty rare and the only place it grow was at the lake near the hill." Explained Linda as she put a red ribbon on top of the green present box.

Marshall got snapped from his sulk, when he heard something very interesting she had just said. Curious to know what, he asked the woman. "Where did you say again?" He got excited as he raised his body and his front paws grabbing the edge of the counter. "Uhh.. The lake? Near the hill." replied Linda wandering why he wanted to know that.

Marshall took a few second before he gets something in his mind, something related to make his next move. "Of course!" He said to himself. He finally got it, the perfect plan for both of them.

He ran outside excitedly. Totally, forgot about his present for Rocky. "Well, somebody wanted a flower for her girlfriend." Both Linda and Ryder giggled. "Ryder, come on!" yelled Marshall who had exited the mall. "Nice meeting you Linda." said Ryder in a hurry too. "Wait! How about your present!" Asked Linda while showing both present on the counter. "Can you save it for a while, we'll be back!" Replied Ryder as he ran outside where Marshall was waiting. "See you both again!" Linda yelled as she waved her hands towards them.

"Marshall! What's wrong?" Ryder saw the dalmatian was already waiting for him at where his ATV were parked. "I finally got it!" Said Marshall excitedly. "I know how to set up the plan for Chase!" he continued.

"How?" Ryder asked again as he hop on to his ATV and then wore his helmet. "I'm gonna give them a little bit of adventure." Said Marshall, slowly waving his paw one time.

"Well, what are you waiting for. Hop on!" Ryder started his ATV's engine. It emitted a smile on Marshall's face because he felt glad that Ryder had his back to help Chase with him. Without further adieu, he hopped on to the back of the ATV and hugged Ryder front behind.

"So, where are we heading?" Ryder raced the engine as it begins to roar. "Remember when me and Rocky dived into the lake, hiding from those bee swarms?" Marshall reminded Ryder the day when Marshall and Rocky manage to get away from the swarm by hiding inside the lake. That was also when Rocky accepted Marshall as his friends again, and he really appreciate that. But that was not the case anymore.

"Oh, I see.." Said Ryder as he figured out what exactly had in Marshall's mind. Because that was where they are heading next. Ryder nodded as he accelerated his vehicle. "Lets roll!"

end of chapter


End file.
